The Age of Shade-The Power of the Crystal
by YJnightwing
Summary: Shade, Robins best friend,is about to face her biggest challenge. A secret partner teams up with the light creating the deadliest weapon ever made. Join Dawn as she discovers new powers,new friends,and new enemies. Secrets will be revealed,friendships will be tested, trust will be broken, and Dawn must find the strength to face the new enemy as the Power of the Crystal is released.
1. Independence day

_**The age of Shade- The Power of the Crystal**_

Chapter 1- Independence Day

**Disclaimer- I wish i owned Young Justice but sadly I do not. I only my OC characters**

It was a peaceful day at the Gotham city park on Independence Day when Mister Freeze showed up and started freezing people with his freeze gun. Freeze walked up to a family that was having a barbecue outside. Enjoying family time? He asked them. My Family has other plans he said as he raised his gun freezing the family. He slid down the ice ramp he created and landed on the ground. As he raised his gun to start freezing people again a batarang came out from behind him hitting his helmet knocking him off-balance. "Batman" he muttered as he regained his balance. " I was wondering when.." he turned around prepared to face batman, but see's no one around. Freeze looks around confused until he hears the signature laugh of the boy wonder. Robin jumps out from his hiding spot landing on Freeze's helmet using it as a platform to jump off of. He throws two batarangs at Freeze's helmet cracking it as Freeze fell to the ground. Annoyed, Freeze looked up at Robin. "Oh, Boy Wonder" he said as he picked himself off the ground. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." "Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here," Robin said quickly to Batman who was silently moving behind Freeze. Freeze raised his freeze gun aiming it at Robin and laughed " Kids.. always in such a rush." Robin folded his arms "not talking to you" he said slowly. Freeze stared at Robin confused until Batman jumped out and superman punched Freeze breaking his helmet successfully knocking him out. " Great now can we go, I made a bet with Shade that I would get to the hall before she did and you know I hate to lose a bet" Robin said to his mentor as he walked to the car. Batman raised an eyebrow at Robin smiling slightly. "Fine" Batman said as they jumped into the bat-mobile and drove off towards the Hall of Justice.

_**Washington D.C (Hall of Justice)**_

Batman, Robin, Green arrow, Speedy, Aqualad, and Aquaman stood side by side on a hill overlooking the Hall of Justice waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. Batman put his hand on Robin's shoulder "today is the day" he said to Robin smiling. "Welcome to the Hall of Justice" Green Arrow said. "Headquarters of the Justice League" Aquaman added. " Ah, come on guys, you started the party without me? a young female voice called out from above them. The group of heroes looked up to see Shade smiling down at them. Dawn Parker, a.k.a Shade is the same age as Robin and is the second sidekick to Batman. She has long straight dark brown hair that goes past her shoulders but not as long as mid back. Dawn is slightly taller then Robin, but not as tall as Aqualad. She has a natural tan and shimmering ocean blue eyes. She has a natural beauty to her and even though she is 13 she already has quite a few curves. Her costume is based off of Black Canary's since Shade looks up to her and is like her second mentor. Her costume consists of a black skintight leotard with two blue stripes criss crossing the front of her leotard creating an X. The blue lines begin at the shoulder crossing the front of the uniform stopping to the hips. She wears black tights underneath and knee high black boots that have one small knife hidden inside each boot. Her mask is just like Robin's. Unlike Batman and Robin she has powers. She can control the elements, fly, use telekinesis, and is one of the best at hand-to-hand combat as a result of being trained by both Batman and Black Canary. She has been Robin's best friend for years and they have become very close. They both know each other's secret identities and she knows Batman's as well. She is good friends with the other sidekicks as well.

"Hey Shade!" Robin called out to her as she floated down to the ground. " Hey Robin haven't seen you in a while" Shade said smileing "Its only been a week since you two last saw each other when Shade went off to camp" Batman told his two partners folding his arms across his chest. "Well a week can feel like an eternity when you can't hang out with your best friend or go on patrol at all during that time" Shade told him putting her hands on her hips. "You know you missed me Batman, it's not the same in Gotham or the bat cave for that matter without the amazing Shade there and you know it." "I believe we got on just fine," Batman told her cracking a small smile behind his mask. " Yeah, Yeah" Shade said waving her hand at the man " Whatever you say Batman." "I beat you here Shade, so I win the bet, you owe me" Robin taunted grinning. Shade turned to him and glared " Fine, Fine" Shade said reluctantly " I lost you won, I now have to clean your bikes and tools and do all your chores for a week. She crossed her arms over her chest muttering under her breath " I hope you're happy now." Robin having been trained to pick up soft sounds said to her while smirking" Oh I am, I'll make sure to make all my tools extra dirty this week." Shade continued to glare at him until she heard KF's whining " Oh, man! I knew we'd be the last ones here. Even Shade got here before us and she was at camp thirty minutes ago." "Even with all that speed your still the slowest KF" Shade taunted flying over to give him and Flash a hug. " Whatever Shade" KF muttered returning the hug and started walking towards the Hall. Shade levitated herself slightly off the ground floating beside the group. " You know you love me KF," she yelled up at him.

The group of heroes arrived at the Hall of Justice and were surrounding by citizens and fans taking their pictures and calling out their names as they walked towards the door. Is that Batman? One asked. I see Flash and Flash jr. another stated. Shade laughed at the comment and looked at the frustrated look on KF's face. " Why can't people get my name right it's Kid flash, KID FLASH! Why is that so hard to remember." he muttered under his breath. One comment, however, caught Shade, Robin, and KF's attention the most. A group of freshman high school boys were talking among themselves as they watched the heroes. One boy started shaking his friend's shoulder grabbing his attention and started talking to him "Dude, DUDE! Look, its Shade, she's so hot, and her outfit is awesome." One of the boys whistled at Shade and waved. Shade just ignored them. KF and Robin on the other hand were not happy. Shade was like a little sister to KF and to Robin she was his best friend since childhood. Neither liked the way the boys were talking about her and glared at the group as they passed them. "You know you should just ignore them, that's what I do," Shade told the two boys. " Or I could super speed over there, punch the dude in the face and be back here before anyone knows I was gone" KF muttered under his breath. "I like that idea" Robin muttered. Shade chuckled "I heard that, and theirs really no need there just stupid teenage boys." Aqualad came up to the three friends and started a conversation " I'm glad we're all here." "Have all 5 sidekicks ever been in the same place at one time?" KF asked barely containing his excitement. "DON'T call us sidekicks" Speedy cut in angrily "not after today." Sorry KF apologized " first time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." "You're overwhelmed, freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked as they entered the Hall of Justice. " Maybe because its not a word or a state of being" Shade told him. " I'm just saying why can't anyone ever just be whelmed for once," he said as he looked up at the statues of the founding members of the league. "Oh, maybe that's why." The group walked up to a door for Justice League members and were greeted by Red tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Shade, welcome. You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library" Manhunter said as they walked into the room to see a lounge area with a huge computer mounted on the wall and a door on the opposite side of the room labeled Justice League Members Only. "Make yourselves at home" Flash told them. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash each took a seat in a chair, Shade continued to float above the ground in-between KF and Robin's chairs, while speedy continued to stand glaring at the league members as they huddle together to talk about the ice villain attacks that occurred earlier in the day. " Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long" Batman told the teens as he turned to the scanner that appeared from the wall as it scanned the league members calling out their names and numbers for access. Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6 the computer said as it scanned each person.

"That's it?" Speedy yelled at them " You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." " It's a first step, you have been granted access few others get" Aquaman told him. " Oh really?" Speedy said pointing to the huge glass panel on the wall that was full of civilians with cameras taking photos of the heroes from the other side. " Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" Green arrow tried to calm Speedy down " Roy, you just need to be patient." " What I need is respect" he snapped at Green arrow. He turned to Robin, KF, Aqualad, and Shade " they're treating us like kids. Worse—like sidekicks! We deserve better than this" The other teens looked at each other confused. "Your kidding right?" Speedy said to them. " You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be THE DAY, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league." "Well sure" KF said while shrugging "but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ? "Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watchtower." Everyone in the room was shocked by what Speedy said but for two different reasons. The league members because Speedy knew about the Watchtower and the sidekicks because their mentors had kept such a large secret from them. Shade looked at Batman surprised. Why would he keep such a secret from Robin and I? I mean we only work with him every day and look up to him, but it is Batman I'm talking about so I'm somewhat not surprised Shade thought to herself. She floated down to the ground landing soundlessly on her feet as Batman gave green arrow the famous batglare. Green arrow looked at Batman nervously and tried to defend himself " I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could maybe make an exception" hope evident in his voice. Batman's glare intensified. "Or not" arrow said in a small voice looking away from Batman.

"You're not helping your cause here, son" Aquaman said to Speedy " Stand down or" but Speedy cut him off before he could finish his sentence. " Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his pointing to green arrow, I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He took off his hat and threw it on the ground and walked towards the door. As he passed the 4 other teens he told them " Guess they're right about you 4, you're not ready." Shade was about to fly over to persuade Speedy not to leave, but Robin grabbed her arm before she could get far shaking his head at her. "Let him cool off" Robin whispered to her. She looked at Robin then back at where Speedy had just left and floated back down to the ground folding her arms.

Suddenly the computer on the wall turned on and Superman showed up on the screen telling them that the Cadmus facility was on Fire. Batman wanted to go check it out since he has been suspicious of Cadmus for a while but before he could leave Zatara showed up on the screen and informed them about Wotan' plan to blot out the Sun. Batman decided helping Zatara deal with Wotan was more important and that the local authorities could handle the fire at Cadmus. He got on the league com link and told all leaguers to rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. He turned to the remaining sidekicks "Stay Put" he told them firmly. " What? Why? Robin asked him. " This is a league mission" Aquaman said, " Your not trained" Flash added. " Since when?" Wally asked him. " I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team" Flash clarified. " There will be other missions when you're ready" Aquaman said walking towards the door. "But for now" Batman said while looking at all of them " " and with that he turned around and walked out the door. Green arrow whispered to Manhunter " Glad you didn't bring you know who? " Indeed" and with that all the leaguers were gone from the room.

"When we're ready," Wally yelled angrily throwing his hands up in the air. "How are we ever suppose to be ready when they treat us like…. like sidekicks" Shade ranted. "My Mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me" Aqualad said sadly. "Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in SPACE!" KF yelled pointing towards the sky. "What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad wondered. "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin said quietly. The boys looked down at the ground feeling guilty for not sticking by their friend. " I tried to, but you stopped me!" Shade said glaring at Robin. " Well, excuse me for looking out for you" he replied angrily. "Ok that's enough" Aqualad said getting between the two stopping the fight before it could get worse. " What is project Cadmus?" he asked. " Don't know, but I can find out" Robin said grinning. He walked over to the computer and started to hack into it. Access denied the computer said. Robin laughed, " Wanna bet" he said cockily as he continued to hack. " Whoa! How are you doing that?" KF asked impressed. " He does this all the time, it's his thing, he would do this all day if he could" Shade said walking over to the computer. "Same system as the batcave" Robin said casually, "and he's hacked into that countless times" Shade added. Access granted the computer said as it pulled up files on Cadmus.

" All right" Robin said while looking through the files. " Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman is suspicious…" he started " maybe we should investigate" Shade finished for him. "Solve their case before they do it would be poetic justice" Aqualad replied smiling. " Hey, they're all about justice" said Rob. Kaldur sighed "but they said stay put." "For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Rob said pointing out the loophole. " Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you are going I'm going" KF told robin. " Not without me your not, I cant let you boys have all the fun now can I" Shade said walking over to them. They all looked at aqualad smiling. " Just like that were a team on a mission? He asked them. " We didn't come for a play date" Rob said determined. Aqualad agreed to the plan and they took off towards Cadmus.

Cadmus Lab's

Firefighters had already arrived at the scene and were in the process of trying to put out the fire. Two scientists were still stuck in the building and were calling out for help. Suddenly an explosion knocked the two men out the window and they started falling towards the ground. KF was running ahead of the group and ran up the building catching the two scientists and lifted them up on the roof. However KF lost his momentum and wasn't able to pull himself onto the roof and slipped but caught himself on a window ledge. "Ah KF why do you always have to get yourself in situations like this" Shade muttered to herself as she flew to KF. She used her powers to lift KF from the ledge and into the building. Robin did is signature laugh as he used his grappling hook to swing through the window. She saw aqualad use his water bearers to make a water whirlwind up to the roof and got the two scientists from the roof and safely back on the ground. " I've got it from here Aqualad" Shade called as she passed him. He nodded his head to her and waited for her to do her thing. Shade flew into the air and held her hands out in front of her as the water from the hoses started to rise and surround her in the air. As she moved her hands the water followed and did as she commanded. She used the water to put out the fire and then returned the water back to the hoses. After she had returned the water her eyes stopped glowing. She grabbed Aqualad and flew them both inside the building to regroup with KF and Robin.

"Appreciate the help," she said sarcastically to KF and Robin. "You handled it. Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"Robin said while looking at a computer and typing on the keyboard. Shade just rolled her eyes at the two and walked up to Aqualad. They walked around the room looking for anything useful when they passed by an elevator. They both turned to see the shadow of a horned creature inside the elevator as the doors closed. KF ran over to them " elevators should be locked down." Robin walked up to the elevator doors " this is wrong" he said as he pulled up his holographic computer in his glove and started hacking into the system. " Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building" he told them as he deactivated his holographic computer. "Neither does what Shade and I saw" Aqualad said as he forced the elevator doors open and looked down to see a deep elevator shaft that went down multiple levels. "And that is why they need an express elevator" Rob said as he pulled out his grappling hook and jumped down the shaft his cape flapping in the wind. Shade turned to Aqualad and KF, "need a lift," she asked them. They both nodded. She flew up into the shaft and raised her hands using her telekinesis to easily lift the two in the air and the three slowly floated down the shaft after Robin. After his grappling hook ran out of rope Robin jumped onto a platform and started hacking the elevator doors on the level he had reached. Shade carefully placed KF and Aqualad on the platform and Aqualad forced the doors open. The 4 teens walked in and KF, being KF, ran ahead of them and almost got trampled by a group of g-trolls. They all looked up at the creatures in a combination of shock and horror. " Noooo nothing odd going on here" Aqualad said sarcastically. They continued walking down the hall and ended up in a room filled from floor to ceiling with g-sprites, creatures that created electricity. Shade flew up to one of the sprites to get a closer look at them. " OK I'm officially whelmed" Robin said looking around the room. "What is it with you and this whelmed thing" Shade asked him. Robin just shrugged his shoulders. "This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these… things. Must be what they're bred for." KF said. "Of course. Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' Teeth into the earth" Aqualad informed the group. "And this Cadmus creates new life, too. Let's find out why." Robin pulled out a cord from his glove plugging it into the computer and started looking through files. "They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things—super strength, Telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!" he said shocked as he continued to read the information from the file. " They're engineering an army, but for who" KF wondered leaning over Robins shoulder to look at the files. " Wait, there's something else. Project Kr? Ugh! The file's triple encrypted I can't-"DON'T MOVE" Guardian yelled at them as he ran in the room with some g-elves. " Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Shade? Guardian said recognizing them. "At least he got your name right" Shade said to KF as she prepared for a fight. "I know you, Guardian, a hero" aqualad said to Guardian. " I do my best," he said shrugging. "Then what are you doing here?" KF asked him. "I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice league and figure this out." " I don't think the league is going to be pleased with you breeding weapons in an underground secret facility" Shade said glaring at Guardian.

" Weapons? What are you…" suddenly the horns on the g-gnome perched on Guardians shoulder started glowing as it took control of Guardian. Guardian groaned clutching his head in pain. Shade looked at Guardian suspiciously as she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Guardian looked up at them fiercely " Take them down hard! No mercy!" The g-elves rushed at the group. Robin dropped a smoke bomb and used his grappling hook to get away from the fight and started hacking into a nearby elevator. KF was fighting some of the g-elves but was quickly being overpowered, so Shade came over to help him. She flew over and used her control over air to blow the creatures away from KF and into the wall. As more g-elves appeared they fought the creatures together back to back. Aqualad ended up facing Guardian. He was having trouble defeating Guardian in a hand to hand battle so he ended up electrifying him with his powers leaving Guardian dazed just long enough for them to escape. Aqualad, KF, and Shade ran down the hall towards Robin while the g-elves chased after them. "Way to be a team player, Rob!" KF yelled accusingly at Robin as he ran up to him. Shade just crossed her arms and glared at him. He laughed " weren't you right behind me?" He hacked into the elevator doors and they all rushed inside. Aqualad barely had enough time to jump into the elevator and close the doors before the g-elves were able to get in. Once the doors were closed everyone let out a sigh of relief. KF looked at the numbers in the elevator telling them what level they were on and realized they were going down " Dude out is up" he said pointing upwards. "Excuse me? Project Kr is down on sub level 52" Rob said.

Shade sighed, " I want to leave just as much as you do KF but Robin has a point. We have to find out as much as possible about this place before we leave, especially after what we just saw" Shade said. " This is out of control. Perhaps… perhaps we should contact the league," Aqualad said hanging his head. Before anyone could respond to his statement the elevator doors opened.

They had reached level 52. When the doors opened they all got into a fighting stance ready for a fight but were surprised to see no one around. They ran out of the elevator and down the creepy red hallway. "Which way?" Kaldur asked as they come up to a hall that split two ways. " Yeah" Shade said pointing to the two paths "bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." Dubbilex had snuck up behind them as they were talking "Halt" he yelled at them as his eyes started glowing red. He used his telekinesis to levitate some barrels around him and threw them at the sidekicks causing them to explode blocking one of the hallways. "Well I guess that answers our question" Shade said as she deflected the other barrels that were being thrown at them as they ran down the unblocked hallway. KF ran ahead and ran into a scientist that was leaving a room labeled Project Kr. KF saw the door was closing and placed a barrel in-between the door to keep it from closing so everyone could enter the room. When everyone was in Shade used her powers to dislodge the barrel from the door closing it. Robin hacked into the door and told them he disabled it so they were safe. "Yeah but for how long there's only one way out of here, we're trapped." Shade muttered as she noticed a big chamber in the middle of the room. She flew over to it and stood in front of the chamber. "Hey guys come check this out" She called out to her 3 friends. KF pushed a button by the chamber causing it to light up and reveal what was inside. Inside the chamber was a teenage boy that looked like a 16-year-old version of Superman.

He was tall and muscular and had short black hair. He was in a white body suit that had a red superman symbol on the chest. His eyes were closed so you couldn't see what color they were, but Shade guessed they were blue just like Superman's. "Oh my gosh" Shade gasped as her eyes widened behind her mask. She faintly heard Aqualad tell Robin to hack into the system and Rob telling the group that the boy was Superboy. He was Superman's clone made by DNA acquired from Superman and was force grown in 16 weeks. Stolen from Superman Shade thought to herself. "Their making a slave out of well, superman's son" KF yelled. Shade wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying after that, but she came back to attention when the chamber started to open. She stepped back from the chamber and stiffened when she saw Superboy's hand clench into a fist. She watched as Superboy opened his eyes and just like she had predicted his eyes were blue just like Superman's. Superboy jumped out of his chamber and charged at Shade, she flipped out of the way and pushed him back but he continued to attack her. She lifted him up in the air to try and calm him down so they could try to talk to him but the g-gnomes started to invade her mind making her loose her concentration and she clutched her head in pain. She released her hold on Superboy as she fell to the ground. "Shade!" Robin yelled as he ran to catch her before she hit the ground. He jumped and caught her just before she hit the ground . She was unconscious from the mind blast and he laid her safely on the ground glaring at Superboy. " We're on your side" Robin told him as he jumped on Superboy's back trying to keep Superboy from punching Aqualad with KF's help. Superboy escaped from their grip and punched KF successfully knocking him out.

Robin detonated one of his smoke bombs in Superboy's face to make him start coughing resulting in him releasing his hold on Aqualad. He then used his taser on Superboy but the taser didn't affect him at all. Superboy pulled on the taser pulling Robin towards him and knocked him unconscious. Aqualad saw that his teammates were defeated and unconscious and got angry at Superboy. He ran up behind Superboy jumping on his back and started to electrocute him. With Aqualad still on his back Superboy jumped up and smashed Aqualad into the ceiling knocking him out as well. Superboy walked passed all the unconscious sidekicks and pushed the door to the room open. Doctor Desmund walked into the room and upon seeing the 4 unconscious teens on the floor started smiling. He turned to Superboy who had a blank expression on his face "Attaboy" he told Superboy. He ordered Guardian to lock them up and prepare them for cloning and the teens were taken away to the cloning center. "This should be fun," Desmund thought to himself chuckling as he left the room.

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I would like to say thank you to the people reading this it means a lot to me. I am open to any suggestions you might have and urge you to review. I would love to receive some constructive criticism so I can improve my writing to make story more enjoyable, or just to hear what you think about my story. **


	2. Fireworks

_**The Age of Shade- power of the crystal**_

Fireworks

Shades POV

Everything was black. I felt groggy and sluggish and I couldn't concentrate, my mind kept wondering. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. "Time runs short, you must awaken. You must awaken now!" suddenly I felt a force in my head pushing me to wake up. I gasped as I regained consciousness and quickly took in my surroundings. I was in some type of pod and my hands and feet were restrained. Robin, KF, and Aqualad were in the same position I was in and Superboy was standing in front of us staring. " What? What do you want? Quit staring your creeping me out" Wally yelled at Superboy from his pod. "UH, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggests to him.

" Yeah KF" I said, "Calm down and be quite." " Calm down! CALM DOWN! We are in pods and Mr. tall, tan, and creepy is staring at me and its freaking me out" he yelled at me. I just rolled my eyes at him and looked at Superboy and smiled "Hi" I said to him nicely. He looked at me but didn't say anything. " You know we only wanted to help you, we didn't mean you any harm," I said to him. " Yeah we free you and you turn on us how's that for gratitude" Wally said to Superboy, but before he could continue yelling Aqualad cut him off "Kid please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions". Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Robin took out his lock pick from his glove and started to pick is lock. I tried to use my powers to break my restraints but my mind was still a little foggy from the mind blast I had received earlier. Then Superboy started to speak. "Wha.. What if.. What if I wasn't?" he asked softly.

" He can talk?" Kid asked shocked. If I could I would have face palmed. Leave it to KF to say something completely stupid. " Of course he can talk Kid mouth," I said to KF. Superboy just glared at him for his comment. " Not like I said it," Wally said trying to defend himself. Aqualad sighed and started speaking again. "The genomorphs taught you telepathically". "They taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things" Superboy told us. "But have you ever seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" I asked him compassionately. He glanced at me and told us that images were implanted in his mind but no he has never seen them for himself.

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asked him. Superboy straightened and started speaking like he had rehearsed this speech many times. "I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." " To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." I said to him. "I live because of Cadmus!" he told us angrily " it is my home". " Your home is a test tube" Robin put in. "We can show you the sun," I told him smiling. " Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon" KF said joyfully. " We can show you, introduce you to Superman" Aqualad said but before he could say more Doctor Desmund walked in with a scientist and Guardian. "No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied," he said evilly to Superboy. He slowly walked up to my pod and stared at me. Robin growled at him. " Get away from her you creep" he screamed at Desmund. Desmund just ignored him. " You know I don't see what all the big fuss about you is about," He said to me. I glared at him, confused by what he was saying. " It's a shame you don't know a thing about how powerful you really are. I am still going to clone you, but my superiors have taken special interest in you and have given me specific orders not to kill you just yet." I looked at him confused "what are you talking about" I asked him. He turned to the scientist; prepare the cloning process he ordered her. "Pass. Batcave's crowded enough" Robin told Desmund. "And get the weapon back in its pod Desmund said to Guardian. "Hey how come he gets to call Supey an it?" KF asked. "Really KF, not the time to be asking stupid questions" I said to him. Guardian walked up to Superboy and put a hand on his shoulder but Superboy brushed it off. Desmund walked up to him "Don't start thinking now" he said as a g-gnome hopped onto Superboy's shoulder and his eyes glazed over. " See you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your Pod!" Superboy walked out the door and it closed behind him.

Desmund turned back to us and said to the scientist "do the girl first I want hers to get done quickly so we can start testing as soon as possible." I growled at him as these electric poles came out of my pod and stuck themselves into my chest and started sending waves of electricity through my body. I screamed out in pain as my blood was being drawn into a chamber at the bottom of my pod. "STOP IT!" Robin yelled at Desmund as he struggled to pick his lock and break free. "Shade!" KF yelled at me as he struggled against his restraints. Desmund looked at them. "Oh, don't worry you will be joining her soon". The same electric poles that were in Shade's pod came out and started electrocuting all of them. They all screamed out in pain. Suddenly Superboy broke down the door and the electric poles reseeded back into the pods. Everyone looked up at Superboy as he walked in and pushed Desmund and Guardian out of the way knocking them into the wall. "You here to help us or fry us" KF asked. Superboy stared at KF for a couple of seconds. "Huh I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." He said smiling. Robin finally was able to break out of his pod and started rubbing his wrists. " Ahh Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here, He'd have my head for taking so long." Robin pushed a button that caused all the pods to open. "Your head? He would have my head for taking so long to break these restraints. That mind blast made it really hard to concentrate. If Batman saw how long it took me I would have to go through hours of mandatory concentration and escaping lessons and that is the worst kind of torture ever invented" I said to him as I used my powers to crush my restraints landing on the ground in a crouch. "Seriously, that is what you two are worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight" KF yelled at us.

I used my powers to break KF and Aqualad's restraints and Superboy caught Aqualad before he fell since Aqualad was still weak. Robin walked up to me and looked at me concerned" You ok? He asked me. " Yeah I'm fine, I'll be extra sore tomorrow but I'll live." "Good" he said as we all started running out the room. Desmund had regained consciousness and was yelling at us as we were escaping "you'll never get out of here I'll have you all back in pods before morning". "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Rob said as he turned around and pulled out 4 exploding batarangs and threw them at the chambers that held our blood making them explode. " Seriously you need to get over this whelmed thing?" I said to him as we ran.

"We are still 52 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator" Aqualad was cut off by a group of g-trolls that were blocking the way to the elevator. Everyone just went around them but Superboy started attacking them. "Superboy, the goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here" Aqualad yelled at him as Superboy punched a g-troll making the hall shake. "You want to escape," Superboy yelled as he threw a g-troll. Aqualad turned around and forced the elevator doors to open. Robin pulled out his grappling hook and jumped onto a platform just like KF. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped up the shaft but then they started falling. I quickly lifted my hands catching them in the air and safely placed them on the platform by Robin and KF. "Superman can fly why can't I fly" Superboy sadly asked " Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool" Kid Flash said trying to cheer him up.

The elevator started to come down on us. I threw out my hands using my powers to force the doors to fly outwards and we all rushed into the building before the elevator could crushed us. A group of genomorphs ran around the corner and started chasing us. Superboy started giving us directions but he ended up leading us to a dead end. " Great directions supey you trying to get us repodded?" KF accused. Superboy looked confused "no I don't understand." " Don't apologize. This is perfect" Robin cut in smiling. I saw the air duct in the wall and understood what Robin meant. "Good job Superboy" I told him flying up to the airduct prying the cover off. "Who wants to go first" I asked the group. "I'll go since I have the map" Robin said. I lifted Robin up to the air duct and he crawled in. One by one I lifted the boys up and into the air duct, I went in last and followed the group.

We came out in a hallway on the other side of the building and Robin hacked the motion sensors leading the genomorphs on the wrong path. "Theirs still plenty of them between us and out though," I said to the group. " But I finally got room to move" KF said as he ran up the stairs knocking down some genomorphs that were in his way. KF was running so fast that he didn't see the door in front of him that was closing and couldn't stop in time to avoid it. He ran into the door and the impact sent him flying through the air knocking him flat on his butt. I laughed as I flew over to him "smooth KF very smooth". Superboy and Aqualad tried to force the door open but it would budge. I tried to open the door with my powers but the door was too thick I couldn't move it and Robin couldn't hack into it in time. I lit my hands on fire and started to melt the door but the process was going too slow and the genomorphs were closing in on us. I stopped trying to melt the door and my hands went back to normal as Robin kicked down a door that was near us and we ran threw it. We ran down another hallway but the genomorphs quickly surrounded us, the g-gnomes horns started glowing and the next thing I know my world went black once again.

When we were knocked out Superboy had a conversation with Dubbilex and Superboy decided he wanted Freedom. Guardian was released from the g-gnomes control and everyone that was unconscious was awakened. Guardian held his head in his hand "feels like fog lifting." "Guardian" I asked him softly as I stood up. He looked at us " Go, I'll deal with Desmond." " I think not" Desmond said as he came out in front of us. He held a blue vial in his hand " Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus" he said as he drank the blue liquid. We all watched in horror as Desmond starting twitching in pain. His skin started to peel away and he started growing, leaving a big, grey, ugly monster in the place that was once Doctor Desmond.

Guardian charged at Desmond but was easily swatted away. Superboy started punching Desmond but Desmond grabbed Superboy and jumped through the ceiling creating a giant hole. "Ok that's one-way to bust through the ceiling" Robin said as he pulled out his grappling hook, grabbed KF and pulled them both through the hole. Aqualad jumped through the hole and I fly through it just in time to see Superboy get thrown into Aqualad. They got up and I joined the group as we all rushed at Desmond. Superboy and Aqualad punched him in the face at the same time while KF got up under him making him trip. " Learned that one in kindergarten" he bragged. Robin flipped over KF throwing batarangs at Desmond but they didn't do any damage. I flew up to Desmond and punched him in the face while my hands were on fire burning away part of the skin that was still hanging on his face. I spun around and reverse side kicked him in the gut using my control over air to make the kick even more powerful knocking him to the ground. Using my earth power I placed my hands on the ground and lifted them up floating a big chunk of rock above my head and threw it at Desmond making him fall into one of the columns breaking it. "Of course, KF, Shade get over here" Robin called to us. I flew over to Robin and he explained the plan. "Got it," he asked us. " Got it," we said to him and ran off to perform our jobs.

Robin called Superboy and Aqualad over to explain the plan to them. KF ran off to distract Desmond while I started destroying some of the columns. I went up to one column lifting my hands out in front of me and quickly spread them apart forcing the rock to break apart in the column destroying it. I levitated some of the chunks of rock from the column I just broke and threw them into other columns breaking them as well. I helped Superboy and Aqualad do this to all the columns Robin told us to destroy. Robin drew an X on the floor out of chalk and Aqualad covered it with water. KF lured Desmond to the water and Superboy punched him to the floor on the X. Aqualad electrocuted the water Desmond was in and we all ran as the exploding batarangs Robin put in the remaining columns exploded bringing the ceiling down on us and Desmond.

As the ceiling started to crumble and chunks of rock rained down on us I pulled everyone close to me and lifted my hands creating a rock barrier around us. Sweat started running down my face from the strain of keeping up the barrier so we wouldn't be crushed. When the ceiling had finished collapsing I threw all the rocks around us away and fell to my knees from exhaustion " you ok Shade" Rob asked me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. " Yeah I'm fine what about you, are you ok." "Yeah I'm fine" he replied. " We did it" Aqualad said like he was shocked. I looked at up at everyone, we were each trying to catch our breath and we were all tired, bruised, and sore. " Was there ever any doubt" Robin said slowly out of breath as he high-fived KF but they both cringed from the pain. I stood up and walked over to Superboy "See? The moon" I said pointing to the moon in the sky. Then a figure started to come towards us and we were all surprised to find out it was superman. "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" I said to him as Superman landed in front of us. Then I noticed that not only did Superman show up but THE ENTIRE LEAGUE! We are so screwed I whispered as I watched our mentors walk up to us.

Superboy walked up to Superman and lifted up the torn piece of his suit exposing the Superman symbol on his chest. He smiled up at Superman, but when superman saw the symbol on his chest he glared at Superboy, which made Superboy loose his smile. Batman walked up to us " Is that what I think it is." he asked "He doesn't like being called an it," KF whispered to Batman. "I'm Superman's clone" Superboy told the league. The league looked shocked while Batman glared at us " start talking".

After we told the league what had happened and Superman basically blew off Superboy our mentors came up to us and I noticed they did not look happy. Batman started off the lecture " Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's get one thing clear." He was cut off by Flash " You should have called." "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman told us in a stern voice. I looked at my friends and I could tell that we were all thinking the same thing. Aqualad took the role as leader. "I am sorry, but we will." he told our mentors. "Aqualad, stand down" Aquaman told him. "Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important." "If this is about your treatment at the hall the 4 of you… Flash started to say but was interrupted by KF " the 5 of us, and its not." "Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all? Robin asked Batman trying to make him understand our point of view. I looked at Batman crossing my arms determination written all over my face "you have known us for years, trained us for years, and you know what we are capable of. You know we are ready, you just have to trust us." "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple get on board or get out of the way?" Superboy said while crossing his arms. We all stood by Superboy determined to win this argument. Batman's glare intensified but he eventually gave in.

_Mount Justice _

It's been a couple of days since our stand at Cadmus and we were now at Mount Justice the new HQ for Young Justice. This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We are calling it into service again batman said as he faced the 5 teens in front of him. Since you 5 are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." "Real missions" Robin and I asked at the same time. " Yes, but covert" Batman answered. "The league will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests" Flash said while pointing to the lighting bolt on his uniform. "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly" Aquaman said. "The 6 of you will be that team," Batman said in a serious tone. "Sweet" Robin said. " Wait 6" I asked confused. Last time I checked there were only 5 of us I thought to myself. Batman looked up behind us and we all turned around to see Martian Manhunter walking up with a girl around Superboy's age with green skin and red hair. "Hi" she said shyly waving her hand at us.

I heard KF whisper to Robin "Liking this gig more every minute." He walked up to Megan and welcomed her to the team and introduced us. "I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and Shade. It's cool if you forget their names" KF said trying to flirt. I rolled my eyes and walked up behind KF slapping him on the back of the head " Ow! hey Shade not cool" KF yelled at me as I walked up to the girl. "Oh thank God I thought I was going to be the only girl on the team," I said raising my hands in the air in excitement smiling at her. "Hi, I'm Shade" I told her holding out my hand for her to shake. "M'gann M'orzz" she said shaking my hand as Superboy walked up. She saw his shirt and suddenly her shirt started changing into a short-sleeved black shirt with a red X on the front. " I like your shirt" she said shyly to Superboy and he smiled. Ohhhhhhh I see a romance forming here I thought to myself. "Today is the day," Kaldur said and we all smiled.

_Unknown location_

Meanwhile a group of powerful people going by the name of The Light was having a meeting discussing recent events. An unknown voice spoke up first " Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge of Cadmus without the g-gnomes?" Another person added their opinion. " We have subtler means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know the league is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work." "Yes that is a dark twist," another voice said. And what about the crystal" the newest member asked the group. " We need the crystal in order for our plans to succeed." "Yes, Yes we are aware of this" the first voice said, "we are making plans as we speak to capture the crystal. We will soon have the crystal in our possession and under our control."


	3. Good day turned sour

Chapter 3-Good Day turned Sour

**disclaimer I do not own Young Justice or its many awesome characters. I only own my OC characters and my plot. **

Shade's POV

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon being made in the kitchen. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue short-sleeved t-shirt with the words _Bite Me _on the front in black, and a pair of black sneakers. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, made my bed, and ran down the stairs. "Morning Aunt Sue" I called out to my aunt who was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" she asked as she flipped a pancake in the air. " Yes I did, Batman cut patrol short last night. Apparently all the criminals decided to go on break at the same time. There was very little activity so I got to bed earlier then usual" I told her.

"Well that's good you need your rest, I tried to stay up until you got home but I accidentally fell asleep," she told me as she placed a plate full of delicious looking pancakes and 3 strips of bacon in front of me. My mouth started to water when I saw the food. I quickly grabbed a fork and some syrup and chowed down on my food.

I have lived with Aunt Susan ever since I was little after my parents died. She is my father's little sister and has lived in Gotham her entire life.

My father's family has lived in Gotham for generations. My father lived here until he met my mother. My mother lived in Gotham her entire life as well and the two met in college. After they got married they moved to California were there were better jobs.

Susan Parker or Aunt Sue as I call her, is a short and skinny 33-year-old. She has curly shoulder length blond hair that she dyed last month and chocolate-brown eyes. Her best feature however is her smile; no matter what she is always wearing her signature smile that can lift anyone's spirit.

She is not a very muscular or athletic person, but she has developed small muscles in her arms from her many years of cooking. Aunt Sue is the best cook in the world, Wally and Barry love to come over just for the food. Alfred even complimented Sue on her cooking. Some days Bruce, Dick, and Alfred will come over for dinner so Alfred can get a well deserved break. Aunt Sue doesn't mind it at all when people come over for dinner; she loves to cook and is constantly telling me that anyone who wants to come is welcome to.

Surprisingly she has been best friends with Bruce for years, way before I even came to live her and became Shade. She went to school with him before he started studying abroad and training, during this time they kind of lost touch with each other. When he returned to Gotham they became best friends again and she found out he was Batman. She knows that I am Shade, Dick is Robin, Wally is KF, and that Barry is Flash as well.

"That was delicious as usual aunty," I told her as I used my powers to float my now empty plate into the sink. I grabbed my backpack, which contained my Shade uniform just in case I needed it while I was out, from the couch and walked over to Aunt Sue. "Is it ok if I go over to Dick's house, me, Dick, Wally, and Sasha were planning on going to the movies and the arcade today to hang out," I asked her.

"That's fine, have fun, and be careful during patrol tonight. I have to work late tonight because of a party that is being held at the restaurant so you can stay at Bruce's tonight, I already asked him and he said it was fine." She informed me as she gave me a hug and a kiss on the check. I returned the hug, "ok that's cool, wait your going to be walking home alone, at night, in Gotham, ARE YOU CRAZY!" I said looking at her like she had grown two heads.

Her car broke down earlier this week and we had to take it to the shop to get it fixed, but she didn't get a replacement car because her job was only 10 minutes away and she didn't want to spend all that money on a car that she would only have a week and not use very much. She would rather wait for her car to be fixed and walk wherever she needed to go until then, "it's good exercise anyways," she is constantly telling me as her reason for walking.

The idea of her walking around Gotham alone at night didn't sit very well with me even if it wasn't that far of a walk. I knew first hand how bad Gotham gets after dark. But when Aunt Sue puts her mind to something she is not easily persuaded otherwise. "Before I go on patrol I can walk home with you Aunt Sue," I offered. "No that won't be necessary I'm not going to be walking home alone anyways, just like you Bruce and Alfred didn't like the idea of me walking home alone when I called them earlier telling them that I was going to be working late today. Bruce offered, well more like demanded, that he walk me home after work. Now if he is going to do that by silently lurking amongst the shadows as Batman or down with me as Bruce remains the million dollar question, but either way I won't be walking home alone." She reassured me.

"Good, I'll make sure to thank Bruce when I see him, anyways I need to get going so I'm not late, bye Aunt Sue" I told her as I ran out the door and started walking towards the Wayne Mansion.

Dick's house isn't very far from mine so it only took me 10 minutes to get there. When I arrived at the house Alfred greeted me at the door. "Good morning mistress Dawn" he said smiling at me as I walked inside. "Morning Alfred" I said as I hugged him. "Master Bruce and Master Dick are down in the cave waiting for you," he informed me as he closed the door. "Thanks Alfred" I waved at him as I flew down to the batcave.

I flew down the steps of the batcave to see Bruce and Dick standing by the batcomputer in civilian clothes. "Hey guys" I called out as I flew over to them and landed. "Morning Dawn" Bruce said to me as he typed on the huge keyboard looking through files on some new criminal organization that we ran into a couple days ago during patrol. "Hey Dawn" Dick said waving at me. "Hey Bruce I wanted to thank you for offering, or as she called it demanded that you walk Aunt Sue home tonight, I appreciate it." I said to him.

Bruce grinned at the way Susan described his offer to walk her home. Susan is a part of a very small group of people that Bruce considers as a close friend. Not one of his many fake rich friends that he pretends to like to keep up appearances, but a true friend that he can trust and that would still like him even if he was dirt poor. And he was not about to let her walk home alone after dark in Gotham, not if he could help it.

"It is no problem, she knows she shouldn't be walking around Gotham after dark anyways. She of all people knows how dangerous Gotham can be," he said not turning his head away from the computer as he continued to sift through the files on the screen. "Aunt Sue was planning on walking home alone?" Dick asked us raising an eyebrow . Dick and Wally are like sons/nephews to Aunt Sue and are one of the only ones that are allowed to call her Aunt Sue other then me. "Yeah she was, but it is Aunt Sue we're talking about, that woman is crazy and can be very headstrong when she wants to be," I said out loud. "Well, now we know where you get it from" Robin said sarcastically. "Like you can talk Dick," I said in the same sarcastic tone he had just used. Bruce turned from the computer and playfully glared at me. "What, it's true," I said putting my hands up in a don't kill me way. "Where is Wally," I asked him "I'm ready to go have some fun and we still have to meet Sasha at the arcade, and you know I hate being late"

As soon as the words left my mouth Wally came speeding down the stairs of the cave "I'm here, I'm here" he said as he skidded to a stop. "Then what are we waiting for come on slow pokes, we're wasting day light." I said to the boys as I started flying towards the stairs. "Bye Bruce, see you later for patrol" I said to him as I flew through the secret entrance of the cave.

We walked up to the arcade 15 minutes later and saw my girl best friend Sasha leaning against the building waiting for us. Sasha Winters is 14, a year older then Dick and I and attends Gotham Academy. She has violet eyes, long wavy black hair with purple highlights that goes to mid back, and is average height for her age. She is a dancer and a volleyball player so she is graceful and athletic. She is curvy and very pretty, but doesn't flaunt her beauty like most of the girls at GA. She is wearing a red short sleeved shirt with the words _Shut up and Dance_ in white on the front, white shorts, and red sneakers. She is a very outgoing person that isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can be one of the nicest, most caring, and loyal people you will ever meet, but make her angry or mess with her friends and she can become worse then the Joker. Like Aunt Sue she knows all our secret I.D's, even Wally's and Bruce's. She actually found out Bruce's by accident, but she had known Bruce for a while since she hangs out with Dick and I all the time, so he trusted her enough to keep her mouth shut. We have been best friends ever since I moved to Gotham. Her parents are friends with Aunt Sue since they all work in the same restaurant.

"Took you guys long enough," she said teasingly as she pushed herself off the wall and placed her hands on her hips. "Well hello to you too Sasha" I said jokingly. "Why hello my awesome, amazing, smart, beautiful, and very late best friend" Sasha said using the same joking tone I did. "What's up Skittles" Wally said as he put an arm around her shoulder. Sasha is in love with skittles so Wally gave her the nickname skittles when we were younger. Sasha is like a sister to the two boys and Wally and Sasha love to tease and joke around with each other just like siblings. "Nothing much I was just waiting outside in the hot sun for an hour for your slow butt to get here. I thought you were the one that had super speed." She teased. "We did not take an hour Sasha we are only 10 minutes late" Dick said to her as they got their coins and walked over to the games. "It sure felt like an hour wonder boy, but whatever it doesn't matter anymore lets play some games," she said as she ran to a game. "Your just impatient and its not wonder boy, its BOY WONDER!" Dick whisper yelled at Sasha as he ran after her.

We played in the arcade for a couple of hours then we went to see the newest action movie at the theaters. "That movie was so awesome" Wally said as we walked out of the theater. "Yeah that dude was so cool he was taking out people left and right, and did you see the way he dodged all those bullets and didn't get hit once," Sasha said as she pretended to fight an invisible enemy and dodge invisible bullets. I laughed at her "Yeah it was awesome, one of the best I've seen in a while. However I didn't like the girl in the movie she was so annoying and useless the entire time." I said. "Who cares if she was useless or annoying she was hot, plus that's what the awesome bullet dodging guy is there for" Wally said. I just rolled my eyes at him and decided against starting an argument with him over the matter. "I loved all his gadgets and cars, those cars where amazing" Dick said in a dreamlike state.

"Well I've had fun guys but it's getting late, I should be getting home" Sasha said to us. "Ok we will walk you home" Dick said to her as we walked to her house. Once we dropped Sasha off and said hello to her parents we started walking back to Dick's house. We hadn't been walking long when Dick's phone started ringing. He answered it and it turned out to be Kaldur. Dick put the call on speaker as we sat down on a bench to listen to what Kaldur had to say. He told us he was going to Star City to convince Roy to join the team. He asked us if we would accompany him. "Kaldur, you didn't even need to ask, of course we will come with you. Just say when and where and we will be there," I told him speaking for the group. "I heard the villain Brick is conducting a smuggling operation at the docks in Star City tonight. Green Arrow is away on a League mission so I am positive Roy will show up to stop him. I suggest we suit up and meet by the Docks in an hour," Kaldur told us. "Ok Kaldur we will see you in an hour" Dick said as he closed his phone and looked at us. "Well it looks like we have a mission guys," Wally said standing up from the bench. "Finally I get to kick some butt, last nights patrol was so uneventful, which now that I think about it should probably make me nervous since Gotham is never uneventful" I said to Wally as we ran towards the house.

We quickly reached the Wayne mansion and ran down to the Batcave. We changed into our uniforms and informed Batman on where we were going promising to be back before patrol and zeta tubed to Star City. We ran over to the docks and met up with Aqualad. We hid behind some crates and watched the scene unfold before us waiting for the perfect time to reveal ourselves. Speedy had already confronted Brick as he shot an exploding arrow at him ruining the expensive suit he was wearing. " Uhh! Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?! Brick yelled at Speedy. He looked at his henchmen "scorch the earth boys" he said to them as they aimed their guns at Speedy. "And that would be our cue guys" Wally said speeding off knocking guns out of the men's hands. Robin swung on his grappling hook and threw some batarangs at the rest of the men making them drop their guns as he disappeared into the shadows.

I jumped out and started fighting them using hand to hand combat. They were inexperienced fighters that didn't put up much of a fight so I was able to easily knock them out. I turned to Brick and saw him put his hands on the floor and break off a big chunk of rock then throw it at Speedy. Speedy strung an arrow and let it fly at Brick. I used my powers to stop the rock from hitting Speedy turning it around in mid air and threw it back at Brick. He dodged the rock and glared at me as I flew up to Aqualad and Speedy. "The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need." I heard Aqualad say to Speedy.

Robin jumped out of the shadows "for covert missions, you know, spy stuff" he said. Wally ran up the wall and stood in front of us, "and wait until you see Superboy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first" he said to Speedy. I chuckled at KF's comment and looked at Speedy. "It's amazing, we even have an awesome target practice room where you can practice shooting your arrows on moving targets, you would love it," I said to him.

Our conversation was cut short when Brick picked up another piece of rock and threw it at us. Everyone jumped out of the way and Aqualad cut the rock in half with his water bearers that were shaped as swords. I lifted my hands and some of the water from the docks rose into the air and flew towards Brick. I commanded the water to surround him. Brick tried to resist and break free but was unable to escape the water that was quickly spinning around him creating a water wall of sorts. I made the water fully surround him from the neck down and froze the water around him. Brick looked at me " You really think this can hold me little girl" he laughed as he broke free from the ice causing it to shatter into multiple pieces. When the ice broke some ice shards came flying towards me. I waved my hand and the ice shards stopped flying towards me and melted back into water in the air. I relinquished my power on the water and let it drop to the floor.

Speedy shot three exploding arrows at him. As they exploded Brick staggered back a little but the arrows did no serious damage. He grinned at Speedy "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." "Hey there is a girl right here you know" I yelled at him taking offense to his comment. Brick laughed as I scowled at him. Speedy stringed another arrow and Brick stood there holding his arms out daring Speedy to shoot him. I watched as Speedy let the arrow fly and it hit Brick straight in the chest. Red foam came out of the arrow and started growing around Brick as he tried to escape, the foam was to strong and he ended up trapped inside it.

With Brick trapped and his henchmen unconscious I flew over to the rest of the group to finish our conversation with Speedy. "Nice shot Speedy" I complimented him as I flew over. He cracked a small smile for half a second before his face became expressionless again. "High-density polyurethane foam, nice" KF said impressed going into scientist mode. "So, Speedy, you in?" Robin casually asked leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Speedy started walking towards him "Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a baby sitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it." He angrily said to the group.

"What is with you and your attitude lately, I asked him crossing my arms over my chest. "I mean I understand why you were angry at the League for not being completely honest with us, but I mean come on Roy their superheroes and sometimes that requires them to keep secrets even from their partners. You can't tell me that you have never kept a secret from Arrow about something related to your hero life because I know you have. You can't stay angry forever Roy, its not good for you. You can't just abandon your friends and go solo just because of one mistake on their part," I yelled at him. He glared at me "So you don't care that the League lied to us and broke our trust." "Of course I care Roy, I was just as angry as you were when I found out but unlike you I've moved on, we've moved on," I told him pointing to Robin, KF, and Aqualad. "I've forgiven, not forgotten, but forgiven, I'm not holding a stupid and pointless grudge. People make mistakes Roy life goes on. I think its time you forgive and move on already. Don't waste your life being angry Roy, it won't solve anything, trust me I know." I didn't wait around to see what everyone's reaction was to my little lecture. "Robin I'll meet you back at the cave for patrol, bye KF, bye Aqualad" I said as I flew to the zeta tubes and teleported back to Gotham.

**And that is the third chapter everyone. The next chapter is going to be the rest of the Welcome to Happy Harbor episode and then I will do drop zone. After those two chapters I will do one or two of my own plot developing chapters that go in depth to explain Dawn's past. I hope you guys liked Sasha because you will be seeing more of her and her friendship with the group as the story develops. **


	4. Happy Harbor

**Welcome to Happy Harbor**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice **

**All my chapters will be in Shade's POV unless I say otherwise.**

I teleported back to the batcave and was greeted by Bruce who was in his Batman persona. He watched me as I walked out of the teleporter and grumbled about how stupid Speedy was being. "I take it your mission didn't go very well," he said. "No, it didn't" I told him curtly as I plopped down in a chair by the computer. Robin teleported into the cave shortly after I did and quickly walked over to Batman and I. "You know you shouldn't have been so hard on him, Shade" Robin said to me. "He's acting like a child, he needed someone to knock some sense into him and if that required him to hear the cold hard truth then so be it," I told him standing up from my chair crossing my arms. "Now Roy will never join the team" Robin yelled at me. "Oh, so now it's my fault he's being childish and immature" I yelled back. By this point we were in each other's faces, neither of us wanted to be the first to let up their harsh glare. "That's enough you two we have a job to do so pull yourselves together or I'll pull you from patrol," Batman lowly growled as he used his famous bat glare on us. Robin and I continued to glare at each other but stayed silent as we headed towards our motorcycles and sped down the streets of Gotham.

When we returned from patrol we had taken down twenty muggers, stopped a bank robbery, took down the Penguin, and had another encounter with the new but still nameless organization, stopping them from getting their hands on a valuable piece of technology. I jumped off my motorcycle as I parked it in the corner of the cave. Batman walked over to the batcomputer and started pulling up data on what this mysterious new group tried to steal. I went over to the changing room and changed out of my Shade uniform placing it in a glass case next to where Robin and Batman's will go when they take their costumes off. I have two Shade suits, one I keep in the batcave and the other I keep at home in my backpack just in case I need it while I'm out or at school.

I walked out of the changing room in some white basketball shorts and a big blue t-shirt. I walked over to Batman who was still staring at the computer screen studying our new enemy and probably would continue to until he went to go get Aunt Sue from work. "Night Bruce, I'm going to get something to eat and then head to my room" I told him as I walked up the stairs to the exit. I have my own room in the Wayne mansion. Every time I would spend the night here I would always stay in the same guest room and since I come over a lot either because we get in late from patrol or just whenever I feel like staying over it transformed into my own room. This house has become my second home. "Good Night Dawn" Bruce said to me as he continued to stare at the computer screen.

I exited the cave and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Hey Alfred do we have any pasta left over from last night," I asked him as I walked over to the fridge. "Yes we do mistress Dawn. I had a feeling you were going to want that so I made some fresh rolls to go along with it," he told me as he pulled out some delicious looking rolls from the oven. "Have I ever told you how much I love you Alfred," I asked him as I pulled out the pasta and put it in the microwave. I made two plates because I knew Dick would be hungry when he got here, even though we were mad at each other we still look out for one another. "Everyday mistress Dawn" Alfred replied laughing softly as he buttered the rolls. "Well good, cause you truly are amazing," I took the plates from the microwave and walked over to him so he could place a freshly buttered roll on each plate. I walked over to the counter that over looked the kitchen placing the plates down as Dick walked in. "Hello master Dick, mistress Dawn has a plate of pasta waiting for you and I just made fresh rolls" Alfred said to Dick as he sat down next to me in front of his plate. "I say it all the time but I'm going to say it once again you are amazing Alfred" Dick said to the man as Alfred walked out of the kitchen. Dick and I sat in an awkward silence eating our food quietly, until Dick got sick of the silence and started a conversation.

"Shade I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was angry that Speedy wasn't going to join the team and I took my anger and frustration out on you and that wasn't right. I truly am sorry" Dick was avoiding eye contact looking down at his food stirring his pasta slowly waiting for me to answer. "I know you didn't mean it Dick, it's fine, I yelled right back at you so I am partly to blame as well" I told him taking a bite out of my roll. "So were good" Dick asked slowly smiling. "Best friends can't stay mad at each other for very long wonder boy" I said smirking using Sasha's nickname for him. "Uh, not you too" he mumbled as he put his head in his hand. I laughed at his reaction and he grinned back at me. And just like that everything was back to normal. We were back to being best friends just like it should and always would be.

The next day Robin, Wally, and I zeta tubed to Mount Justice. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a black shirt with the batman symbol on it and black shoes. "Recognized Robin B01, Kid Flash, B03, Shade B10" The computer said loudly announcing our presence to everyone. We ran over to where the rest of the team was as they looked at multiple holographic computer screens in the main hanger area. "Did you ask him?" Robin asked them "What did he say?" Wally asked right after Robin not giving anyone a chance to answer the first question. "He's arriving now," Aqualad told us. "Then what are we waiting for" Wally said speeding off to meet Red Tornado. The rest of us quickly ran after Wally to the landing area were we watched as Red Tornado landed in front of us.

"Red Tornado" Wally called out excited waving his hand at the android. "Greetings, is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave" Tornado asked in his robotic voice. "We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad said a hint of hope in his voice. "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" Red told us in a matter of fact sort of way. I groaned "but it's been over a week, and nothing…" I was cut off when Tornado put up his hand conveying the message to be silent. "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each others company," Red said to the group causing me to frown slightly. "This team is not a social club," Aqualad said speaking my thoughts.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave," Red suggested as he walked into the base. "Keep busy" I heard Wally whisper angrily to Robin. "Does he think we're falling for this" Robin asked clenching his fists. "Oh, I'll find out" Megan said in her overly happy voice as she faced Red Tornado trying to read his mind. "She can read robots minds; I didn't think that was possible" I thought to myself as I waited to hear what she found out. She turned back to us with a look of disappoint on her face "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic, I can't read his mind."

"Nice try, though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" Wally asked Megan leaning in closer flirting. I just shook my head at him "We all know what you're thinking now" I told him as I hit him upside the head in the form of a Gibb's slap. "And now we tour the clubhouse" Aqualad said somewhat bitterly. "Well Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides," Megan offered as we looked at Superboy. "Don't look at me," Superboy said in his usual grumpy way crossing his arms. "We wont, a private tour sounds much more fun," Wally said turning back to Megan. I Gibb's slapped him on the head again. "Ow Shade quit it with the hitting" Wally grumbled rubbing the back of his head. "Sh-she never said private," Robin said to Wally stuttering slightly. "Whoa whoa whoa hold up wait a minute rewind press play, did Robin just stutter" I thought shocked as I looked at Robin, Robin never stutters, like EVER! I quickly shook my head clear of my thoughts as I heard Megan begin the tour.

After the tour we walked into a room with a big pool of water in it as Wally started telling us facts about the Mountain. "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." "Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked confused. "The cave's secret location was compromised," I told him. "So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense" he said sarcasm clear in his voice. "If villains know of the cave we must be on constant alert." Megan told us. Robin grabbed her hand "the bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here" Robin said very fast confusing Megan. "Ok, first it was stuttering, now he's grabbing Megan's hand in a flirty way, that's something Wally would do. What is this crazy Robin day!" I yelled in my head.

Wally lifted Robin's hand from Megan's and interpreted for her "uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." "Ah, that's much clearer" Megan said slowly scratching her head still confused. Superboy sniffed the air "I smell smoke." Megan's eyes widened "my cookies!" she quickly flew towards the kitchen. I flew after her as the boys ran after us.

We arrived in the kitchen to see Megan using her telekinesis to open up the oven and lift the hot tray of charred cookies onto the counter. She stared at her ruined cookies sadly "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of… heh never mind," she chuckled nervously. "I bet they'd have tasted great," I said trying to cheer her up "he doesn't seem to mind," pointing to KF who was stuffing his face with the charred cookies. Wally looked up from the cookies when he noticed we were all staring at him like he was crazy. "I have a serious metabolism" he defended himself. "I'll make more?" Megan said slowly as if it were both a question and a statement. "It was sweet of you to make any" Aqualad told her. "Thanks Aqualad" Megan thanked him smiling. "We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually my friends call me Kaldur" he told her placing his hand on his chest. "I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret ID" he said leaning towards Megan from across the counter. "Unlike Mr. Dark glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name" he said pointing to Robin who you could tell was glaring at KF even though you couldn't see his eyes. "Leave him alone Wally, you know how Batman is," I said quickly to KF defending Robin. "How come you don't wear glasses like Robin, Shade" Superboy asked me. "Call me Dawn, Batman tried to make me follow that rule but unlike Robin I broke the rules when I told my girl best friend who I was. After he saw that I wasn't going to follow the rule he said that I could only tell people that he approved of and that I absolutely trusted with my life." "Mine's no secret it's M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name and I'm on earth now" she grinned at us. Superboy started to walk away when suddenly he yelled out "Get out of my head."

For a second I was confused on what he was talking about until I heard Megan's voice in my head making me slightly wince in pain. "M'gann stop!" Aqualad tells her sternly making her jump back, surprised by his tone. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy" he said trying to make her understand. "Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain" Wally whispered to her pointing to Superboy. "Stop being mean KF" I scolded him.

"I.. I didn't mean to" she was struggling to find the right words to say to apologize. "Just stay out" Superboy yelled at her a little harsher then was necessary as he walked off. We looked at Megan nervously when she lightly hit her hand on her forehand like she had just remembered something "Hello Megan I know what we can do" she floated off the ground and took off down the hallway. We all followed her and she convinced Superboy to come with us as we walked to the hanger where all the aircrafts were held.

"It's my martian bioship," she pointed to a red and blue circle looking thing that was in the middle of the hanger. "Cute not aerodynamic, but cute" Wally said. Megan laughed "It's at rest silly I'll wake it." She lifted her hand and the circle quickly transformed into an awesome looking red and blue aircraft. The bioship turned around in the air as a door formed in the back and a ramp came out of it as Megan put her hand down. "Well are you coming," she asked us. "Oh heck yeah this is awesome, how fast does it go, what kind of weapons does it have, does it use gas or some other type of energy" I rambled as I quickly rushed over to her. The only thing I love just as much if not more then being Shade is airplanes and cars. I have always had a fascination with airplanes, fast military ones especially, and when Megan brought out this beauty I just couldn't resist the temptation. The boys looked at each other silently debating on if they should get in or not, but ultimately decided to follow Megan into the Ship.

We walked into the bioship to see 6 seats pop up from floor for us to sit in. "My life has now reached a new level of awesomeness" I sat down in the seat in the middle of the bioship in front of Megan's command chair and a seatbelt formed around me strapping me in. Everyone took a seat looking kind of freaked out when the seat belts formed around them. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors" Megan said as she sat in the command chair. When the bay doors were fully open we lifted off the ground and shot off. "This is so cool" I said bouncing in my chair barely containing my excitement "you are definitely showing me how to fly this thing" I told Megan. She smiled at my enthusiasm, "I would be happy to teach you." "Incredible" Robin said staring out the window as the buildings below becoming a blur at the speed we were going. "She sure is" Wally said in a dreamy voice as he looked at Megan. When he finally realized he said that aloud he quickly tried to cover "I—I mean the ship, which like all ships is a she." "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth" Robin whispered to Megan but loud enough to were we could all hear it. I laughed loudly at the comment as Wally groaned "Dude!"

I could faintly hear Kaldur and SB talking about Superboy's outburst earlier this morning. Aqualad was trying to give him advice on how to apologize to Megan. "He'll come around," Robin whispers to Megan. "He doesn't seem to like me much," she said sadly. "You guys do remember he has super hearing right?" I reminded them as they looked at Superboy who had heard every word they said.

Robin quickly changed the subject "Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting." I turned my chair around to face Megan as she put the bioship on autopilot and stood up. Everyone turned to watch her as her body and clothes changed into a girl version of Robin. She twirled and transformed into a girl version of KF striking a pose at the end. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked to no one in particular. "Yes" I said immediately not looking at Wally. Megan shifted back to normal as Robin clapped for her "impressive but you know your not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she explained looking at the floor. "And your clothes?" Aqualad asked. "They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." "As long as they're the only ones" Superboy muttered harshly making Megan frown. "Then try to do me," I told her distracting her from Superboy's comment. She looked at me and smiled as she changed into a perfect replica of me in my Shade costume.

"Wow, nice job you got every last detail correct" I complimented as I scanned her with my eyes, trying to find a flaw in her disguise, but found none. She changed back to her original form and sat down in the command chair once again. "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked her. "Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique," she replied. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin laughs pointing at KF "When he tries it bloody nose." I laughed once again while Wally screamed at Robin. "Here's something I can do" Megan said as the bioship started to turn invisible, "camouflage mode."

I glanced out the window and saw that the bioship was no longer red and blue. It blended in with the sky around us hiding us from view. "This ship just keeps getting better and better," I said. Red Tornado's voice came through the radio telling us about an emergency alert that was activated in Happy Harbor and we went to investigate. "Tornado's keeping us busy again" Robin said bitterly. "Well a simple fire led to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert," Megan said to him. "I think I know the cause," Superboy shouted as we looked out the window to see a huge twister coming towards us. The bioship got sucked into the twister and started to violently jerk around. I lifted my hands and commanded the wind to ease up a bit around us creating an opening in the twister so Megan could maneuver the ship through it and land on the ground.

We exited the ship and even though I didn't see it I knew Robin had performed his famous disappearing act silently lurking into the building. Most people can't tell when or how he disappears, but by being his best friend and having worked with him for years I have learned to sense when he disappears. "Robin are tornadoes common to New England?" Aqualad asked as he looked around for Robin. "He was just here" Megan said confused. "He does that a lot you'll get used to it after a while" I told them. I put on my mask that I had in my pocket, even though I don't wear glasses like Robin I wasn't stupid enough to go into a dangerous situation using my powers in civilian clothes with no mask on.

I flew into the building to see Robin get thrown into a wall by a red robot that resembled Tornado but had a more muscular build and had big blue tubes sticking out his back. "Who's your new friend" Superboy asked Robin as I helped him off the ground. "Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Rob said while trying to catch his breath. "My apologies you may address me as Mr. Twister" the robot boomed as he created two tornadoes sending Superboy crashing into the wall. KF put on his goggles and ran towards Twister but got knocked off his feet and thrown out the door by a small tornado knocking him unconscious in the grass. Another twister throws Megan and Kaldur into each other dazing them for a while. "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not however, expecting children," Twister said in a bored tone. "We're not children!" Robin growled at Twister throwing exploding batarangs at him but Twister just swatted them away. "Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing," he said in what I considered a robotic version of an annoyed voice. "Well we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can" Rob yelled back at him. "Oh no, now he's got another one, whelmed was bad enough but now I have to listen to him say turbed all the time, thanks a lot Twister" I groaned.

Megan used her telekinesis to crush the top of an air tube causing steam to cover Twister. SB lunged at him but got thrown back into Megan. Robin and Kaldur run up to him but end up getting thrown into each other as well. "Indeed that was quit turbing," Twister said as he turned to me "and then there was one." "Well this one is about to take you down," I told him getting into a fighting position. "I highly doubt that" he said as he threw a twister at me. I threw up my hands and made the twister disappear. "Well, well, well, what do we have here you can control the air as well, interesting" he said intrigued. I created a big gust of wind and used it to throw him out the building. He created two twisters and threw them at me. I flew up and dodged them throwing a fireball at Twister successfully scorching his chest plate a little. Twister laughed, "Now this is more like it," he said as KF ran up behind him but again got thrown into a wall. I turned to see that Megan caught him before he could fall to the ground and the rest of the team came up to stand beside me.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now. The only one that seems remotely able to keep up with me is that girl there," he said pointing to me.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur shouted at him frustrated. "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Twister declared. Aqualad turned to Megan "read his mind find a weakness." "I thought I wasn't suppose to do that," Megan hesitated remembering their earlier conversation. "It's ok with the bad guys" Robin said impatiently. "Nothing I'm getting nothing, hello Megan" she said tapping her hand on her forehead "Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, and how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes." "Red Tornado sent us here" Aqualad said. "After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy" Robin added. "Speedy called it we're a joke" KF said as the three walked towards Twister.

I wasn't totally convinced Twister was Tornado but I knew the boys wouldn't listen to me when they were this worked up, so I didn't say anything and kept a beady eye on Twister. "We know who you are and what you want," Robin yelled at Twister who was floating high up in the air. "So let's end this" Aqualad said. Twister narrowed his eyes at the boys and spoke slowly in a dark voice "Consider it ended." He raises his hands and the sky turns black and the wind around us starts to pick up like a storm before a hurricane. "An impressive show, but we will not indulge you we will not engage" Aqualad yelled at Twister struggling to be heard above the wind. I saw lightning flash behind Twister as I tried to calm the wind around the group so we wouldn't get blown away. "Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked nervously. "You think I'm Tornado? Ironic" Twister said as he shot a bolt of lightning at the ground in front of us causing an explosion that sent us flying through the air.

Megan put the bioship in front of us blocking us from Twisters view. "Fine then. I won't deny you children have power but playing hide and seek with you wouldn't help me achieve my objectives so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy," he growled as he flew off.

"What happened" Wally asked confused rubbing his head trying to ease the pain from the hard landing. "I placed the bioship in-between us" Megan said softly. "And that's suppose to make it right?" Superboy yelled at her "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado." "Hey don't yell at her she didn't trick anyone. She had an idea and threw the idea out there for the group to think about. You guys were the ones that jumped to conclusions without looking at all the facts. Don't blame her for that," I snapped at him angrily for once again yelling at Megan.

"She didn't do it on purpose," Aqualad agreed. "It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened" Robin said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers we'll take it from here" Wally said staring at the ground. Megan's frown grew with every comment making me even angrier. "So now we're blaming everything on Megan. The entire fight wasn't her fault and what about Superboy. He is a rookie too and you guys aren't saying anything bad about him and he's only been fighting a day," I yelled at them defending Megan. "Stay out of our way" SB said as he ran off after Twister. Robin and KF looked at Megan guiltily then glanced at me as I glared at them, they followed Superboy and ran off as well.

"I was just trying to be a part of the team," Megan said weakly. "To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team" Aqualad said as he ran off after the boys. "Don't worry Megan their just angry they got their butts kicked by an android, it wasn't your fault" I told her. "You should go they will need your help" Megan said as she started walking to the bioship. "No I'm staying with you, they can handle Twister themselves," I told her not wanting to leave her. "No, Shade I'm fine they need you more than I do." I placed a hand on her shoulder silently offering her encouragement before I flew to Happy Harbor.

When I reached Happy Harbor I saw it was basically destroyed as multiple twisters whipped around crushing houses, picking up boats and cars and throwing them everywhere. I spotted KF and Robin hiding behind a rock as Robin pulled out his utility belt from his jacket. I flew over to them and peeked out from behind the rock searching for Twister. "Good Shade you showed up we could really use your help" KF said relieved. I glared at him and stayed silent still mad at them for making Megan feel bad. "Aw come on Shade you know I hate the silent treatment" he whined. "That is exactly why I'm doing it," I thought as I continued to ignore him. I flinched when I heard Megan's voice inside my head. "Listen to me all of you" she said urgently in our heads. "What did we tell you," Superboy growled. "I know and I know I messed up but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me," she said as she explained the plan.

"Megan you are a genius" I told her through the link as I saw her fly towards Twister disguised as Red Tornado. "Hit the showers boys I was hoping you could handle this clearly you cannot" she said to the group in Tornadoes voice. I stayed hidden behind the rock waiting for the signal for the plan to begin. " But we've got a plan now" Robin fake whined. "The subject is not up for debate," Megan said as the boys left to go to their positions as Megan faced Twister.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister said to Megan. "I'm here now," she said lifting her hands. That was my cue to make a twister so it looked like Tornado made it and threw it at Twister. He dodges and throws his own at Megan. I continued to make tornadoes for Megan throwing them at Twister to make sure he believes she is Tornado. She pretended to get hit by a twister and laid completely still on the ground making it look like she was unconscious as Twister walked up to her. "Remain still android," he said as wires came out of his fingers attaching themselves onto Megan's head. "The reprogramming won't take long." Megan grabbed the wires and transformed her head back to normal "longer then you might think." I lifted a piece of a broken boat in the air and threw it at Twister making him stumble back as KF rushed over and threw him into Superboy who continuously punched him creating many dents in his armor. Superboy threw him into the water where Kaldur was waiting to electrocute him sending him flying back to the surface. Megan lifted and held him in air as I telekinetically ripped off his robotic arms letting them fall to the ground rendering him unable to create any more twisters. Robin threw exploding batarangs at him causing him to fall to the ground as Megan let go of him.

We all walked up to the defeated android and watched as Twister's chest plate opened up causing a small and skinny man in a green body suit to fall out onto the concrete. "Foul I—I call foul," he said weakly holding up his hands in surrender. I saw Megan lift a huge boulder in the air and before I could use my powers to stop her she dropped the boulder on the man crushing him. I stared at the rock where the man had just been. "Did she just…no she wouldn't…but she did…no there has to be a logical explanation" I stuttered as I stared at Megan.

Robin stormed over to her "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!" he screamed at her anger in his eyes. Megan just grinned back at him "you said you trust me" she lifted the boulder revealing the man was just another robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind" Megan told us. I let out a huge sigh of relief knowing she didn't just commit murder. KF bends down and picks up one of the robots eyes "cool souvenir" he threw the eye up in the air and caught it before it hit the ground. "We should have had more faith in you" Kaldur said. "Yeah you rocked this mission. Get it rocked" Wally said trying to be funny. "Ignore him, we are all just turbed your on the team" Rob told her. "Thanks me too" she said smiling.

Robin looked at KF and Kaldur. "We also wanted to apologize for being so hard on you earlier, we hope you can forgive us" Robin asked Megan apologetically, hoping she would forgive them. "You are forgiven" Megan said already back to her cheerful self. The boys looked at me next "does this mean the silent treatment punishment is over, please, please, pretty please Shade. I hate getting the cold shoulder from you its worse than when you yell" Wally begged me. I stared at them for a couple of seconds silently enjoying making them suffer and grinned.

"I guess since Megan forgave you so will I." "YES" Robin and KF yelled at the same time fist bumping each other as they walked to the bioship. When they were out of sight Megan turned to me. "I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me today." I looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder "No one messes with a sister of mine unless they want to face the fury of Shade" I told her smiling. A huge grin formed on her face "you called me your sister" she said surprised. "Yeah I did we might not be blood related but I consider you a sister and a good friend" I told her as we walked to the bioship. "Same" she said giving me a hug before we walked into the bioship and flew home.

_**Mount Justice**_

We brought back the remains of the crushed robot to Mount Justice so we could study it as we informed Tornado on recent events. "It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you" Aqualad explained to him. "Agreed" Tornado nodded. "Is that why you wouldn't help us" Megan asked curious. Tornado shook his head "No this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." "But if you're in danger" Megan started but was cut off by Tornado. "Consider the matter closed" Tornado turned from the table and walked away from the team.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash they'd have jumped right in to fix things" Wally told us. "Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin said. His statement shocked me and I Gibb's slapped him. "Dude harsh" Wally said. "And inaccurate" I heard Tornado say as he walked down the hall "I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy, I also have excellent hearing." I grinned satisfied with Tornadoes come back.

Robin rubbed the back of his head embarrassed "heh, right sorry I'll strive to be more accurate" he apologized. "And more respectful" Aqualad said to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Speedy was so wrong" Wally said as they started walking down the hall. "This team thing" Robin started "might just work out" Aqualad finished for him. I stayed behind with SB and Megan. Superboy turned to us and quietly said "Sorry" to Megan then walked away.

I saw Megan smile like the Cheshire cat and I grinned, "Ohhhhh yeah there is definitely something forming there," I thought to myself as Megan and I walked towards the kitchen. As we were walking I told her about Aunt Sue and how amazing her cooking is telling her she should come over for dinner one day so Sue could teach her how to cook and bake. "Really, you don't think she would mind" Megan asked jumping up and down in excitement. "For family, she wouldn't mind at all" I reassured Megan.

**Chapter 4 everyone. In this episode I wanted to show how Dawn is slowly starting to consider the team as her family. This is my longest chapter so far and I'm so happy its finished. Next chapter is Drop-zone but with a few twists and then we get into Dawns past. Please, please, please, with a cherry on top review.**


	5. Drop Zone part 1

**Drop Zone part 1**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice just Dawn and my other OC's**

I was in the main hanger area at Mount Justice with the rest of the team as Batman briefed us on our mission. Batman was facing the holographic computer screens that were filled with pictures of the island Santa Prisca. As I tried to listen to Batman I heard loud crunching coming from my right and I turned my head to see Wally smacking on a bag of potato chips. He stopped chewing when he felt my glare and looked at me sheepishly "Sorry" he mouthed as he put down the chips.

I turned back to Batman as he continued to tell us about our first official mission. "Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neosteroid. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom" he pulled up a picture of the factory on Santa Prisca. "Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a recon mission only, observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones" he finished as a map popped up on the screen showing us the two drop zones in the form of two red dots.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked. Batman turned away from the computer screens and faced the team. "Work that out between you" he told us as he walked out of the room towards the zeta tubes.

"Suit up guys," I yelled to the group as I flew to my room to put on my Shade uniform. Once everyone was suited up and ready to go we boarded the bioship and flew off towards Santa Prisca. We sat in silence for most of the trip, each of us mentally preparing ourselves for the mission.

"I know Robin really wants to be the leader but I don't think he's ready to lead such a new team," I thought as I saw Santa Prisca forming in the distance. "Drop zone A in 30" Megan said as we got closer to the first drop zone. Aqualad stood up and his chair dissolved back into the floor. He pushed the symbol on his belt and his suit transformed into stealth mode. He turned to Megan and nodded his head "ready." "Putting bioship in camouflage mode" she said as the bioship turned invisible.

Megan flew the bioship closer to the water and created a small hole in the floor just big enough for Aqualad to jump through and dive into the water. Megan closed the hole after Aqualad jumped out and we waited for him to give us the all clear. "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop; move in," Aqualad told us through our com's as Megan flew the bioship into the island. She hovered the bioship over the ground above our second drop zone. "Drop zone B" she said taking her hands off the glowing orbs that steered the bioship. We all stood up and just like Aqualad's our chairs dissolved back into the floor. Megan lifted her hand and two hooks came out of the ceiling for Robin and KF. Wally pushed the lightening bolt logo on his chest causing his suit to transform from a bright yellow and red to a dark black and grey for his stealth mode. He turned to Megan "how cool is this," he said trying to sound impressive.

Megan smiled at him "very impressive." I watched as she closed her eyes and her clothes changed into a black suit with a red X type logo on the front with her blue hood cape over her shoulders. KF stared at Megan flabbergasted "Uh, that works too."

"Stop drooling and close your mouth KF before you catch flies" I smirked as he quickly snapped his mouth shut. "Hey Supey, not to late to put on the new stealth tech" Wally said to Superboy who was wearing his usual pair of dark, kind of baggy pants and a tight black shirt with the Superman logo on it that showed off his many muscles.

Superboy crosses his arms "no capes no tights, no offense." " It totally works for you" I heard Megan say in a dreamy voice. Her eyes widened when she realized she said that aloud "in that you can totally do good work in those clothes" she said quickly giving Superboy a thumbs up. I smirked as I turned back to face the front of the bioship "You've fallin for him hard my friend" I teased her through our personal mind link. She blushed and pulled up her hood turning invisible out of embarrassment. I chuckled at her as KF and Robin used their hooks to lower themselves silently down to the ground as Megan and I floated down.

I looked up just in time to fly out of the way as Superboy jumped out of the bioship roughly landing on the ground making a lot of noise. He stood up proudly "knew I didn't need a line" he said smirking. "And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert," Robin whisper yelled at Superboy as he picked himself off the ground from where he had fallen when he dived to avoid getting crushed by SB. Megan spoke into her com link informing Aqualad on our progress since he had not yet met up with us, "Aqualad, drop B is go."

Aqualad's voice was heard in everyone's com's "head to the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." "Roger that" Robin said as we ran into the jungle towards the factory. We walked through the jungle for a while when Superboy suddenly came to a halt "did you hear that" he asked us. I hadn't heard anything even with my trained senses but then again I didn't have super hearing like he did.

"Uh, no, wait is this a super hearing thing" Wally asked him. "You do have great ears," Megan said dreamily. I resisted the urge to face palm right then and there cause that would have only made the situation more awkward for her. "We seriously need to work on your flirting skills" I told her through our mind link. It was then that I sensed Robin doing his disappearing act. "No Robin not now" I tried to tell him before he left but he was already gone. I sighed "and this is why he's not ready to be leader" I thought to myself as Wally turned asking Robin a question but saw that Robin had disappeared. "Man I hate it when he does that" he said. Aqualad's com link turned on as he spoke to the group "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked."

KF switched settings on his goggles making it an infrared scanner as we hid behind a log. "We got a squad of armed bozos incoming," Wally informed us looking through his goggles. "Two squads" Superboy corrected using his infrared eyes "but they'll meet each other before they find us." Suddenly we heard gunshots coming from the two squads. "No super hearing required now," I muttered. "Swing wide, steer clear" Aqualad told us through the com's. "Yeah, yeah as I soon as I find Rob" KF said running off to find Robin before we could stop him. "I swear one day those two are going to get themselves and us killed because of their impulsiveness," I grumbled as the three of us left quietly followed KF. We had almost caught up to him when he tripped on some wet dirt and fell down a small hill landing in front of the two squads who were shooting at each other.

"Way to go KF you were able to single-handedly blow our cover and put yourself in a situation where your going to get shot up and all in just one move" I said sarcastically into my com so he would hear it "this might just be a new record for you." When the two squads got over their initial shock they raised their guns and started shooting at KF. KF quickly got up and used his speed to dodge bullets and run behind a tree.

Superboy jumped out of the trees and punched Bane, but Bane quickly recovered throwing Superboy away from him and pinning him to the ground. Superboy struggled to get out of his grip and was able to grab Banes shirt throwing him into a tree. I flew out and started fighting some of the men in red robes throwing their guns away from them so they couldn't shoot me. I lifted a big boulder from the ground and placed it in front of me. I slid my hand over the top of the boulder using my earth powers to slice a piece off the top of the boulder in the form of a disk like frisbee throwing them at the men who were running at me. I continued to swipe my hands over the boulder knocking men down one by one hitting them with my rock disks. I saw Robin jump out of the trees and start fighting a group of robed men that were going towards KF. "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" he yelled at the group knocking out the last of the goons.

KF ran up to a man who was sneaking towards Robin and kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him "That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in we're not mind readers you know," he yelled back at Robin. Megan flew over and threw a man into a tree as KF looked at her "Er, I'm not anyways." "Shade should have known my plan we do it all the time," Robin said as he flipped over a man using a batarang to knock the gun out of his hands. "I had a feeling that was what you were doing and I was going to tell the group when SOMEONE" I said pointing accusingly at KF "decided to run off before I could tell the group and blew our cover." I threw one last rock disk before I used the last of the boulder. I lifted the guns from the rest of the men's hands and threw them to the side out of their reach. I used my telekinesis to throw one of the goons into a tree knocking him out instantly.

I continued to fight the rest of the men when I noticed that I was out of sight from the rest of my team. When I took down the last man I let my hands fall back down to my sides thinking that all the goons were down when suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned around to see a robed man behind me about to shoot when a shiny throwing star came out of the jungle knocking the gun out of the man's hands.

The man looked down at his hands confused when suddenly a figure in a black suit came out of the jungle and quickly took down the man before he had a chance to defend himself. The figure grabbed the unconscious man and dragged him over to the tree where his throwing star was and leaned the man against it. He grabbed the throwing star from the trunk of the tree and held it in his hand. I got into a fighting stance as he turned to me silently twirling the throwing star in his hand. I used this time to study him.

He looked like the ninja Snakeyes from my second favorite movie of all time G.I Joe. He had on a black mask that covered his entire face with a black visor over his eyes, he could see out clearly but no one could see in. His suit consisted of black pants and a black muscle shirt that contained extra padding in it for protection against bullets and swords. Over each thigh were holsters for two small throwing knives positioned perfectly so he could quickly and easily reach them if he needed to. He wore black boots that were light so he could move quickly but I could tell if he kicked with the right amount of power and precision they could cause some serous damage. He was tall and muscular and even though his posture was somewhat relaxed for now I knew he could easily switch into attack mode in an instant. He looked big and powerful but his figure didn't look like an adult he didn't look to be older than 16 or 17. But what my eyes kept drawing back to were the two long katana swords holstered on this back. The hilts of both swords were black with a small white star on each.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He ignored me and continued to twirl the throwing star in his hand as if I wasn't there. "What do you want?" I growled irritated by his silent treatment. He stopped twirling his star and put it in an almost invisible pouch that was placed on his hip and leaned against a tree. "My name is Black Blade," he said "who are you" he asked me. "The names Shade" I told him.

Now I could definitely tell he wasn't an adult, his voice was deep and commanding but it also had a soft undertone hidden deep within it that only a kid possessed. Maybe it was because he wasn't completely in fighting mode so his voice wasn't as hard and tense as it usually would be. I relaxed only slightly keeping my hands up still ready for an attack. "You know Black Blade you basically copied a character from G.I Joe," I told him. "How do you know they didn't just copy me?" he said in way that made me assume he was grinning. "You can relax, I'm not going to attack you, you are not a part of my mission therefore I see no reason in attacking" he told me. I didn't relax however "What do you want?" I asked him again.

"I want nothing you have or can give me. I was on my own mission when I just so happened to come across your little battle." "Why did you help me?" I asked him letting my hands fall to my side but still watching him like a hawk. "My, my, my just so full of questions aren't you" he pushed himself off the tree and walked towards me.

I lifted my hands again "Stop right there" I told him, he had already covered half the distance. He stopped walking and bent down to the ground picking up a small piece of metal that was slightly hidden in the dirt, it looked like a small flash drive. The robed man must have dropped it when Black Blade knocked him out. "Like I said before I am not here for you I have my own mission, plus you are not worth my time," he said standing back up chuckling.

"I could easily take you down without breaking a sweat," I growled at him preparing for a fight. "I highly doubt that, you may be skilled, but you're not that skilled," Black Blade said arrogantly. I charged at him, Black Blade instantly switched from relaxed mode into fighting mode as his whole body tensed ready for battle. He easily dodged my attacks and caught my foot right before it was going to kick him int he face. He held my foot up in the air as he leaned down slightly towards me as I struggled in his grip. "You do not want to make me angry" he hissed at me "I will say this once and only once so listen closely. Leave now, before things get ugly don't start things you can't finish" he pushed my foot away and stood back up straight as I regained my footing.

"I never start anything I can't finish, I always finish a fight," I hissed back running towards him again. He quickly reached behind his back and pull out his two swords placing them in front of him as he crouched slightly ready to pounce. I lifted a big rock and threw it at him. He flipped over it and in the air used his sword to cleanly cut the rock in half, he landed on his feet and took off running. He gracefully slashed his swords at me with speed that could rival Barry's. I flipped out of the way of his swords. He advanced swiping at me again and this time he got close enough to kick me in the chest making me I fly through the air. I managed to flip myself in the air so I skidded to a stop on my feet facing him again.

"I'm amazed your blades didn't break or bend after cutting through a slab of rock that big like it was butter," I said to him slightly surprised at how strong his swords were. "Arashikage steal doesn't break" he joked smirking behind his mask as he used Storm Shadow's line from G.I. Joe. "oh you got jokes now" I mumbled.

"Shade" I heard Robin yell as he and the rest of the team came up behind me. They looked up to see Black Blade and quickly got into fighting position. Black Blade laughed as he expertly twirled his blades in his hands. He stood up straight and held his swords out in front of him. "Are we done here Shade I must have to get going. I'll admit it's been fun, haven't had this much fun on a mission in a long time but alas I have a schedule to keep," he said sheathing his swords back on his back.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked him. "Like I told your friend Shade here my name is Black Blade and my fight is not with you. I have more pressing matters to attend to so I don't plan on attacking you unless you attack me first, but rest assured if you choose to attack it will end very badly for you." I signaled for the team not to engage.

They stepped out of their fighting stances and I turned back to Black Blade. "You know you don't seem like a total bad guy so out of curiosity what's so important about that drive in your hand?" I asked him trying to get some answers. "Sadly for you Shade, that information is classified" he said. "I'll find out eventually," I told him as he started walking towards the jungle. He laughed and turned to face me "No you won't" he said confidently before he slipped into the jungle and disappeared.

"Ok, can someone please tell me who the big creepy ninja was" Wally asked. "He saved my life," I told the group quietly. "He saved me from one of the goons who managed to slip past me because he wanted a flash drive the goon had on him. I wasn't planning on attacking him but he was just was so arrogant and annoying, I don't know what came over me. I don't know who he is but I'm going to find out," I told them. I looked at the group "we should get back to our original mission we've wasted enough time already. I'm guessing you defeated all the goons in the field" I said to them. "They are all unconscious waiting to be tied up, we were going to do it earlier but then we noticed you had disappeared and started to look for you" Robin told me as we walked over to the unconscious men and to tied them securely to the trees with some rope Robin brought.

_**Black Blade's POV **_

_**(**__**In the jungle)**_

I ran swiftly through the jungle, flash drive in hand, thinking about the girl I met earlier. She looked so familiar, she looked kind of like…. No I cant think about her its to painful I thought as I continued to run. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on the mission at hand. I have to hand this flash drive over to the Light so they can continue with their plans, this is the only way I can earn their trust so I can get closer to _him. _I growled at the very thought of him. "I swear one day I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," I hissed as I hopped into the one passenger airplane I arrived in. I started it up and flew off the island.

I looked at the flashdrive that was in my hand and clenched my fist. Even though I tried very hard to distract myself my mind kept wondering back to the girl and why she looked so familiar. "She looked so much like her… she even looked around the right age" I whispered. "Could it really be her, after all these years could it really be. I didn't know if that was her or not, but I was going to do anything it took to find out." I put the plane on autopilot and fell asleep so I would be well rested and ready for anything when I faced the light.

**And Black Blade is finally introduced; I have been waiting to get him into the story. I absolutely love his character he's so much fun to write. He is one of my favorite OC's that I am putting in this story. I decided to split up Drop Zone into 2 parts instead of having one long chapter. That way I could get into more detail on Black Blade as well as cover everything from the initial mission during Drop Zone. Please review and tell me what you think of Black Blade.**


	6. Drop Zone part 2

**Drop Zone part 2**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Young justice Just my OC's**

_Words spoken in Spanish are in italics_

**Shade POV**

After we had tied up all the goons we studied them trying to figure out who they were and why they were fighting. "I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the cult of the Kobra," Robin said to the group. "That's where I've seen them before, I knew those outfits looked familiar" I said. "I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation" Aqualad said. "Agreed" Robin and I said at the same time. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and these goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out," Robin explained to the group looking proud that he had figured it out. "Makes sense that would explain why normal supply lines have been cut off, Santa Prisca is under new management," I said looking at the goons.

"We get it Kobra wanted super cultists, problem solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for..." Wally said in a bored tone until Robin cut him off. "These cultists aren't on venom, Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why."

"Until you know why?" Wally said to Robin like he had accidently forgotten to put a _we _in his sentence instead of an _I, _but we all know he didn't. "Here they go again," I muttered waiting for a fight break out. "The team needs a leader," Robin said to KF. "And it's you?" KF said like it was a joke "dude you're a 13 year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Robin laughed "and you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got."

I stayed back with Megan and Superboy, not feeling like breaking up the fight. "Don't you want to lead" Megan asked Superboy. He shook his head no "you?" he asked her. She put her hand up "after the mister Twister fiasco?" she shook her head. "You did all right" Superboy complimented her. I saw Megan blush a bright red and I suppressed a smirk that wanted to form. "What about you Shade, don't you want to be leader" Megan asked trying to change the subject.I shook my head "no I like challenging authority, not being the one in authority" I told her.

I got tired of listening to Robin and Wally argue so I walked away from the group and leaned against a tree that didn't have any goons tied up to it. After a while I heard two soft voices speaking in Spanish coming from my right, I was able to understand them because I took Spanish lessons when I was younger. I listened to their conversation without moving so they thought I couldn't hear them.

"Look at them argue" the biggest goon out of all of them whispered, I figured he was the leader. "Free yourself and take them while they're distracted" the goon said to the leader. "Quiet" the leader snapped, "for now I play along. They'll give me what I need," he said.

I pushed myself off the tree and walked over to them speaking in Spanish. "_And what might that be exactly_" I asked him crouching down to his level since he was tied up. The leader looked shocked that I heard and understand them for only half a second before he regained his composure. "_ Untie me and I would gladly tell you_" he grinned. "_So not going to happen_," I told him quickly in Spanish. "_I mean you no harm, you are not my enemy_," he said to me. "_This_ _coming from the man who tried to shoot my friend to bits_" I growled. The man shrugged his shoulders, well as much as he could with his arms being tied up tight "_I did not know who he was or what side he was on, it was just precaution."_

By now the team had noticed that I was talking to the man in Spanish. They looked at me confused bcause they couldn't understand what we were saying, all except for Robin who could understand us perfectly since he spoke many languages Spanish being one of them. The leader laughed once everyone was looking at him. "Such clever ninos but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance." I glared at him, I didn't trust him and I could tell he was hiding something.

Megan bent down next to me so she could look Bane in the eye. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something" she said, her eyes glowed white as she focused on reading his mind. He smirked "ah, ah, ah chica Bane is not that easy." Megan groaned and her eyes stopped glowing "he's mentally reciting football scores en espanol. This could take a while," she said turning to the group.

I continued to glare at Bane as he smirked "It's not complicated, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." The team debated on whether we should let him out or not. I voted to keep him tied up but I got out voted. Robin started to walk over to Bane to untie him when I placed my arm in front of him stopping him. I walked forward to Bane and crouched down so I could look into his eyes. _"Cross me and I won't hesitate to take you down"_ I whispered to him in Spanish so softly that only we could hear it as I untied his ropes freeing him. He laughed and turned to me as he spoke in the same volume so the team wouldn't hear _"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Shade." _

I growled at him, stood up, and walked over to the group. Robin looked at me suspiciously then glared at Bane. "Shall we get going?" Bane said but this time in English. He led us to a hill that over looked the factory. Robin pulled out his binoculars and told us what he saw "look at all that product, a buy is definitely going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then…" he continued to talk but I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I saw Bane start to walk away from the group.

I flew after him "Going some where" I asked him crossing my arms. He looked at me "Just trying to help you find answers" he said as we came up to a big rock that was leaning against the side of a hill made out of rock. "Care to move this boulder for me" he asked. I looked at him suspiciously and without taking my eyes off him I lifted my hand and lifted the boulder from the ground throwing it to the side.

Upon hearing the noise of the rock made hitting the ground the team turned to Bane and I. "Answers are this way" Bane yelled as he walked into the tunnel. "So now el luchador is our leader" Wally grumbled. I rolled my eyes and Gibb's slapped him on the back of the head as I followed Bane down the tunnel, memorizing our path just in case we needed it later.

As we were walking Robin came up and walked beside me. "What was that all about earlier when you were whispering to Bane?" he asked me whispering so only I could hear him. "Nothing of importance, just giving him a word of advice" I whispered back as we came to a door at the end of the tunnel. Bane pushed a button and the door opened slightly. Robin and I peeked through the door to make sure it was clear. "All clear" I said as we ran into the factory. While we were running Robin disappeared again probably to go find a computer to hack into. "Has that little fool already been caught" Bane asked us. Aqualad sighed, "No he just does that."

"Stay put. I'll get out Intel and be back before the boy wonder," KF said before he ran off. "Wait Kid" Aqualad tried to stop him but it was already too late. "Great chain of command" Bane said sarcastically. _"Shut it Bane"_ I told him in Spanish.

The rest of us ran over to a set of crates and hid behind them as we looked at the workers. "It's a massive shipment," Aqualad said. "Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this venom," Superboy added. "Maybe freshness counts" Megan said. "Helicopters coming" Superboy told us as we all went silent. I couldn't hear anything but I trusted SB since he had super hearing. Aqualad told Megan to turn invisible and spy on the buyer. Megan did as she was told and we moved over to a bridge that overlooked the entire factory so that we could see everything and everyone but they couldn't see us. Megan found out that Sportsmaster was the buyer.

"Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read me?" he asked into his com. "Ugh can't reach the league, Robin, or Kid. Com's jammed we need a plan, now" Aqualad said to us. "I have a suggestion" Bane said as he jumped out of our hiding spot and started fighting two kobra goons grabbing the attention of everyone in the factory. "What is he doing" Aqualad yelled when suddenly the window behind us burst open as a big grey monster jumped through it landing on the bridge we were on. His weight caused the bridge to break and we fell to the ground. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet getting ready to fight. Superboy charged at Mammoth as Aqualad pulled out his water bearers creating a shield to protect himself with one and blasting the men with water bullets he formed with the other. I formed a water whip by condensing some of the air around me into water and started whipping people around with it.

We fought for a while but we were slowly getting over run. Aqualad and I slowly made our behind some crates for cover . Megan established a mind link so we could communicate since our com's were down. "Everyone online" she asked us through the link. "Here" I said, "Yeah" was Superboy's reply, "You know it beautiful" KF said. "Good, we need to regroup" Aqualad said. "Busy now" Robin said in an annoyed tone. "Robin, now!" Aqualad yelled at him as Megan, Superboy, and KF met up with us. "Strategic retreat, Shade clear a path" Aqualad said in our minds.

I turned to face the door and saw a group of Kobra goons blocking the path. I threw a gust of wind at them knocking them back clearing the way as the team ran through the door. "Superboy the support beams!" Aqualad yelled as we ran. SB punched the beams behind us causing the ceiling to collapse on the goons blocking the path so no one could follow us.

Aqualad pulled out a glow in the dark stick and cracked it so we could see. "How could my first mission as leader gone so wrong?" Robin said sadly. "You do have the most experience. Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman and Shade, your roles are defined. You three do not need to talk. But this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan" Aqualad told him sounding intelligent. "Oh, so I'm suppose to hold everyone's hands" Robin yelled at us. He sighed "Who am I kidding you should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can." "Please! I could run circles around.." "Wally come on, you know he's the one. We all do" Robin cut KF off.

Everyone agreed that Kaldur was the leader and we started to think of a game plan. "All right our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island" Aqualad said taking command. "Funny I had the same thought," Robin said as he explained how he sabotaged the helicopter so Sportsmaster couldn't leave. We got a plan together and started running down the tunnel. As we were running Robin pulled up his holographic wrist computer and looked at the screen as data scrolled down it. "Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work," Robin said puzzled. "And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdage," Wally told us. " I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg," Aqualad said as we came to a halt at the end of the tunnel that Bane was blocking.

"Halt, ninos I'm feeling explosive," he said as I looked up to see bombs covering the tunnel exit. Aqualad spoke to KF through the mind link so Bane wouldn't hear "Kid, you'll need a running start." KF discreetly walked back giving himself room so he would be able run at a moments notice. Bane went on to tell us all about his plan and why he betrayed us and right before he was going to push the trigger KF ran to him and took the trigger from his hand.

Bane was about to punch KF when I picked him up in the air. " _You know a common theme in villains is that they always talk too much. If you would just shut up and not tell us your plan before you do it then you might stand a chance at winning. I tried to warn you Bane, but you didn't listen, now I would gladly take you down right now but Superboy has been itching to do this all day"_ I said in Spanish as Superboy walked up. Superboy cracked his knuckles "Finally, drop me" he told me as I dropped Bane and Superboy punched him so hard he flew half way across the island. "That felt so good" Superboy said. "Next time I get to punch the super strong villain with a huge rock fist" I said smirking. "Deal" Superboy said to me as we ran towards the factory

When we reached the factory I waited for Superboy to confront Mammoth. Superboy jumped out of the bushes and stood in front of Mammoth. "Go again?" he asked him. Mammoth charged at Superboy and right before he reached him I threw a stream of water at him. I kept the stream of water on him with great amount of force so he couldn't fight back. "Sorry not the plan" Superboy said as he grinned at me before he took off to help Megan. I continued to keep the water on Mammoth until Aqualad came out and put his hand on the water running electricity through it electrocuting Mammoth.

Once Mammoth was down I looked around to see that almost all the goons were defeated except for Kobra who was fighting Robin. The helicopter Sportsmaster was in earlier crashed into the factory making it explode. I turned to Kobra with the rest of the team seeing he had Robin pinned on the ground with his boot on Robin's chest. "I am plagued by mosquitoes," Kobra yelled glaring at us with hatred. "Good cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain" Robin yelled up at him as he managed to get out from under Kobra's boot and flipped over to us.

"Another time then" Kobra said as he disappeared into the jungle. "We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman," Robin laughed clutching his stomach as Aqualad grew paler thinking about having to face Batman.

_**Mount justice**_

The team was in a row avoiding Batman's eyes as he gave us a lecture. " A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job." Batman said to us. I looked up shocked. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character" he glanced quickly at Robin and Aqualad who were both smiling.

"Batman" I said grabbing his attention. "When we were on our mission I came across someone who was on the island as well on his own mission. Batman raised an eyebrow "and who would this someone be exactly" he asked. "His name was Black Blade. He didn't look to be older than 16 or 17 but he possesses skills that most adults don't have, he had to have trained for years by someone with great talent," I told him as he looked Black Blade up on the computer. "Black Blade is not in any of our data bases whoever he is he is very good at covering his tracks. I will investigate further and inform you when I have some information" Batman said as he turned back to the team "for now you are dismissed."

I walked away from the main hanger went to my room and grabbed my high tech laptop from my desk, then walked to the loung area with the rest of the team. "Batman may be conducting his own investigation, but im going to investigate myself. For some reason something about the boy seemed…. Familiar but that would be impossible since I have never met him before. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that we had meet before. I don't know if I was right or not what I was sure going to find out.

**Black Blade's POV**

_**Secret location- Light meeting**_

I landed the plane in a private airport around midnight in the outskirts of a town near Star City. Once I turned off the plane I hopped out and walked into a small building were I was told to rendezvous after my mission. I walked in to see Sportsmaster standing before a group of light figures on screens. I nodded to Sportsmaster and then turned to the light figures. "I recovered the flashdrive," I told them holding up the flash drive for them to see. "Excellent BlackBlade you have served us well" One of the figures said to me. "Indeed you have, did u run into any… problems on your mission." Another asked me. "I had a run in with your little kiddie group, they weren't a problem but they seemed very interested in your flash drive" I told them as I leaned against a wall twirling my signature throwing star in my hand. "And what about you Sportsmaster, was your mission a success as well" the lead figure asked. "All I recovered was a single ampoule of Kobra Venom," he told them holding up a vial full of blue liquid.

"Peut-etre the drug can be reverse engineered. Mais, what of our young heroes? First Cadmus, then mister Twister, now Santa Prisca." A figure said with a French accent. "Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, but 3 times is enemy action, and enemies of the light must not stand" the leader of the group said making my skin crawl. "We will call you when we have further instructions" the leader said as the light figures disappeared.

I walked out of the building and over to my black and red motorcycle that I brought with me in the plane. I hopped on and revved the engine taking off down the road. I sped down the deserted road going to my hotel so I could change out of my uniform. Once I looked like an average citizen again I put my costume in my duffel bag that I slung over my shoulders. I left the hotel and got back on my bike. I was going way over the speed limit until I saw the Gotham City sign in the distance. "This is where she was so this was were I was going to be. I am going to get answers," I thought as I drove into Gotham.

**Black Blade is now in Gotham City looking for answers, will he find them, keep reading to find out. The Next chapter I have been looking forward to writing, we finally get into Dawn's past. **


	7. The Past Returns

**The Past Returns**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been spending time with my family enjoying me last few days of summer before school starts up again. I am super excited for this chapter and hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I never have and sadly never will own YJ. I only own my OC's.**

Tonight is a special night for the team because everyone is spending the night at the mountain for some team bonding. I teleported to the mountain and flew to the lounge room where the rest of the team was hanging out. "Hey everyone" I waved as I flew in the room. "What's up Dawn" Wally said as I sat down next to him on the couch. "Hey Dawn" Megan said as she walked out of the kitchen holding a plate piled high with big, hot, and delicious looking chocolate chip cookies.

Last week Megan came over my house for dinner and met Aunt Sue. She feared that Sue would freak out if she knew she was a martian, so she disguised herself by changing her skin tone to look like a normal human. I reassured her that my aunt wouldn't be scared of Megan for showing her true self and that she has seen way worse things. It was hard to convince Megan but reluctantly she gave in. When Aunt Sue came into the room Megan apprehensively let her skin change back to green and looked at Sue expecting to see surprise and fear on her face. Megan was shocked that she found neither.

Aunt Sue welcomed her in with open arms and didn't even flinch when she changed into a martian. I mean come on give her some credit, she's Batman's best friend after all, she's used to strange new things happening around her. The two warmed up to each other instantly. Aunt Sue was happy to teach Megan how to cook earth food properly and 1 toaster, 1 fire, and a messy kitchen later Megan was transformed into one amazing cook. Ever since, Megan is always in the kitchen cooking for the team, and we all absolutely love it, especially Wally.

Aunt Sue loved Megan and now wants to meet the last two members of the team that she hasn't met yet. Aqualad and Superboy have been wanting to meet Aunt Sue as well ever since they found out how Megan suddenly knew how to cook. I plan on having the entire team over for dinner some time soon so they can all meet.

I heard the computer announce Robin's arrival as he teleported into our HQ when I suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Hey guys don't tell Robin I'm here yet" I told them while performing my disappearing act, just like Robin's, while they were all facing the TV. "How do they do that?" KF muttered when he noticed I had disappeared.

Robin walked into the room while I silently hid in the rafters above them. I am a master at hiding, disappearing, and blending into the shadows, but when I really put my mind to it I can be better than Robin at all three. Once we played a game of hide and seek and it took him twelve hours to find me, even though he passed me ten times, because I hid so well. Although that was a major accomplishment for me my all time greatest achievement was when I successfully snuck up on Batman. That was and will forever be the greatest day of my life; anyways back to the task at hand.

Robin's back was to me as he stood talking to KF. I silently crept closer to them in the rafters until I was basically right above him. I took a deep breath and jumped off the rafters landing on Robin's back shocking him. He stumbled for a second from the sudden weight on his back and was about to flip me off out of instinct until I told him who it was.

"Don't Robin it's just me," I chuckled still on his back grinning satisfied that I had successfully snuck up on him. "Jesus Shade what is wrong with you, you know my instincts would take over if you did that, I could have hurt you" Robin huffed as he used his hands to balance me on his shoulders that I had just climbed on. I chuckled "You wouldn't be able to hurt me Rob I would have moved before you had the chance."

"You guys seriously need to stop doing that," KF told us, "you're going to end up killing me one day by giving me a heart attack from you popping up from out of freaking no where" he placed his hand over his racing heart trying to calm himself down. Robin walked over to the couch with me still sitting on his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever KF" I slipped off Robin's shoulders so we could both sit on the couch. "Hey SB I'll race you in Mario cart" I told him picking up the controller for the game. "Your on" he grinned at me as we began the race. This is how the rest of the night went. We ate cookies, played video games, and watched movies.

Robin and I had pulled two back to back all nighters so I was starting to get tired close to the end of the night. I leaned against Robin's shoulder to rest my eyes and ended up falling asleep using Robin as a pillow, but he didn't seem to mind.

**Robin's POV**

The team was having fun playing video games and watching movies when I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Dawn leaning against my shoulder using it as a pillow. After about 5 minutes she was out like a light. Her long brown hair fell slightly over her face giving her a look of innocence. Her mouth hung open slightly as she snored softly and her posture was completely relaxed instead of slightly tense ready for any surprises like she always was when she was awake. Shade is always tense and ready for action even if she is joking around with people she knows, however most people don't notice this because she hides it so well. But when she's sleeping she is completely relaxed. I thought I wasn't tired until I felt my eye lids slowly start to droop. I slowly leaned back into the couch so I was more comfortable as my eyes started to get heavier. Dawn's head was now on my chest and I put my arm around her as I fell asleep.

**Wally's POV**

I stood up from the chair I was in and stretched "I think it's time we all hit the hay" I said yawning. "Agreed I believe we could all do with some sleep," Aqualad said stretching as he stood up from his spot on the floor. "It looks like Robin and Dawn beat you to it" Megan said grinning. I turned to see what she was talking about and saw Robin and Dawn leaning against each other on the couch sleeping. I smirked knowingly "one day those two will figure out they like each other." "They look so cute" Megan gushed. I suddenly had a brilliant idea; I ran to my room, grabbed my phone, and ran back to the group in less than 5 seconds. I held up my phone and took a picture of Robin and Dawn on the couch. "This is so going to come in handy one day," I whispered grinning. "I think we should leave them there instead of waking them up, they just look so….peaceful" Megan said looking at the pair. Superboy looked at the two indifferently before walking away to his room. The rest of us quickly followed suit as we walked to our individual rooms and fell asleep.

**Shade's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully until I started having these weird dreams. I saw myself in my old house in California that I used to live in when my parents were alive. I looked to be around 3 at the time and I was playing by myself in the backyard. Our backyard was fenced in so my parents were inside knowing I couldn't get out. I remember I used to love playing outside in the yard when I was younger and used to do it all the time in California. I continued to play outside until I saw a flash of light coming from the corner of the yard. Me, being 3, was naturally curious and went over to investigate. I looked around in the grass until I found the source of the light. It was a small, shiny, blue crystal that was sticking slightly out the ground. I picked it up and looked at it curiously.

I had never seen anything like it. It had small engravings on it creating a cool design that wrapped around the entire crystal. I was going to show my parents what I found when the crystal started to glow. My parents were forgotten as I stared at the glowing crystal. The crystal glowed brighter the longer I held it, I tried to drop it but it was like an invisible force was forcing my hand to stay around the crystal. Right as I was about to scream to my parents for help the crystal stopped glowing and shattered into a million pieces melting away as they touched the ground leaving no evidence that they had ever existed.

I ran inside the house to find my parents and tell them what had happened, but they didn't believe me. I had a tendency to be imaginative and exaggerate things so they just thought I was playing a game. They reassured me that nothing was wrong and that I probably just saw a coin or something in the yard. I wasn't completely convinced that I imagined the whole thing but I was 3 so I quickly moved on to the next fun thing there was to do. I soon forgot about the whole ordeal and moved on with life.

Then my dream shifted. Everything around me dissolved and disappeared so I was now in an empty white room that looked like it stretched on and on forever, never-ending. I looked around trying to find a way to escape when a blindingly bright light formed in front of me. I used my hands to block the light from my eyes until it dimmed. I let my hands drop to my side once the light had died down and looked up. I was no longer alone in the room; there was now a beautiful woman floating in front of me. Her hip length flowy blond hair was fluttering behind her gracefully as if there was a constant gust of wind circling in the room even though there wasn't any. She was tall and had flawless tan skin that would make any girl jealous. Her eyes were a unique blend of bright blue and purple that were so mesmerizing you could stare into them all day and still not get tired of them. Hanging above her eyes were long eyelashes and flawless eyebrows that looked like they had just been plucked. She had on a long flowy sapphire blue dress that, just like her hair, was blowing behind her even though there was no wind. Her dress only reached her ankles so I could see her feet, which were small and barefoot.

She smiled at me with her straight blindingly bright white teeth as she floated closer to me. Her feet were hovering barely above the ground. I stared at her shocked by her inhuman beauty as she floated a few inches away from me. "Hello Dawn, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now" she said in a voice that sounded both soft and angelic. "Who are you?" I asked her. "My name is Priscilla, I am the spirit of the crystal."

" Spirit of the crystal, what crystal?" I asked her confused. "All will be explained soon my dear, unfortunately I can not tell you everything now but I can warn you of the coming danger. Dark forces are moving, old evils are returning, and your enemies are conspiring against you, time runs short," she said still using her angelic voice but this time it held an undertone of urgency and concern.

"You'll have to be more specific than that. I'm a superhero I have a lot of enemies it kind of comes with the job, so which ones are we talking about here," I asked her folding my arms. However, she didn't answer my question, she just ignored it.

"You alone have the power to stop them, you must learn to control the power inside you. If you don't everyone you love and care about will perish and your world will forever be covered in darkness," she told me putting her hands on my shoulders. "I don't understand," I told her looking into her blue and purple eyes. She smiled "I know this is confusing but eventually you will come to understand, soon everything will be explained." She released my shoulders and slowly floated backwards getting farther and farther away from me. "Wait don't leave I don't understand anything you were warning me about what dark forces, what are they planning, what power are you talking about, and why am I the only one who can defeat them," I tried to run after Priscilla but no matter how hard and long I ran I didn't cover any ground. It was like the floor continued to get longer and longer the more I ran so I wasn't really moving anywhere, i was just tiring myself out. Even though she whispered her voice seemed to fill the entire room as she spoke these last words before she disappeared "the power of the crystal has finally returned" and with those departing words my dream shifted once again.

In this dream I was now 7 years old watching cartoons in the living room while my older brother Jake played video games in his room; he was 10 at the time. My parents walked into the room and sat down next to me on the couch. My parents, Sara and Michael Parker, were the best parents a kid could ask for. They were caring and loved my brother and I no matter how bad we got. I got most of my looks from my father while my brother got his looks from my mother. My mother was a tall and toned woman. She was young and beautiful with curves in all the right places. She had long curly black hair that went down to mid back and huge loving hazel eyes.

My dad was a tall, lean, and muscular man. To people who didn't know him he looked intimidating because of his height and build, but to the people who knew him he was the biggest teddy bear in the world. He had big ocean blue eyes and short choppy brown hair that I loved to run my hands through because it was so silky. He had a strong firm jaw and was handsome in a rough and tough kind of way.

My parents were CEO's of their own technology developing company. Their company was the top technology developing company in the U.S. "Hey sweetie" my mom said to me as she sat down on the couch. "Hey mommy look Snakeyes took down another bad guy," I told her pointing to the TV. I was in love with the G.I Joe's and my favorite character of all time was and always will be Snakeyes. It was tradition for me to watch the show on weekends. "We can see that, did he use his awesome ninja powers to do it" my dad joked trying to imitate Snakeyes moves but failing miserably. I laughed at his attempt "daddy Snakeyes doesn't move like that he is way cooler than that" I told him. "So your saying he's better than me," he said faking to be offended. "Only slightly" I told him turning back to the screen. We all laughed and leaned back into the couch as we watched G.I Joe together. This was one of my favorite memories of my parents; sadly it was also the last.

We were all having fun watching TV when our front door suddenly flew open. I screamed and jumped out of my seat. My dad jumped off the couch and ran towards the door to see who had kicked it open. Jake came running down the stairs when he heard the noise. "What's going on?" he yelled as he ran over to my mother and I. shouting and grunts of pain could be heard coming from the other room but I couldn't tell who they were coming from. Sara looked at Jake and I worried "You have to leave, you have to hide" she told us as she stood up. "Mommy don't leave," I cried at her grabbing her sleeve as I heard gunshots going off in the house. She looked down at me with sad eyes trying not to cry and stay strong for our sake. She gave me a strong hug and I hugged her back sobbing. She let go and walked over to Jake giving him one last hug as well.

"I love you both" she whispered "but you must leave and hide now" she told us. I was going to say I wasn't leaving her when a group of men in black and red suits ran into the room. They were armed with guns, swords, and knives. My mother stood in front of us protectively as she raised her hands. I never knew my mother had super powers until that moment. She used her telekinesis to throw some of the men back and when the remaining men started shooting she created a rock barrier in front of us protecting us from the bullets. She turned to us and told Jake to get me out of here. Jake, following orders, grabbed my hand and ran towards the door in the back.

I screamed for my mom to come with us but she ignored me as she fought the goons, trying to buy us time to escape. Jake pulled me out the room as fast as he could but unfortunately he didn't do it fast enough. One of the men was able to get behind my mom and shoot her in the back of the head. Time stood still and the world around us blurred into the background as we watched in what felt like slow motion as our mom fell to the ground dead before she hit the carpet, her blood staining the white floor. I froze staring into her now dull and lifeless eyes that were once a joyful and energetic hazel. Jake pulled himself out of the trance before I did and pulled me out of the room but the goons were now focused on us. They grabbed us and dragged us to the front door.

Now let me tell you why no one had called the police because they heard the gunshots and screams. My parents were some what celebrates because of their company and didn't like to be bothered by random people coming to their house wanting stuff, so they decided to live in a good home that was far away from people. It was close enough to the city so my parents could get to work quickly but far enough away that no one would bother us. This was perfectly fine for the 7 years I had lived in that house, up until now. The exact thing that had brought us peace before was now our greatest enemy.

I struggled trying to free myself from the firm grip of the man who was holding me but he was a big and strong older male while I was a weak and powerless 7-year-old girl, it was hardly a fair fight. A man was standing in the front door hands clasped behind his back in a military stance. He was wearing a red and black suit that was light and flexible so he could move easily but was still strong and durable. He had a belt wrapped around his hips that held two long swords with blood red hilts at his sides. On each thigh were gun holsters for two high tech pistols. I couldn't see his face since he wore a red mask that covered his entire face. His mask had two eyeholes that were covered by white material that resembled the material Robin and I use in our hero masks. The way he held himself just screamed leader and his appearance sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way. "The parents are dead sir," the goon holding me told the leader. The leader nodded his head to the goon "Good, take the girl, I don't care what happens to the boy," he turned away from us and walked over to a row of black vans that were parked in front of the house.

"No Jake" I screamed as I was dragged from the house and out of Jake's view. "Dawn" Jake screamed back struggling to free himself. I heard more gunshots as I was pushed into a van and once I was inside we drove off down the road. I turned around in my seat to look out the back window and saw the goons set my house on fire with my dead family still inside. I cried as I saw my home, my family, and my life as I knew it go up in flames.

My emotions started running overtime as my hatred for these men consumed me and my blue eyes started to glow brightly. I turned to glare at the leader who was sitting shotgun in the truck. I didn't really know what I was doing so I acted on instinct. I lifted my hand and the car came to a screeching halt. A huge wall of rock had formed in the middle of the road blocking the way. I lit my hands on fire, melted the top of the truck and flew out the hole before anyone could react. My anger increased as the goons started shooting at me. I floated above the trucks and goons and lifted my hands.

A circle of air whipped around me blowing all the bullets back at the goons. Rocks rose up from the ground, fire came out of my hands, and water rose up from the near by lake. All the elements circled around me protecting me from the goons. I felt a power bubbling to the surface originating from the pit of my stomach trying to be released but at the time it seemed to powerful for me to channel so I suppressed that power for now. The goons looked up at me scared and some got in their cars and drove off like the cowards they were. They wouldn't stay and fight when their opponents fought back and could defend themselves. No they liked to catch their victims by surprise and pick on the defenseless. This filled me with even more anger as I saw the cars trying to escape. I lifted the ground from under the cars making them flip through the air and crash into the ground then made the cars explode by sending a fire ball at the cars setting the gas on fire. I waved my hands around fiercely whipping the water making it surround the remaining men then froze the water freezing the men inside the ice. I controlled the elements to do my bidding until all the goons were dead, unconscious, or frozen.

I looked around for the leader of the group but he seemed to have slipped away during the chaos. I growled and screamed into the air frustrated with myself for letting him get away. I slowly floated back down to the ground as my eyes stopped glowing. I later found out that my eyes only glow when my powers go into overload mode like they jus did. The elements stopped whipping around me. The fire disappeared, the air settled back to normal, the rocks fell back down to the ground, and the water that wasn't frozen returned to the lake. Once I was completely calm I looked around at all the destruction I had caused and looked at my hands scared of my own power. This was the first time I had ever used my powers and when I went into overload mode it seemed like I had lost some control over my own body. In this mode I don't think as clearly as I normally would and I act mostly on instinct rather than on my own logic. I had no home to go back to so I did the only thing that came to mind, I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran some more until I couldn't run anymore.

I was no longer dreaming about crystals, pretty spirits, and fun times with my family. No I had gone into the place of no return. A place I desperately wanted to leave, that I never wanted to visit again, I was in my worst nightmare. I was reliving the death of my family, the destruction of my home, and the day my life changed **_forever_**.

**Now you know how Dawn's powers surfaced and how her family died. If it wasn't made clear Shade gets her powers from her mother. Her mother was telekinetic and could control the elements as well. Her father didn't have any powers but he was a good fighter, I just wanted to make that clear. I was really excited about this chapter and now it is finally out. I loved Robin and Dawn's moment together. I wanted to start slow with their transition from friends to maybe something more. We now also have introduced the amazing and beautiful Priscilla as well as a new and mysterious evil villain. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. **


	8. The Dinner part 1

**disclaimer same as always I do not own YJ**

**Before I start I wanted to give a special thank you to _piggythelaw_ for ****reviewing. **

**Shade POV**

I awoke from my dream sweating and gasping for air as Robin stared at me, his shimmering blue eyes were filled with concern. "Dawn are you ok," he asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I remained silent as I tried to catch my breath; Robin sat next to me silent giving me time to recover before I started speaking. "Yeah… I'm fine," I stuttered once my breathing had returned to normal. "You don't look fine," he pressed. "I just had some bad dreams," I whispered as I coursed my hand through my hair pushing it away from my face. "Was it _the _nightmare?" he asked lightly squeezing my shoulder as a form of silent comfort.

I stared at the floor and nodded my head confirming his statement struggling to hold back the tears that desperately wanted to flow; we both knew what nightmare he was talking about. We both got them, seeing your parents die right before your eyes is not something you just forget, it tends to stick with you. That was one of the reasons we got along so well, because of our pasts we understand each other in a way that most people can't understand.

He placed a finger under my chin and slowly tilted my head forcing me to look at him. I didn't want to look up because I knew if I did my emotions would get the better of me and I didn't want that to happen. "It's ok Dawn I'm here, let it out" he whispered as he pulled me into a hug. I returned the hug as he rubbed circles on my back comforting me. A single tear leaked through and trailed down my face, than another, and another, and another until my dam fully broke and all my tears fell. Robin stayed with me, comforting me as all my pent up emotions finally broke free.

I was lying on my back on my bed in my room in the mountain staring at the ceiling. When I was younger I used to look up at the stars all the time and I fell in love with them, so I decorated me ceiling with glow in the dark stars. As I stared at the ceiling my mind drifted to trying to decipher the meaning of my dreams from last night. What was my first dream about? I don't remember that ever happening in my life, but then again I was young and I have forgotten a lot of things from back then. So I guess it is possible that it did happen and I just forgot about it, but then what was that crystal and who was Priscilla. She said she was the spirit of the crystal, was that the crystal she was talking about? Or maybe these dreams don't mean anything at all and I'm just over thinking it.

These questions whirled around in my head causing me to have a headache. I had moved on from my nightmare after Robin calmed me down, so now my mind was completely focused on my first two dreams.

I've thought about them ever since I woke up and I still can't figure out what they mean. My stomach growled loudly reminding me just how hungry I was. I jumped off my bed and walked into the kitchen grabbing a sandwich from the fridge. I took a huge bite out of it as I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. I was watching Transformers and had just gotten to the part where Sector 7 kidnaps Sam and Mikaela when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the text message I had just received, it was from Aunt Sue.

_Hey I got the day off today so I will be home all day and I thought you could have your friends come over for dinner. I can meet the rest of the team and I can make my famous pasta and cake. _

_-Aunt Sue_

My mouth started to water as I thought about her legendary multi layered chocolate cake and quickly texted her back. Bruce made Aunt Sue and I secure phones so I wasn't worried about our messages being intercepted by other people so we could talk about the team openly.

_That sounds like fun I've wanted to bring them over anyways and was going to ask if they could come sometime this week so this is perfect. I will ask the team if they want to come, do you want me to ask Bats and Agent A if they want to come._

I sent the message to Aunt Sue then sent a telepathic message to Megan so she would open up a telepathic link between the team. "_Hey guys my Aunt invited you all over for dinner tonight, she's making her famous pasta and multi layered chocolate cake, you guys want to come,"_ I thought to the group. _"You don't even have to ask me, Aunt Sue is cooking so I'm definitely going" _Wally said. _"Same here, I haven't seen Aunt Sue in a while" _Robin agreed. _"Is she the one who taught Megan how to cook" _Superboy asked. "_It sure is," _I told him grinning. "_I'll go," _he said. "_I would be honored to come" _Kaldur said. "_Oh I would love to go she can teach me how to make her cake while we are there" _Megan said cheerfully I could just imagine her jumping up and down in the hallway clapping her hands in joy. "_Ok I'll tell her we will be there, everyone be ready to go by 6" _I informed the group as I pulled away from the link just as my phone buzzed.

_I already talked to them. Bats can't come, unfortunately he had other matters to attend to and Agent A is visiting old friends for the day. Bats gave the team permission just this once to come to Gotham as long as they don't tear up anything. He also said that he would be a little late for patrol so start without him and he will meet you and Robin later tonight._

_-Aunt Sue_

I texted her back

_OK I will tell Robin, and the team is coming over. Wally is coming so make sure you make a lot, you know how much that boy eats and I bet you Barry and Iris will come over once Wally tells them your cooking. Barry can't resist your cooking and Iris is probably just happy to get a break from cooking for the two speedsters. We will leave the mountain around 6:00._

She quickly texted me back.

_I had a feeling Barry would come over so I already started making the food and I have prepared enough for two speedsters, a Superboy, and an Atlantean. See you soon love._

_-Sue_

I put my phone in my pocket and flew to the training room, I had time to kill so I decided to do some training with my powers. After about 2 hours I was sweaty and wore out. I went to my room, took a shower, and got dressed. It was almost 6:00 so I went to the Zeta tubes and waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

KF sped in first, when he came to a skidding halt in front of me he was vibrating from excitement. "I can just taste Sue's delicious food now" he drooled as he imagined all the tasty food we were about to eat. "Close your mouth KF or you'll catch flies," I laughed at him. About 5 minutes later the rest of the team had arrived by the zeta tubes, everyone except for Robin.

"Where is that little bird" I muttered impatiently tapping my foot on the floor. I was just about to go search for him when something fell on my back making me stumble and almost fall over. I was about to fly up and smash the person into the wall when I heard a familiar laugh fill the room. I looked up to see Robin on my shoulders grinning that annoying grin of his. He did his signature cackle and flipped off my shoulders. He walked up behind me and whispered "sweet sweet revenge," before he walked into the zeta tubes and teleported to Gotham.

**Chapter 8 is done. Next chapter we will see Barry and Iris and Aunt Sue as everyone goes over to Dawn's for dinner. Superboy and Kaldur will get to meet Aunt Sue. Please Review**


	9. The Dinner part 2

**DISCLAIMER- you know the drill here people I own NOTHING I only own my OC's.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has kept me very busy and I haven't had the time to write lately. But it's a three-day weekend so I was able to write a new chapter. Enjoy! **

**The Dinner part 2**

**Shade POV**

We were walking up my the porch steps about 10 minutes after teleporting into Gotham. The small, run down telephone booth we teleported in wasn't very far from my house so we arrived quickly. We crossed the porch and walked up to the front door and I used my key to unlock it. The minute I swung the door open our noses were filled with the delicious aromas of Sue's cooking making all our stomachs growl like hungry beasts.

The entire way here Wally has been vibrating in anticipation and when the smells filled the air he shook faster. Before I could even think about taking a step inside Wally sped around me and through the door running to the kitchen yelling, "Aunt Sue were here!"

I shook my head and face palmed making a loud smack sound "come on guys we better make sure he doesn't eat everything before we get there" I muttered walking into the house.

The first thing we passed on our way to the kitchen was the black and blue living room. In the middle of the room were two black couches that were pushed up next to each other side by side to make it look like it was one big couch. Each couch had two small blue pillows on the ends for decoration. A medium sized flat screen TV was hanging on the wall across from the couches with a PlayStation 3 hooked up underneath it. A small black reclining chair was pushed into the corner of the room, and this chair was by far my favorite chair in the entire house. A small photo of Sue and I was placed in the middle of a long glass oval shaped table that was in front of the couches. Underneath the table was a rug that had blue and black designs on it. This was my favorite room in the entire house, I even liked it more than my own room. When we walked in I slowed down slightly so Superboy and Kaldur could take in their surroundings and look around the room since this was their first time here.

I picked up the pace when they were finished and walked into the kitchen to see Aunt Sue pulling out a HUGE chocolate cake from the oven and place it on the counter. "Hi Aunt Sue" I said giving her a hug before turning to the team.

"Aunt Sue, these are the rest of my team mates Superboy and Kaldur," I pointed to them as I said their names so Sue would know who was who. Kaldur bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart "greetings mam, I am honored to have been invited into your home. I am excited to taste this famous food I have heard so much about," he said politely smiling at Aunt Sue.

"Oh he has amazing manners, I like him" Aunt Sue whispered to me before turning back to Kaldur. "The pleasure is all mine dear and please call me Aunt Sue, from what Dawn has told me you are all basically family and any family of Dawn's is a family of mine. There's no need to be so formal here Kaldur," Aunt Sue told him. She walked around the counter and gave him a hug. Kaldur instantly felt at ease around Sue and returned the hug. Sue released Kaldur and turned to SB. Superboy nodded to her in greeting but stayed close to the back of the room with Megan. Sue walked over and placed herself in front of him.

She looked at him for a while before speaking. "You don't seem much like the hugger type, am I correct" she asked, but she said it in a way that made it sound more like a statement then a question.

Superboy looked at her and shook his head no. She grinned, "Well than I won't hug you, how about a hand shake instead" she held out her hand and waited for SB to take it. Superboy looked at her hand then back up at her face, he cracked a small smile and shook her hand.

When they finished their handshake Megan flew over and gave Sue a bone-crushing hug making her stumble back a little before she regained her balance. Sue chuckled and returned Megan's hug "how is my little apprentice" she asked. "I'm great I've been cooking all the recipes you taught me and I'm getting really good" she beamed. "That's great" Sue told her.

"Hey Aunt Sue" Robin grinned waving at her. Aunt Sue's smile widened "Robin, I haven't seen you in a while dear it's like you've forgotten all about your dear old aunty over here," she said pretending to be hurt that he hadn't come to visit before giving him a bone crushing hug that could have rivaled Superboy's, if he ever actually hugged someone. Sue knows not to call Robin by his real name when other people are around or when he has his shades on, like he does now, unless he or Batman says it's ok.

"Sorry Aunt Sue, Gotham keeps me busy" he said apologetically rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I know dear, I only ask that you try to poke your head through the door every once in a while to say hi" Sue told him.

Ok good everyone seems to like Aunt Sue, everything is going according to plan.

"Hey where is Wally" Robin asked looking around the room "I know he rushed in here before we did." "He went out back to grab some things from the garden and garage for me, can you three boys go help him out please" Aunt Sue asked the boys smiling that signature smile of hers. No one, and I mean no one, not even Bruce himself can resist that smile.

Even though the team, except for Robin and Wally, were still new to Aunt Sue she made everyone instantly feel welcomed and at home and a soft spot for her was quickly formed in all there hearts, even Superboy's. It usually takes him a while to warm up to someone but around Sue he instantly felt at ease, and so far she is the closest thing to a motherly figure he has.

Robin led the boys to the garden since he knows where it is, leaving us girls in the kitchen. Our house didn't have a big backyard but it was a decent size. Aunt Sue wanted to have a garden in the yard, but with Gotham's atmosphere it was almost impossible. So Robin, Bruce, and I created a green house in our backyard so Aunt Sue could have her garden. It's big enough for there to be a diversity of plants but small enough to fit in the yard and it is one of Aunt Sue's pride and joys. Lord help anyone who messes with her garden, if that happened I don't think Superman himself would be able to stop her.

"Megan want to help me with the cake, as you can tell it's very big and I could use some help icing it. We will decorate it once the boys get back with the fruit from the garden" she pulled out two spatulas and a bowl full of home made chocolate icing from the fridge and placed everything on the counter by the cake. "I would love to" Megan chirped flying over to Sue. I was going to say I was going to the back to help the boys bring in the supplies when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be," I thought sarcastically knowing exactly who it was.

"Dawn could you get that for me" Sue asked not turning from the cake. "Sure" I flew out of the kitchen and towards the door. I opened the door to see Barry and Iris smiling at me. Barry was holding a case of Soda for the party and Iris was holding a bottle of wine for the adults to drink. "Well look at this, Barry and Iris at my door, what a surprise. I had absolutely no idea you were coming," I said sarcasm very evident in my voice, and they knew it.

"Surprise! We were in the neighborhood and heard about your little gathering so we thought we'd drop by, especially since Sue made cake" Barry said vibrating just like Wally was earlier as he thought about the food we were going to eat. "You do realize you two live in a completely different city right, how could you have possibly been in the neighborhood" I joked. "We just were" Barry said. "Hello Dawn" Iris said pulling me into a hug causing Barry and I's playful bantering match to come to an end. I consider Barry the amazing uncle I never had and Iris my 2nd amazing Aunt. "Come on in, party's just getting started" I stepped away from the door giving them room to walk into the house and towards the kitchen.

Megan and Sue had just finished icing the cake when we walked into the room. "Barry, Iris, its good to see you, how are you?" Sue asked giving them both a hug. "Oh, Iris you brought wine, I totally forgot to get some while I was at the store," Sue said just as the boys returned from the garden.

They were each holding bags of fresh strawberries and other fruits and vegetables we were going to eat. Robin was also holding a black tablecloth under his arm. They placed the bags of fruit on the counter by Aunt Sue and Wally started speaking pretending to be excited "Oh we get wine, this is the best dinner ever!" Aunt Sue looked at him and laughed "You don't, the adults do" she told him matter of factly. Wally fake whined "Aw Aunt Sue we don't get any wine that is sooooo unfair" he crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "No child, while under my roof, will drink any type of alcoholic beverage until they turn 21, and that's final" Sue told him, she said it playfully but we all knew she was very serious and meant what she said.

"Hey guys" Barry said to the team as he put the soda in the fridge. "Hey Barry" Robin waved and sat on the stool by the counter. "Is there anything I can do to help" Iris asked Sue not wanting Sue to have to do everything. "Would you mind chopping up some of the fruit that was just brought in for the fruit salad and cut the strawberries so I can put them on the cake" Sue asked her. "I can do that," Iris told her as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Iris started to chop up the fruit and Sue grabbed everyone's attention when she started speaking. "Dinner is almost ready everyone, but it's a rule here that says that everyone enjoying the dinner has to do something to help out with dinner preparations."

She turned to Barry "you get the table cloth and put it on the table, then grab some bowls for all the food to go in so we can put them on the table for everyone to grab from." Barry nodded his head "sure thing Sue" he said before taking off to the dining room to do as he was told.

She turned to Robin and I next. "You two are in charge of setting the table. Robin you get the cups and plates and set them in front of each chair, Dawn you get the silverware and napkins and put them on the table." We nodded and walked to the cabinets and drawers grabbing what we needed.

Finally she turned to Superboy and Kaldur. "And for my two strong boys here we have a lot of food and it can get pretty heavy when its all in big containers and bowls. Megan and I are going to put the pasta and sides in bowls and on plates and you two are going to carry them to the table. I don't believe the weight will be too much of a problem for you two" she told them grinning. They grinned back and nodded their heads waiting for her and Megan to fill up the bowls.

"Megan can you use your powers to lift that pot of pasta and pour it into that bowl over there" Sue asked Megan pointing to a big bowl on the counter next to her. Megan nodded and used her powers to do just that. Sue took the strawberries from Iris and put them on the cake then put the remaining food we were going to eat on plates and in bowls so Superboy and Kaldur could carry them to the table.

The team filled their cups up with water or soda while the adults filled theirs up with wine and everyone sat down at the table. Our dinner table was a long dark brown wooden rectangular table and it was big enough for everyone to fit easily. I sat in-between Robin and Wally. Aunt Sue sat next to Robin and across from us were Kaldur, Megan, and Superboy. Barry and Iris sat at the heads of the table. Aunt Sue held out her hands to Robin and Iris who were sitting on either side of her. Everyone got the hint and held hands.

Superboy was silent but he looked kind of confused on what we were doing. _"We are about to say grace SB," _I told him through the private mind link Megan established so no one else would hear it. Megan created mind links with the team so we could communicate with each other at any time, she even made private ones so we could have conversations with certain members without the others knowing what we were saying just in case it was something private. Superboy heard me and nodded his head in understanding and thanks for informing him on what was going on.

"Who wants to say grace?" Aunt Sue asked. No one answered so Sue picked someone herself. "Robin, why don't you say grace" she told him as she bowed her head and closed her eyes. Everyone followed suit and Robin said grace. We released each other's hands and for a split second there was silence, but as usual Wally broke it.

"Food time" he yelled excited as he grabbed the bowl of pasta and started filling up his plate with pasta then moved on to the next bowl plopping more and more food onto his plate. Barry was right behind him and soon the rest of us were filling our plates up with food. There was pasta, fresh rolls, Caesar salad, fruit salad, potatoes, gravy, and of course Sue's signature cake. "This is delicious Aunt Sue" Wally said, I could barely understand him since he was talking and scarfing food down his throat at the same time. "Agreed this is one of the best meals I have ever had" Kaldur complimented her as he swirled some pasta onto his fork.

Superboy grunted in agreement and popped a buttery roll into his mouth. "Who wants the honor of cutting the cake?" Sue asked everyone pulling out a cake knife. "How about Superboy does it since this is his first time doing something like this" I suggested looking at Superboy who looked hesitant. "I'd rather not, I don't want to do to the cake what I've done to the past 5 tables at the mountain," he muttered.

"Sorry dear your names been put out so you get the honor of cutting the cake" Sue smiled and held the knife out to him. Superboy took the knife and slowly cut the cake, careful not to use too much of his strength so he would't accidently send the cake flying. He placed the first slice on Aunt Sue's plate since she made it. "See that wasn't so bad now was it" Sue said chuckled as she took a bite of her cake.

"Me next" Wally and Barry yelled at the same time, they glared at each other trying to get the other to back down first. When it came to food, especially Aunt Sue's food, those two would go to war. Superboy cut everyone a slice and Megan and I lifted the plates of cake back to their owners so no one would have to reach across the table to get them. The slices of cake were gone a split second after being placed in front of us and everyone leaned back in their chairs stuffed and satisfied.

"That…..was…. so….. delicious!" Wally emphasized each word as he put his forkdown. The only thing left over from the meal was some pasta and one roll, but everything else was devoured. "That was excellent, thank you Sue for the delicious meal" Kaldur thanked her. "This was good thank you Aunt Sue" Superboy said. "Yes Sue this was great" Iris agreed.

"I'm glad everyone liked it cause now we get into the fun part…. cleaning everything up" Sue said with fake sarcasm and laughed when she saw all our faces fall just by thinking about all the cleaning. "Everyone take their plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Superboy and Kaldur please take the bowls and other containers back to the kitchen. Wally and Barry take the cups and silverware to the sink, than can you please take this tablecloth to the washing machine so it can be washed before we put it away. Megan, Iris, and I will put up all the extra food we didn't eat and all the food we left out from cooking earlier. Robin and Dawn you have dish and Barry since you two are the fastest and will get done first Wally when you are finished with your first assignment please wipe down the table and Barry you wipe down the counters. Everyone helps in putting away the dishes when they are done being washed" Sue said immediately going into command mode as she told each person their duties. We got up from the table, grabbed our plates, and headed to the kitchen to clean.

Barry and Wally zoomed around wiping down the counters and bringing Robin and I silverware and cups to wash. Superboy and Kaldur brought in the bowls that had once been full of food and Robin and I washed everything. Once all the dishes were done everyone came over to help dry and put them away in their proper places. About 40 minutes later the kitchen and dinning room was sparkling and spotless.

"Good team work everyone," Aunt Sue said walking into the living room. "Anyone want to play some video games," I asked as I ran after her. The team played the play station for the rest of the night while the adults talked until it got late. "Ok Wally we have to go its time for us to get back home" Barry told Wally. "Aw the nights already over but I was having so much fun," Wally whined as he got up from the floor and ran over to Barry. "Yeah guys Robin and I have to go on patrol in like ten minutes so unfortunately it's time to wrap things up" I turned the play station off, stood up, and walked to the door. I gave Barry and Iris a hug before they left and told Aunt Sue I would be back soon from patrol "i'll be waiting up for you" she whispered to me. The entire team, minus Wally, walked back to the telephone booth so they could return to the mountain. Robin and I had to lead them there since they didn't know their way around the city.

Once the team disappeared I grabbed Robin and we flew to the Batcave. We went in the secret entrance so no one would see us and changed into our costumes. "You ready?" I asked Robin as we got on our motorcycles. Robin grinned at me "I was born ready," he said and we took off from the cave and onto the streets of Gotham. We sped through the city, our motorcycles fast but silent as we went to meet up with Batman.

**And scene! Aunt Sue has now met everyone and everyone has fallen in love with her. The next chapter will be schooled. Please Please Please review I love to get feed back. If you review you will be the best person in the world.**


	10. Schooled Part 1

**Schooled part 1**

**Disclaimer- Own nothing but my OC's**

**Shade POV**

I was lying on the couch in Bruce's office in Metropolis playing temple run on my phone. Aunt Sue had to go on a business trip for the week so I was staying with Bruce. The restaurant she works at is participating in a big restaurant competition and Sue had to go to New York with the rest of the staff to compete. Aunt Sue wanted me to stay with Bruce will she was away, hence the reason I'm in his office playing on my phone. Bruce had to go to Metropolis for a business meeting he couldn't get out of and I decided to go with him. Robin decided to stay at the manor until we had to go in for training, he hates going to anything office or business related, he thinks it's too boring.

Apparently the meeting had finally ended because the huge office doors swung open as Bruce walked into the room. I put my phone in my pocket and swung my legs off the couch "how did the meeting go" I asked him. "It was extremely pointless and very boring as usual," he said walking over to the giant window behind his desk that showed an amazing view of Metropolis.

"Yeah well being in here isn't much better. I was going to walk around and get something to eat but that Chris guy wouldn't leave me alone for one second. I couldn't disappear on him or use physical force cause that would draw too much unwanted attention to myself," I said crossing my arms. Chris is the 14-year-old son of one of Bruce's business partners who apparently has a huge crush on me, so whenever I come to the office he shadows me everywhere. I wouldn't have come today if I knew he was going to be here but his dad wasn't coming in today so I thought he wouldn't be here, boy was I wrong. Who would have guessed his uncle worked in the lower parts of the company and would bring his nephew to work with him today of all days.

"I finally decided to hide in here until your meeting was over cause I knew he wouldn't follow me here. He knows no one dares to come into your office unless they are told to, unless they want to risk losing their job or get into serious trouble. Plus I think he's scared of you." I told Bruce.

Bruce tensed slightly but it was so fast that an untrained eye wouldn't have seen it, but luckily for me I wasn't untrained "he wasn't causing you any problems was he" he asked. "Not really, except for the fact that he is extremely annoying and is a complete and utter stalker who won't leave me alone," I muttered. I uncrossed my arms and let out a sigh "he's a good kid Bruce, he just wont take a hint, I swear the next time I see him I'm going to straight out say I don't like him so he will leave me alone. And if that doesn't work, well, lets just say I know many ways to make him," a smirk slowly found its way on my face as I thought of that.

"So I don't need to have a word with him, because I can make him see the hint in under 2 minutes flat" Bruce told me seriously. "No Bruce I got this, he's not a dangerous super villain who wants to take over the world, he's just a teenage boy with a small crush" I said trying to calm him down. I didn't want him to hurt Chris just because he likes me; well maybe I do, but only a little bit. "In my book if they have a crush on you they are worse than a villain" Bruce muttered under his breath.

I chuckled; I thought it was funny when Bruce goes into overprotective dad mode. Bruce was like a father to me and likewise I was like a daughter to him so he had his overprotective moments. "Why don't you ever act like this with Dick" I asked him. "He's not a 13-year-old girl who goes to high school with all older boys, plus one day he's going to be on the receiving end of an overprotective dad when he starts dating so he doesn't need it from me. You, however, will not be on the receiving end of an overprotective dad, you get to be the one the dad is overprotective of" Bruce said quickly.

I shook my head and chuckled "whatever you say Bruce but there's no need to go all daddy bat's on me." My laughter was interrupted by a loud crash from outside. Bruce and I looked out the window to see some of the wires holding up the bridge across the street broke and fell onto the road. Cars swerved to avoid hitting the big wires causing cars to crash into the wall of the bridge and almost fall off. A bus full of kids crashed into the wall of the bridge breaking it and start to tip over the edge.

Bruce turned around and pushed a button on the inside of the statue on his desk causing a drawer to open revealing our hero suits. Bruce was about to grab his uniform when I saw Superman fly towards the bridge. "Bruce I don't think that will be necessary" I told him. He turned back to the window and saw Superman flying towards the bridge. He pulled out some binoculars from the drawer and handed me one before closing the drawer.

I looked through the binoculars to get a better view of the bridge. Superman flew under the bridge and lifted part of it up using his heat vision to fix the cracks. Something was coming towards the bridge and I turned my head to see Superboy jump onto the bridge.

"Bruce Superboy just showed up." "I see him," Bruce said neither of us looked away from the bridge. Superboy ran over to a car that was about to fall and pulled it back onto the bridge. Then he ran over to the school bus and tried to pull it back up but was having some difficulties lifting it. Superman flew under it lifting the bus from Superboy's hands gently placing it back onto the bridge.

Superboy walked up to Superman and they had a short conversation but it didn't look like it went well. I continued to watch when Bruce got a call from Arrow through his com. "Batman here" he said putting a finger up to his ear. He was silent as he listened to Arrow speak "I will be there soon, Batman out" he let his hand return to his side turning off the communication. "Time to go Dawn, duty calls, and you have training soon anyways" Bruce said to me.

I nodded but continued to watch as Superman put his hand up to his ear listening to the person on the other end, probably getting the same message Bruce just recieved. After receiving the message he flew off leaving Superboy on the bridge looking angry and dejected. Watching Superboy like this made me extremely angry with Superman. I knew Superboy freaks him out but that's still no excuse to ignore and avoid him.

Bruce saw me tense up and looked out at the bridge. He put a hand up to his ear and listened to someone speak on the other line "I know Clark but after the mission we need to talk" he said as I walked over to the drawer that contained our uniforms and pulled mine out. I went into the office's connected bathroom and changed. I walked out and Bruce looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Why did you change?" he asked.

"You saw SB out there, he's still on the bridge just standing there. I'm going out there to talk to him then go to the cave for training," I told him. He thought about it for a minute before finally giving in "fine you can go, but don't be late for training, you know where the zeta tube is right," he asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him and laughed, "your seriously asking me that question, you had me memorize every zeta tube location in the U.S. and then had me repeat them to you, I know exactly where it is." I flew over to the secret escape hatch in the corner of the office and punched in the code for the door to open. "Bye Bruce, good luck on your mission, and don't die," I told him seriously before flying out of the building and over to the bridge.

People pointed and stared as I flew over to the bridge landing beside Superboy. "Hey SB" I greeted him. "Hey Shade," he muttered. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him "I saw what happened, he just needs some time SB he'll come around."

"It's like he doesn't want to acknowledge my existence" Superboy snarled. "I know SB he's being a jerk and it sucks but we can't do anything about it, come on we should get back to HQ for training" I told him lifting myself off the ground. He nodded and we took off towards the zeta tube teleporting to the cave.

When we finished teleporting I flew out of the tube and Superboy stormed out walking straight through the holographic air hockey game the rest of the team was playing on. "Hi Shade, Hi Superboy how was Metropolis" Megan asked.

Superboy ignored her and continued to walk away from the team. I flew up next to Robin and landed on the ground. "Hey Shade, what's up with SB" Robin asked me. I looked at Superboy and shook my head "it's not my place to say" I told him not wanting everyone to know about Superboy and Superman's discussion.

"Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary asked as she walked into the room followed by Martian Manhunter. "Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" Megan said happily giving Manhunter a hug.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting" Manhunter told her. "A few bumps, but I'm learning," she said. "That's all I can ask," Manhunter said.

As he watched Megan and J'onn act so loving towards each other Superboy clenched his jaw and started to walk away but was stopped by Canary, "stick around, class is in session." She walked into the middle of the room causing the floor to light up and create a training circle. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors…and my own bruises" she flinched as she took off her jacket revealing a bandage covering the upper part of her arm.

"What happened" Megan asked. Canary glanced at her and in a serious voice said "the job." She threw her jacket off into the corner of the room and placed her hands on her hips. "Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Wally raised his hand and took a bite out of his banana "right here, yeah." He walked into the training circle. "After this…" he threw his banana peel into the trash making a swish sound "I'll show you my moves," he said doing his usual flirt with every girl he see's act. I smirked knowing Canary was going to kick his butt in less than 5 seconds. I was standing in-between Robin and Kaldur and leaned closer to them whispering, "10 bucks says KF won't last 5 seconds." "Your on, I bet he can last ten seconds" Robin bet.

We turned to watch the training match to see who would win. Canary ran towards KF and he blocked her punch but she quickly used her foot to kick his feet out from under him making him crash into the ground hard in 5 seconds flat. Under Wally was a small sign that read _Kid Flash fail_.

I grinned at the outcome of the fight "I'm now ten dollars richer" I teased Robin. "I thought you would have learned you lesson by now my friend. No one bets against Shade and wins, she never losses a bet, you of all people should know that," Kaldur said to Robin trying, and failing, to hold back his laughter. "One day Shade I will win" Robin said. "No you won't," I said smugly.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asked. "Ooh, ooh he hit on teacher and got served" Robin teased. I chuckled as Wally yelled at Robin. "He allowed me to dictate the terms of…" she started but Superboy interrupted her. "Oh, please, with my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it" Canary challenged him. Superboy stared at her before walking into the circle getting into a fighting stance. He attacked first and charged at Canary throwing a punch. She grabbed his arm and used his momentum against him flipping him in the air and throwing him onto his back creating a _Superboy fail sign_ on the floor. Robin laughed loudly and pointed at Superboy until I nudge him in the ribs making him slap his hands over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Superboy picked himself up from the floor and growled at Canary. She stayed calm and continued to teach but was prepared to act if needed. "You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into.." but Superboy charged at her again stopping her mid sentence. She flipped over him and Superboy tried to punch her but she ducked and crouched down sweeping her foot under his legs causing him to fall to the floor.

"That's it. I'm done." He yelled. "Training is mandatory" Black Canary reminded him. He was about to respond when a holographic screen of Batman popped up in the room grabbing everyone's attention.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant. In the end it took 8 leaguers 4 hours to dismantle the android."

"An android, who made it T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked. "Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so" Batman said. "The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," Manhunter said. "Ivo? But Ivo's dead" I said confused. "So we all thought, or hoped" Canary muttered.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks," Batman informed us. "Road trip!" Wally cheered.

"So now we take out your trash" Superboy spat. "You had something better to do?" Batman quipped. Superboy didn't have a response for him and remained silent. "Coordinates received, on our way" Aqualad said and the team ran to the garage to get our motorcycles.

**Later on that day**

We were in Litchfield Country hiding behind some bushes as the trucks were being loaded up, some of the league members were there to see the trucks off. I was wearing a black and blue skintight motorcycle suit and my black helmet. My motorcycle was black and blue as well but had a hint of purple on the sides. We were splitting up into two teams. The first group consisted of Kaldur, Wally, and Megan, and the second group was Superboy, Robin, and I. Batman signaled for the trucks to move out and they took off in different directions while the team tailed the real trucks.

We had been on the road for about an hour and a half and the trip had been relatively quiet. "If dislike is the opposite of like is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right," Robin said. "Are you going to do this with every word you know," I asked him. He just shrugged and Superboy remained silent. "Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster, what's wrong?" Robin asked him.

"Canary, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy spat out. "Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and well me" Robin told him softly.

"SB I was always told even if you have power you can't always rely on it. I have multiple different types of superpowers but I don't just train them. I train in hand-to-hand combat and heightening my senses so I am more aware of my surroundings. There's going to come a time where you powers won't be able to help you in a situation and you will need to be able hold your own without them. That's what Canary is trying to teach you. She has powers but her powers aren't what makes her the best. She could never use her powers again and still be one of the greatest heroes around. It's not what powers you have that makes you powerful, it's how you take them and combine it with other aspects of fighting" I told him.

Superboy's eyes narrowed and he revved his engine so he could drive ahead of us. Robin was going to speed up but I stopped him. "Don't, he needs time to think and cool off" I told him. We stayed on the road for another 20 minutes in silence before a group of robotic monkeys jumped out of the crops beside the road landing on the truck.

"Robin, Superboy, Shade our truck is under attack," Aqualad said through the COM link. "Kind of figured" Robin said into his com. "I hate monkeys" Superboy growled. Robin and I pushed a button on our motorcycle's changing them into battle mode. "Robot monkeys" Robin laughed his signature laugh "totally Ivo's tweaked style."

"SB switch your ride to battle mode" Robin yelled. "No point" SB said before jumping off his motorcycle and onto the truck. His motorcycle lost control and came towards Robin's motorcycle. I jumped off my motorcycle and floated Robin off of his before he crashed into Superboy's. "Thanks Shade" Robin thanked me as I placed us both on the roof of the truck.

"Your welcome" I said flying to the front of the truck. I lifted the monkeys from the windshield so the driver could see the road. Then I condensed the air around me creating a long water whip. I whipped the water around slicing monkeys left and right knocking them off the truck.

Robin twirled his eskrima sticks in his hands using them to fight off the monkeys. Since I was doing the most damage a huge group of them surrounded me. I created a huge gust of wind throwing most of them back, but some still managed to get through and jump on me. I struggled trying to get them off but there were too many. I fell onto the roof and almost fell off when the monkeys shot the tires making the driver lose control of the truck. I was being surrounded by the monkeys and I grew angry. I summoned a huge bubble of wind that threw all the monkeys off of me.

I stood up and saw Robin behind me. "We need to get off this thing, you get the driver" Robin told me. I flew over to the driver's side and forced the door open pulling the driver out. I levitated him and Robin off the truck and safely back onto the ground. I left them there and flew back to the truck to get Superboy.

"Superboy" I yelled as I flew faster trying to get there before the truck flipped. Superboy was pulling monkeys from his body that wouldn't let him go. I flew up beside him and lifted the monkeys up in the air throwing them into each other crushing them. I quickly lifted Superboy from the truck right before it flipped. We floated in the air above the truck watching it flip, crash, and skid to a stop. "Thanks" Superboy said. "No problem" I told him. I was going to float us both back down to the ground when something hard hit my head making me loose focus and fall towards the ground. I let go of Superboy and he quickly turned, caught me in mid-air, and crashed into the ground taking all the impact so I wouldn't get hurt and in the process created a huge crater in the road.

Superboy laid me down on the ground "Shade!" he yelled as he shook me "are you alright" he asked worried. I blinked a couple of times bringing my eyes back into focus and rubbed the back of my head, which was throbbing. "What hit me?" I asked him. "Not sure but I bet it was one of the monkeys throwing a rock or something" Superboy said letting me use his arm to help me stand up.

"Shade" Robin yelled as he ran up. "I saw you get hit and fall to the ground, are you ok" he asked checking for any injuries. "Just a headache but other than that I'm fine" I reassured him. He was about to say something else when we heard that annoying laugh coming from some of the monkeys that had survived and we looked up to see them fly off with the crate holding the android parts. Superboy growled and before either Robin or I could stop him he jumped after them leaving us by the road.

"Superboy" Robin yelled, but Superboy just ignored him and continued to follow the monkeys. "Aqualad to Robin, we've lost our cargo. Did you?" Aqualad asked through the COM link. "It's gone," I told him. "And so is our partner" Robin complained. "Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position we'll help you." Superboy's voice filled our COM's "I don't need your help, don't want any!" we heard a loud shuffling noise and then a thud before everything went silent. "Superboy?" Aqualad asked. "I think he ditched his COM," I muttered.

"Super" Wally said sarcastically "now we can't even track him." "He's out of my telepathic range. This professor Ivo, if he is alive seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red tornado," Megan suggested. "Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled," Aqualad said. "Well that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing were to look!" Wally yelled.

"Maybe we do" Robin said crouching down next to a deactivated monkey pulling out a cord from his glove plugging it into the monkeys back. "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did the monkeys know exactly which trucks to target? Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured. It looks like both sets are converging on…..**Gotham City**!" Robin said shocked.

"That far south, Megan and I won't get there any time soon. I'm sending kid on ahead to meet you, Aqualad out" then the COM connection went down. Robin grabbed the monkey and stood up. "You want to change into your costume," he asked. "Of course I do, I like my costume way better than civvies and I refuse to fight in this motorcycle suit. It doesn't give me much room to move" I told him pushing a button on my glove causing my motorcycle to come to me. I grabbed my uniform from my bike and Robin grabbed his from his bike. We walked away from each other so we could change and then walked back to our bikes. We hopped onto our vehicles and took off down the road. "Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis" Robin grumbled.


	11. Schooled Part 2

**Schooled part 2**

**Shade POV**

We had just arrived at Gotham when KF came running up to us. "So you changed too," Robin said amused. "You kidding? I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?" KF asked Robin. "They were heading through Gotham but they veered. Wait, Shade they're at our school" Robin said shocked. This gave us more incentive to speed up and get to the school faster. "If anything happens to Ms. Blackburn's room or the gymnastics room I will personally rip off the head of whoever's responsible," I growled as we pulled up to the school.

We ran inside and heard noises coming from the gym. We ran into the room to see an android about to punch Superboy who was lying on the floor. KF ran over and grabbed Superboy before Amazo could punch him. Robin threw a batarang at him but it went straight through him when he used Manhunter's powers. "Access Red Tornado" Amazo said in an emotionless robotic voice. He created a red tornado and sent a huge gust of wind at the team. I deflected the wind sending it back at him but he deflected it before it hit him.

"Ooh what a surprise, Shade has joined the party. I've heard a lot about you dear, you have quit a reputation. This might just be worth my time after all. Your powers might be worth copying" Ivo said from his spot high up in the bleachers.

I scowled at him "I won't use my powers unless I have to so Amazo won't be able to copy them. If he copies my powers that would be bad for everyone, " I thought to myself as Amazo accessed Captain Atom's powers.

He tried to shoot KF with an energy beam but he ran out-of-the-way just in time. He accessed Black Canary and let out a Canary cry at the floor causing a rippling effect in the floor boards making KF fly through the air and crash into the wall.

"Ok, so maybe not using my powers will be harder than I originally thought," I said as I ran towards Amazo. As I was running I thought about my options. He already has Manhunter and Tornado's powers so I could use my telekinesis and wind power without giving him an even bigger advantage. Using my telekinesis I picked up pieces of the floor that were already broken off and threw them at Amazo making him stumble back a step. I quickly ran up to him and set my hand on fire putting them on his chest scorching the metal. I was right up under Amazo so he couldn't see me, which meant he couldn't duplicate my power.

Amazo swung at me but I flipped out-of-the-way just as KF came running back over. "Access Superman" Amazo said as he grabbed KF and squeezed him. KF struggled in the androids grip and cried out in pain as Amazo squeezed him tighter. Suddenly Amazo called on Manhunter's powers as an arrow came flying through the window letting it pass straight through him allowing KF to slip out of his grip and escape.

Once Amazo became solid again he flipped Superboy into the bleachers as Robin threw batarang's at him. I flew at Amazo and we got into a hand-to-hand combat battle. He accessed Superman and tried to punch me. I easily dodged his advances using my grace and speed and flipped out of the way when he shot an energy beam my way. He accessed Black Canary and our fight got more difficult. He started using Canary's moves making it harder for me to block and dodge his attacks but I managed to hold my own. I finally managed to get behind him and kick him in the back making him face plant on the floor.

"Impressive little girl" Ivo said from the bleachers. "You know you're the only one in this group who actually interests me. Your team mates are all such poor copies of the originals, but you, you've got potential" Ivo smirked. I growled at him "Ivo is seriously asking to get his butt kicked later" I thought as I heard Superboy stand up from the broken bleachers. "So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry! Want to see me channel that anger" he screamed as he jumped over to Ivo. Ivo scrambled out-of-the-way screaming in fear. "He's gone ballistic again," KF grumbled. "Maybe not" Robin said.

"Amazo protect your master priority alpha" Ivo screamed jumping away from Superboy. Amazo shot an energy beam at Superboy while Robin ran towards Ivo. "Anyone want to play keep-away," he laughed as he kicked Ivo away from his monkeys. I grinned, " I do, I do" I lifted Ivo off the ground and into the air next to me while dodging the energy beams Amazo was shooting. "Me, me!" KF yelled as he ran towards us. Unfortunately Amazo hit him before he could reach us sending him flying into me making us both crash into the bleachers. When I got hit I lost control of Ivo and he fell towards the ground but Amazo caught him. His monkeys flew over and grabbed him from Amazo and carried him to the corner of the gym.

Robin threw a batarang at Amazo making him become insubstantial, but before he could re solidify Superboy put his fist in his hand. When Amazo became solid again his head exploded and he fell to the ground with an echoing thud. "Help me disassemble him now!" Robin yelled as he ran over to Amazo pulling him apart. "Dude, the guy has no head," Wally said to Robin.

"Don't take any chances," Aqualad said as he and Megan ran in. "Superboy are you alright?" Megan asked him. I silently laughed and smirked "of course, even though we were all in the fight the first person she asks if they are ok is Superboy" I thought. "I'm fine, feeling the aster," Superboy said smiling at Robin who returned the smile. Megan and I flew over to the Android and used our telekinesis to tear him apart and float the pieces into the crates Aqualad and Megan had brought.

"Hey, where's Ivo" Wally asked looking around the room. Ivo had disappeared. "Dang it" I growled. "Uh Shade" Wally said nervously looking at me. "What" I asked him. "Your hands" he said pointing. I looked down at my hands to see that they were on fire even though I didn't tell them to. "Oh sorry" I said quickly making the fire disappear "that happens sometimes when I get too angry."

After we had stored all the pieces in the crates we left the gym and walked out of the school. Robin, Aqualad, Wally, Superboy and Megan got on their bikes so we could drive the crates to their designated STAR labs facilities. I let Superboy use my bike since his was trashed and I could fly. "You break my ride, I break you," I warned him. "Understood" he said as we left the school.

**Later on that day**

We were back at Mount Justice debriefing Green Arrow, Canary, Red Tornado, Batman, and Martian Manhunter on the mission. "The Amazo android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R labs, but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android," Aqualad informed them.

"Capturing the professor will be a league priority," Canary said. "But we understand your mission encountered other complications" Manhunter said slowly. The team glanced at each other but remained silent. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League" Batman said in his usual monotone voice.

"The whole League" Superboy asked hesitantly. "Given time yes, Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads" Batman said. Batman almost cracked a smile when he saw a tiny grin creep onto Superboy's face, key word being almost. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists because there are some problems even we can't handle individually" he said.

Robin scoffed at Batman "please, if we needed your help we'd never get the chance to ask." He pulled out the arrow that was shot at Amazo and held it out to GA who took it. "Look familiar?" he asked them "you were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us," he said irritated. Batman remained calm despite Robin's allegations "we didn't follow you."

GA took out an arrow from his quiver and compared it to Robin's arrow. "And that's not your arrow" Robin said slightly embarrassed that he had jumped to conclusions "but that means…" "Speedy!" KF and I finished for him. Aqualad smiled "He has our backs."

KF ran up to GA and grabbed the arrow from his hand "souvenir" he said.

I saw Superboy walk over to Canary, "I'm ready" he said softly. "Good because I'm here" Canary told him.

The debrief ended and everyone was spread out around the room talking. I was off to the side leaning against the wall when Superboy walked over to me. "Uh Shade, can I talk to you for a minute" Superboy asked me quietly so no one would hear. I pushed myself off the wall and stood in front of him "sure SB what's up."

"Can we talk somewhere where there are no…..spying eyes" Superboy asked. I looked at SB confused and inconspicuously peered around him to see Robin, Batman, Wally, and Canary looking at us out of the corner of their eyes trying to hide the fact that they were watching even though both Superboy and I knew they were. "Yeah sure" I told him walking out of the room and down the hall."

We came to a stop and I turned to him "what's on your mind" I asked him. He looked nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck, but I didn't rush him. "I wanted to thank you for what you did in Metropolis and helping me to understand Canary and what she was trying to teach me. You were a true friend and that means a lot. Unlike most people you don't pressure me into coming out of my angry moods. You talk to me instead and let me work it out on my own. You call the team your family and at first I didn't completely understand what that meant cause I had never had a family before, but I think I'm starting to understand. You are the first one I actually consider to be family, along with Megan and Aunt Sue but who doesn't love her," he grinned "but seriously I want you to know that I truly am grateful for all you've done for me." he said.

I smiled at him "SB you don't need to thank me, we're family and family doesn't need a reason to help each other out or a thank you for doing it. I know you don't like to be told what to do or to be pushed into doing something you don't want to, so I don't do it. I help you understand other people's perspective and I'm here to help you whenever you need it."

Superboy was silent for a minute before speaking again "you were right you know." "About what" I asked confused. "About not being able to rely on your powers all the time. During the fight you couldn't use all your powers or else Amazo would have copied them so you had to rely on your wit and combat skills. During the fight I couldn't just rely on my strength and anger to punch my opponent, I had to use my head instead of my fists" Superboy said.

"Now you're starting to sounding like a superhero," I told him placing a hand on his shoulder. Superboy smiled and did something that caught me completely off guard; he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I was shocked for about half a second before I came back to reality and returned the hug. "You're a cool little kid you know that Dawn" he said releasing the hug. "I'm not little SB," I told him.

"Whatever you say Shade" SB laughed as we returned to the debriefing room making everyone turn to us. "What's so funny, I want to laugh" Wally said running up to us. "SB called me little," I told him. KF looked at Superboy than at me then back at Superboy. He laughed and rubbed my head messing up my hair "Shade to him you are little" he said. "Hey hey! Don't mess with the hair KF!" I yelled at him pushing his hand away coursing my fingers through my hair trying to fix it. I walked away from the two boys and walked over to Batman and Robin. "You guys ready to go" I asked them. "Yeah we were just about to come get you" Batman said turning away from the group his cape flapping silently behind him as he walked towards the zeta tubes. "Bye guys" I yelled at the team as I followed him.

**Back at the Batcave**

The three of us arrived at the Batcave 10 minutes later. Bruce was still in his costume but his cowl was down revealing his face as he typed on the computer. Robin and I were in civvies sitting in our chairs behind him munching on some apple slices Alfred had brought us. "So what was that all about with Superboy" Robin asked me curious. Batman perked up slightly at this, he continued to do research on the computer but listened closely to our conversation. "Nothing much he just wanted to talk," I told him leaning back in my chair taking a sip of my water bottle.

"About what" Robin pushed. "Just about the mission and what he learned" I told him, I wasn't technically lying I just wasn't exactly telling him the truth. I knew Superboy wouldn't want me to tell people what he said. He was a very conservative person and I was not about to betray his trust by telling someone about the only moment so far that he has actually opened up and trusted someone. "He took you out of the room to talk about the mission?" Robin said not quit believing me "he could have done that in the debriefing room with everyone else."

"It was loud in the hanger and he has super hearing which he doesn't have full control over yet so he wanted to go somewhere a little more quiet," I told him standing up. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning," I told them walking up the stairs and out of the cave.

**Robin's POV**

I watched as Dawn walked up the stairs and out of the cave. I had a feeling she wasn't telling me the whole truth about what happened, and we rarely ever keep secrets from each other. I sighed exasperated and stood up from my chair "yeah Bruce I think I'm going to go to bed as well, night" I told him. "Good night Dick" he said still typing on his computer. I walked out of the cave and went up to my bed falling asleep.

**Bruce's POV**

"Good night Dick" I said as he walked out of the cave. I know Dawn isn't telling us the full truth of what happened with Superboy, but I know a way to figure it out," I thought. I typed a code into the computer and pulled up the mountain's security cameras going back to the time Superboy and Dawn left.

"This is why it comes in handy to have security cameras everywhere in the cave except for the bedrooms" I whispered to myself smirking. "You weren't planning on spying on mistress Dawn where you Master Bruce" Alfred said walking down the stairs. "I'm not spying Alfred, I'm gathering all the facts" I told him pulling up the video I wanted.

"Well in that case you wouldn't mind if I joined you, you might need some help gathering those facts" Alfred said pulling up a chair. I cracked a tiny smile as I turned to Alfred. He was like a grandfather to Dawn and was just as protective of her as I was. "I wouldn't mind at all Alfred" I told him. I turned back to the computer clicking the play button and we both watched the video of Dawn and Superboy's conversation.

**Just so everyone is on the same page Superboy and Dawn are like brother and sister; they do not like each other more than sibling's. Megan, Dawn, and Aunt Sue are the only people so far that Superboy see's fully as family. He likes the rest of the team but he doesn't completely trust them like he does Megan and Dawn. Artemis arrives in the next chapter (cue happy dance****) I love Artemis, she's one of my favorite characters in the show and I'm super excited to have her around. Plus I will add some surprises and twists next chapter. **


	12. Infiltrator

**Infiltrator**

**Disclaimer- I really really wish I owned YJ, if I did there would be a third season but sadly I only own my OC's**

**Shade POV**

It was a sunny day in Happy Harbor Rhode Island so the team decided to have a beach day. I love the beach its one of the best places on earth. I was wearing my dark blue bikini that made my blue eyes pop and my brown hair was blowing behind me slightly from the soft breeze.

I breathed in the smell of the ocean and felt the warmth of the sun on my skin. Megan ran onto the sand with the rest of the team and smiled. "Hello Megan we should hit the beach every day," she said. "I second that motion" I agreed raising my hand high up in the air.

Robin bent his head and put a hand on his forehead and in a fake sad tone said "first a moment of silence for our absent comrade." "Poor Wally" Megan said feeling genuinely sorry for him. "Yeah sucks to be him he has school," I said shaking my head in fake sadness before yelling in excitement "last one in the water is a rotten egg."

For the next couple of hours we had the best beach day ever. We played in the water and I created a huge wave for everyone to surf on, and not to brag or anything but I am by far the best surfer on the team. Robin gave me a run for my money but in the end he lost his balance and wiped out. For lunch we grilled hotdogs on our portable grill and sat on logs. After lunch we played a game of volleyball. For the first match I was referee and it was Superboy and Megan vs. Kaldur and Robin. Superboy and Megan won that game, and then the real fun began. Aqualad switched places with me and I was on Robin's team.

We smirked at each other and prepared for the game. Individually we were both good but put the two of us together and we become unstoppable. I know what Robin is going to do before he even thinks to do it and same goes for him with me. We are able to predict each other's movements and plan accordingly for them, and this is what makes us such a deadly pair. We easily crushed the other team and won by 20 points.

After Volleyball Superboy let us bury him in the sand after a lot of persuading, puppy dog faces, and eyelash fluttering from Megan and I. After we finished burying Superboy Tornado called us back in telling us to suit up and meet in the hangar in 30 minutes.

"Looks like our beach day has come to an end guys" I said sadly as we packed up our stuff and walked inside the mountain. I went to my room to change and flew into the hangar with 5 minutes to spare. When I arrived the rest of the team was already there along with Batman and Tornado. "Do we have a mission?" I asked Batman. "No you don't have a mission, but there is someone here to meet you" he said as the computer announced an arrival from the zeta beams.

"Recognized Green Arrow 08, Artemis B07" the computer announced as two figures teleported into the hangar. Green Arrow walked in with a teenage girl who looked to be around Wally's age. She was lean with very toned arms, stomach, and legs and was of average height for her age. She had olive skin, dark grey eyes, and long blonde hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a dark green short-sleeved midriff top that had a light green arrowhead on the chest, dark green pants with kneepads, and black boots. In her right hand was a long dark green bow and strapped to her back was a green quiver full of different types of arrows. She walked with an air of confidence that just screamed _don't mess with me_.

"Who is this?" I asked crossing my arms looking her up and down evaluating her. "Everyone this is Artemis" GA said as they walked up to us. She stayed silent as she glanced at us evaluating each member. I kept my face emotionless and neutral as she looked over the group.

"Hi" she said once she was done assessing the team. Megan was about to say something when the computer announced Wally's arrival "recognized Kid Flash B03." "The wall-man is here now let's get this party started," he yelled running out of the zeta beam hands full of beach supplies but he tripped over his own feet causing himself and everything in his hands to spill on the floor.

Artemis looked around us and raised an eyebrow at Wally "Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" she asked him. Wally stood up and stared at Artemis "uh, who's this?" he asked pointing at Artemis. "Artemis, your new teammate" she said smirking. "Kid Flash, never heard of you" he deadpanned causing Artemis to glare at him and her grin to turn into a slight frown.

GA walked up behind Artemis interrupting the two before a fight could break out. "Um she's my new protégé," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to your old one?" Wally asked shocked that GA had replaced Speedy. I find it very ironic how Roy just happened to teleport into the mountain at that exact moment, its like he knew his name was being mentioned. "Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore, call me Red Arrow" Roy said.

Roy had changed drastically since the last time I saw him. He no longer looked like the young Speedy or the boy I used to love hanging out with and considered my second brother. Roy was now an older, _colder, _version of his old self. He was wearing a new uniform and had a new name that made him seem bigger and more menacing but i just couldn't help but roll my eyes at him "Red Arrow, really, that's all he could come up with," I thought as he walked over to us.

"Roy" GA said surprised that Roy had showed up "you look.." "Replaceable" Roy interrupted. "It's not like that you told me you were going solo" GA defended. "So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Roy asked GA. Artemis stepped forward and got up in Roy's face "yes _she _can," she snarled at him.

"Who are you?" Wally asked irritated for some reason by her presence. Artemis pointed at GA and said, "I'm his niece" at the same time GA said, "she's my niece. "Another niece" I said raising an eyebrow. "But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers" Aqualad said trying to resolve the situation as civilly as possible.

"And if we did you know who we'd pick" Wally said. I Gibb's slapped him making him flinch. "Ow, Shade what was that for" he mumbled. "Don't be rude," I whispered to him.

"Whatever Baywatch I'm here to stay" Artemis snickered. "You came to us for a reason" Aqualad said trying to get the conversation back on track. "Yeah a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette" Roy said.

Robin and I eyes widened in recognition at the name. Robin used his wrist computer to pull up holographic screens of Roquette's work. "Nano robotics genius and claytronics expert at royal university in Star City vanished 2 week ago" I said informing the team on what I knew. "Abducted 2 weeks ago by the league of shadows" Roy corrected.

"Whoa you want us to rescue her from the shadows" Robin said excited. "Hardcore" Wally whisper yelled bumping fists with Robin. "I already rescued her, only one problem" Roy said quickly shutting down their little celebration before they got too excited. He walked to the front of the group and pushed a button on a tiny hand-held device pulling up a holographic projection showing us an image of what looked like an advanced weapon's system of some kind.

"The shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon, Doc calls it the fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path concrete, steel, flesh, bone" he listed. "But its true purpose isn't mere destruction, its theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science, and tech." Roy finished deactivating the projection.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking yeah sounds like the shadows" Artemis said. "Like you know anything about the shadows" Wally said smugly thinking she didn't know anything about them. Artemis gave him a smirk implying she knew more about them then he originally thought. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Wally yelled in frustration.

"Roquette's working on a virus that will render the fog inert" Roy told us interrupting their argument. "But if the shadows know she can do that…" Robin said starting to put the pieces together. "They'll target her" Roy finished for him. "Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" GA asked shocked that Roy didn't leave her with someone. "She's safe enough for now," Roy said narrowing his eyes. "Then let's you and I keep her that way" GA said slowly walking towards Roy. "You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?" Roy growled.

Even though he tried to act like he didn't care I could tell Roy was a little upset about being replaced so quickly, even though he didn't really have a right to be upset. He was the one that left and said he was going solo so GA is entitled to get a new partner. However, I do find it a little strange how he suddenly has a new partner who just so happens to be his niece who I have never heard about or seen before in my life from the many times I have visited them. For all the years I have known him GA has never talked about having a niece, let alone one that can shoot an arrow like him and wanted to become a hero, and she's not in any of his records, photos, or family history anywhere.

GA opened his mouth to respond but Batman stopped him by placing a firm hand on his shoulder silently telling him to let it go. GA sighed and stepped back "You brought this to the team. It's their mission which means its hers now too."

"Then my job's done" Roy said walking towards the zeta beams. I was at the back of the group and as he walked by I grabbed his arm making him stop and turn to me. "You don't have to go," I whispered. Roy and I have always been close, not as close as Robin and I are but a close second. I've known Roy longer than I have known Wally so my relationship with Roy is only slightly stronger than my relationship with Wally. For half a second Roy allowed his face to soften and show some emotion before he brought his wall back up.

"I don't belong here," he said whispering just as softly as I was so no one would hear us, well Superboy probably could but he has super hearing so that couldn't be avoided. "You have and always will belong here Roy, we are your friends and friends always belong together,_ family _always belongs together Roy, no matter what. Don't dissert your family just to prove a point," I told him softly but firmly. He sighed, "I'm sorry Shade, but I have to go." I looked him in the eyes and saw that he wasn't going to change his mind. I reluctantly let go of his arm and he continued to walk towards the zeta beams.

"Recognized Speedy" the computer said. "That's Red Arrow B06, update," he said before disappearing. I stared at where Roy disappeared and silently sighed turning back around to the group crossing my arms and remained silent keeping my face emotionless until I got a lid on my emotions. Batman glanced at me before telling the team to head out. Everyone ran off to the bioship and Batman gently grabbed my arm after everyone had left stopping me from following. "You ok" he asked me quietly. "Just fine" I said frustrated slipping my arm out of his grasp and flew to the bioship.

**Happy Harbor High School**

I was in the hallway crouching in the corner with Robin and Wally when Megan established a telepathic link with everyone. "Everyone online?" her voice rang in my head. Artemis groaned, "This is weird." "And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to do it with teen think in my skull!" Roquette yelled in our heads.

I rolled my eyes at her, that woman was really starting to get on my nerves. "Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" Wally asked. I nodded in agreement, we are trying to help her and what does she do she yells at us. "Pot, kettle, have you met?" Artemis joked. "Hey, hey I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team" Wally snapped. "That is so not on me" Artemis retaliated. "Fate of the world at stack" Roquette yelled. "She started it" Wally mumbled. "How bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?" Artemis suggested. "Good idea" Aqualad said glad the two had stopped fighting.

"You know KF she does have a point, it's not entirely her fault Red Arrow left. That was his decision to leave and now we have to accept it, no matter how much we don't want to" I said. "Not entirely?" Artemis said confused "how about not at all" she said. "Your timing of joining the team wasn't exactly the best you know. I'm not saying it's your fault Red Arrow left, that decision is entirely on him, but your arrival didn't exactly help either" I told her stating the facts.

"Plus you might want to cut her some slack KF. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo," I told Wally. "What? No that was Speedy's I mean Red Arrow's arrow right?" he asked unsure. "Not so much" Robin said. "Well, still not giving her the satisfaction" Wally grumbled. "You know I can still hear you" Artemis said. "Ahhh!" Wally groaned slamming his hands on his forehead in frustration.

I stood up and started patrolling the rest of the hallways alone making sure everything was clear in the rest of the building. As I was patrolling I heard Aqualad and Roquette talk about how her fog wasn't a weapon it was brilliant science and how Aqualad reassured her that we would protect her when she started to doubt our capabilities. Again I say she is getting on my last nerves but eventually after being convinced she went online and started tracking the fog.

"Everyone be on high alert, Roquette has gone online to track the fog so the shadows will be tracking her," Aqualad said. Everyone immediately grew stiff and got serious, our mission had officially started.

**BlackBlade's POV**

I was sitting on my bed with my legs crossed sharpening my swords while thinking about Shade and why she looked so familiar. I was in one of the apartments I owned out of the many I own around the U.S. I have different apartments in different locations for two main reasons. The first is for if I was ever compromised or my apartment was compromised I would have somewhere else to go on short notice. The second reason is for when I have an assignment, so when I am out on a mission I will have a room close to wherever I am working. I am now in my apartment located near the outskirts of Happy Harbor.

I had just finished sharpening my swords when my communicator beeped softly from the desk beside my bed. The communicator was a small phone like device that couldn't be tracked or hacked and had a circle in the middle so you could see the person you were talking to. I put my swords down and put my mask on hiding my face before accepting the communication.

"BlackBlade we have a mission for you" a deep voice said through my communicator, the figure was shadowed so I couldn't see his face or make out any of his features. This was a precaution used by almost everyone I work or have worked for, if I were to get caught I wouldn't be able to identify them and use it as leverage, but it doesn't matter anyway, I have never and will never get caught.

"What do you need me for?" I asked immediately going into professional mode. "You will be teaming up with Cheshire for this mission. A woman by the name of Doctor Roquette has become a liability and we need you to take care of her. We have reliable Intel placing the Doctor at the Happy Harbor School and is being guarded by the little hero's, but I am positive they won't be a problem for you two," the man said. "I don't kill people" I told him firmly narrowing my eyes at him even though he couldn't see it through my mask.

"You won't, Cheshire will," the man said before sending me the coordinates. "Cheshire will meet you at the rendezvous point in 10 minutes since you are close" he said as I looked at the map he sent with the rendezvous point on it. "Coordinates received, BlackBlade out" I pushed a button on the device terminating the communication. I put on my suit and stocked up my pouches with throwing stars, smoke bombs, hacking equipment, and other small weapons. I put my two knives into their thigh holsters and finally sheathed my freshly sharpened katana swords on my back.

If the young hero team is going to be there that means Shade will be as well. I had called in a couple of favors from past friends and allies and got some information on her. From the information I was given I know she is an excellent fighter, has a multitude of powers, and is around the age of 13. Interesting enough she is well-known among the hero and villain communities, even more so than the rest of the sidekicks, even Robin. One of my contacts informed me of an unknown underground organization that has become very interested in her and want to use her for something big, but for what no one knows.

I opened my window and jumped out silently landing in a crouch on the ground blending in with the shadows as I ran to my bike to ride to the rendezvous point.

Cheshire was already there when I arrived. "Cheshire" I said my voice sounding emotionless. "BlackBlade" she said using the same tone as me. "Let's go we have work to do," I said running to the high school and hid in the bushes waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

**Shade POV**

"Mmm that boy" I heard Artemis say seductively in my head. "He can hear you, we can all hear you" Megan said slightly angry that Artemis was flirting with, which from her angry tone, I could only assume was Superboy. "Oh I know" Artemis said seductively. "Might want to back off on that one Artemis," I told her turning around the corner of the dark hallway. "I'm not doing anything wrong" she responded. "I'm just trying to give you some friendly advice here" I told her not telling everyone Megan liked Superboy while still giving Artemis a warning. Artemis got the hidden message inside the warning but I don't know if she decided to listen to it or not.

"Miss Martian Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue" Aqualad told Megan. "Ready" I heard her say and Robin and Superboy left in the bioship.

I blocked out Megan and Artemis's argument over Superboy and continued to walk around the school. All was quiet until I saw movement down the hall out of the corner of my eye. I stopped walking and listened for any sounds. I didn't hear anything so I silently made my way to where I saw the shadow.

"Well look what I found," a familiar voice said from behind me. I whipped around to see BlackBlade in his signature stance leaning against the wall across from me. "BlackBlade" I said getting into a fighting position. "Everyone, BlackBlade is here. He hasn't attacked yet but if he's here there might be others," I told the team through the link. "Already to late, I am under attack by Cheshire in the computer lab" Aqualad said. "I can handle BlackBlade, the rest of you help Aqualad protect Roquette," I said not diverting my attention away from BlackBlade.

"Of all the villain groups in the world I didn't think you would work for the Shadows, Blade," I said. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Shade but I don't work for the shadows. My real superiors wanted me to help them out just this once since they have a common interest in this investment. Plus it's a job and it pays well," he said pushing himself off the wall but not moving more than that.

"Killing an innocent person is just a job for you" I growled clenching my fists. For a split second his shoulders seemed to sag until he returned to his firm, relaxed, and slightly cocky but otherwise emotionless stance. "I'm not killing anyone, I don't kill people, that is a rule I will not break," he told me firmly not leaving any room for argument. "You just help the people that do, that's just as bad" I said.

He tensed and if he didn't have his mask on I bet I would have seen him burning holes into my head from the intense glare he was giving me. "You don't know anything about what I do or don't do or my reasons for doing them. You don't understand anything," he hissed clenching his fists. "Then why don't you explain it to me" I told him "you don't seem like the type of guy to hang out with let alone work for the shadows or any type of major villain Blade, so why do you. You have talent I'll give you that but why waste it on people who just want to ruin the world and tarnish that talent" I asked him.

He unclenched his fists and his body de tensed as he regained his composure. "You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you," he said. "Try me, I'm know for being a fast learner," I said.

He chuckled and stepped closer to me "sorry darling can't do that but lucky for you I'm being called back now so I don't have to hurt you if you tried to save the doctor, but trust me we will meet again," he said. Before I could stop him he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. "Now I understand why people think that's so annoying," I mumbled to myself walking out of the room.

I heard Wally and Artemis arguing over the link but I blocked out everyone's conversations until I heard Aqualad say, "we're moving the doctor." I quickly flew to meet up with the rest of the group and we made a plan to trick Cheshire and BlackBlade. Aqualad was going to take the doctor to a local café near our new location while Megan used her shape shifting to impersonate the doctor and stay with Artemis, Wally, and I at a separate location. This would draw the enemy to us instead of the real doctor giving Roquette time to finish the virus. I broke off a slab of rock from the ground and told everyone who couldn't fly to hop on. Once everyone was on the rock I lifted it in the air and floated it low behind Megan and I as we flew to our new hide out.

I sat on the desk behind Megan who was typing on a computer disguised as Roquette. Artemis and Wally were glaring at each other from across the room until Aqualad spoke "stop it both of you" he said. "What?" they asked at the same time. "I can hear you glaring. Miss martian stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep" Aqualad ordered.

Everything was quiet until Black Spider ran into the room. I jumped off the desk preparing for battle as KF ran at the villain. Black Spider jumped onto the ceiling and shot a red web at KF but he dodged it and threw a trashcan at Black Spider. Spider jumped down from the ceiling and they started fighting using hand-to-hand combat. Artemis strung an arrow and shot it at Hook who had jumped out from behind her. "Don't stop working" Artemis said to Megan while stringing arrows and shooting them at Hook making the scene look more believable for the villains that we were protecting the real doctor.

I heard a soft whizzing sound coming from behind me and my senses went into overdrive telling me trouble was coming. I jumped up and flipped in the air barely missing a throwing star that was thrown at me. I twisted so I was facing the direction the throwing star came from and landed to see BlackBlade twirling a star in each hand. He threw them at me with speed that would make the Flash jealous. He reached into his pouch and grabbed more throwing stars throwing them at me, he was able to hold four in each hand at a time and throw with great precision and power. I used my reflexes to dodge and flip out-of-the-way of the stars. I dodged all of them but I missed one that came at me before I could react and it skimmed my arm leaving a deep gash in my left arm.

I hissed but ignored the pain and ran at BlackBlade. I waved my hands in front of me condensing the air around me surrounding myself with water. I made the water surround my arms like I was holding long whips. I swung my whips at him trying to land a hit and used them to deflect anymore-throwing stars he threw. As I got closer and closer to him I let the water fall and started throwing punches.

He rushed at me after he threw his last throwing star. I blocked his punch and swiped my foot under his feet but he jumped over it. I threw a couple punches but he dodged them all. On my last punch he grabbed my arm and twisted it around so my back was facing him and my arm was behind me pressed up to his hard chest. The position he was holding me in kept my movements restrained.

I struggled against his grip so he tightened it stopping my struggle so I wouldn't break my arm. "I wouldn't struggle to much more Shade unless you want to break your arm and pop your shoulder out of its socket. If I pull any harder or you pull against me that is what will happen. You should just give up now," he whispered not letting up his grip. "Never" I growled at him.

"Hey get your hands off of her" I heard KF growl before running towards BlackBlade. He knew he couldn't hit Blade because then he would end up hurting me so he picked up something hard and round from the floor and threw it at BlackBlade's head. BlackBlade stumbled from the hit but managed to keep his hold on me but his grip loosened just enough for me to twist myself and flip out of his grasp.

Cheshire managed to sneak past us and shot an arrow at Megan but Megan managed to float a desk in front of herself protecting her from the arrow without taking down her disguise. "Martians here it's now or never," Cheshire yelled jumping on Megan knocking her to the floor. She was going to stab Megan until Megan let her disguise fall revealing that she wasn't Roquette. "We've been duped!" Cheshire yelled.

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette" Megan told her confidently. "Never's such a long time. Pursing target keep em busy, BlackBlade your with me" she told her partners as she ran out the door. BlackBlade turned away from me and ran after her. Artemis and I ran after the two. "Pursing the leaders take the rest down" Artemis said. "You are so not the boss of me," Wally yelled back at her. "Just do it!" she yelled irritated.

We ran out of the building to see Cheshire and BlackBlade running in the direction of the café Roquette was in. The two split up going into different directions to throw us off. "Artemis you follow Cheshire, BlackBlade is mine," I told her following BlackBlade. I followed him as he ran down alleys and took sharp turns around corners trying to lose me. We quickly arrived at the café and he slipped inside through the back window. I followed him inside and saw Cheshire drop a smoke bomb in the room. "What happened to Artemis she was supposed to be following Cheshire," I thought as I saw Cheshire pull out three poisonous darts. "Aqualad look out," I yelled but it was already to late. The darts hit him in the chest and he stumbled back from the impact. He shook his head trying to fight the poison that was starting to flow through his body.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity shall we?" Cheshire purred as she ran towards Aqualad. I ran over to Aqualad to help him since his reflexes were slowed due to the poison coursing through his body, but I was intercepted by BlackBlade tackling me into a wall.

Cheshire quickly knocked out Aqualad and started to walk towards Roquette. "Doctor, time for my appointment" she smirked grabbing the doctor by the shirt. I used my telekinesis to throw Blade across the room sending him flying into the wall and flew over to Cheshire tackling her to the ground. She managed to wiggle out from under me and pulled out a long and skinny sword from a hidden compartment in her suit. "Ah little Shade wants to go a round" she taunted me. I snarled at her and kicked her sword out of her hand. I kicked her in the side and knocker her feet out from under her but she quickly recovered and got back up. She kicked me in the stomach and spun her body around on one leg and kicked me in the head hard with the other. I fell to the ground dazed and she put her foot back on the ground.

I struggled to stand up and regain my balance as she casually walked over me like I was never there. My mind was foggy and I couldn't concentrate. She grabbed Roquette again and was about to finish her off when she heard a beep come from the computer showing that Roquette had finished sending the virus. "So you finished the virus eliminating the reason for you elimination, though not the entertainment value," Cheshire said before throwing Roquette to the ground pointing her knife at Roquette's face. "Lucky for you my orders are clear you live to program another day. After all doctor the shadows might find another use for you" she said before turning to BlackBlade who had picked himself off the ground and walked over to her.

My mind had cleared some from the hit and I heard Cheshire tell Blade they had finished their mission and that they were to split up. BlackBlade would receive his money later tonight. Cheshire walked out of the building and BlackBlade turned to me. I pushed myself off the ground and got into a fighting stance but I was wobbly still recovering from the hit to the head.

He stared at me and shook his head "my mission is over there is no reason to fight anymore." "Well your still a villain so my reason is not over" I told him. "I'm not a villain Shade, not even close," he told me. "Well from where I'm standing you sure look like one," I said. He shook his head again and walked up to me. I stepped back from him but I didn't do it fast enough because he was soon right in front of me.

He put a hand up to my head and tilted it so he could see the side of my head where Cheshire hit me. "Here try this," he said pulling out a small vial filled with some kind of green substance from his pouch. "This should make your head feel better," he told me as he opened the vial and held it under my nose. I squirmed away but he held me in place I tried to hold my breath but eventually I had to breath and I inhaled the fumes. BlackBlade let me go and closed the vial putting it back into his pouch. My head immediately started to feel better and everything became clear again.

"See I told you it would make you feel better" he said cockily. I was completely shocked by his attitude. "First you attack me and now you're helping me why?" I asked him. I stepped out of my fighting stance and stood normally. For some unknown reason I didn't feel threatened by BlackBlade, actually now that I think about it I never did. He only attacked when other people were around or when he pushed my buttons too much and I attack him. But when I am around him I never feel like he is a threat. My logical side is screaming at me saying that I am being ridiculous and that he is the enemy, but everything else in me is saying to _trust _BlackBlade. Which doesn't make any sense since I have only met him twice, and both times we ended up fighting.

He shrugged his shoulders "I told you Shade I'm not the bad guy you think I am" he said. "What was that anyway that you made me inhale?" I asked. "A secret concoction I learned that heals headaches fast when you need it. It comes in handy especially during times like this" he told me being honest.

I heard Aqualad groan from his spot on the floor and my eyes flickered to him for half a second making sure he was ok but when I looked back BlackBlade was no were to be found. "And he gets away again" I said frustrated walking over to Aqualad to help him stand up letting him use me as a crutch.

Roquette walked over to us and we walked out of the building. "Thank you Shade if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now. You gave me just enough time to finish the virus before Cheshire was able to kill me" Roquette said sounding truly gratefully for a change. "No thanks needed doctor, it's what I do, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of my team" I told her. She nodded and smiled.

Aqualad recovered just enough to see Artemis by the door and ask her "Artemis where's the assassin?" "She got away," she said softly. Wally ran up to us "Oh from you oh big surprise. Notice we got ours" he said pointing to the two villains they were fighting earlier who were now tied up and knocked out and Megan was floating them in the air. KF looked at the ground and picked up Cheshire's mask that was lying on the floor "cool souvenir."

"Her mask did you see her face" I asked her as I helped Aqualad pull out the darts that were still stuck in his chest. "It was dark," she said. "So that is a no," I said bluntly. "It is fine, Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you. Welcome to the team" Aqualad said shaking her hand.

"I've always wanted a sister, well another sister, Shade was my first earth sister. I have 12 back on Mars but trust me it's not the same" Megan said. "I wouldn't know but thanks," Artemis said smiling. I swung an arm around her shoulder; she was slightly taller than me so I floated my feet slightly off the ground so I was her height "glad to have you on the team girl. You don't even understand how happy I am it's not just two girls with a team of boys anymore. Now we just need one more to even the odds" I told her laughing. She laughed as well; I could tell we were going to be good friends.

I floated back down to the ground and glided over to Wally nudging him in the ribs with my elbow. "Ow! yeah welcome" he mumbled shaking Artemis's hand. Robin and Superboy landed the bioship next to us and we boarded dropping off the villains at prison and Doctor Roquette with the Justice League.

When we arrived back at the mountain I walked out of the bioship and Robin grabbed my arm so he could talk to me. From the adrenalin of the mission and the fight I had totally forgotten about the cut on my arm until that moment. After the fight it had stopped bleeding somewhat but now that pressure had been put on it, it started to bleed again. I hissed in pain and pulled away from him. Robin's eyes widened in concern "Shade are you hurt" he asked me stepping closer. "I'm fine Rob just a little scratch" I said trying to reassure him putting my hand over the cut so he couldn't see it but it was bleeding since it was agitated from him grabbing my arm so some blood was slipping through my fingers.

"That doesn't look fine," Robin said gently grabbing my arm pulling my hand away from it and frowned. "Shade that's a deep cut we need to get that cleaned and bandaged a.s.a.p. why didn't you tell me you were hurt" he scolded pulling me into the infirmary. "Up until this point I totally forgot about it," I said shrugging my shoulders. He grabbed some medical supplies from the cabinets and used them to clean and bandage my wound.

"Thanks Rob you're the best" I said hugging him but being careful of my arm. Rob returned the hug and when we pulled back he stared into my eyes. "That's what I'm here for Dawn, when ever you need me I'll be there," he said. My stomach fluttered for some unknown reason when he said that. I smiled at him "I know and I appreciate it. That's one of the biggest things I love about you, you are always there for me when I need you. Now lets go, that mission made me extremely hungry and I am craving some of Agent A's lasagna right now. Last one to the cave has to clean the bikes tomorrow morning" I yelled before flying out the door towards the zeta beams. "Dawn that's not fair" Robin yelled as he ran after me. The rest of the team looked at us like we were crazy as we ran/flew through the mountain rushing to get to the zeta beam first. We rushed out of the mountain and raced back to the manor, laughing the entire way.

**BlackBlade's POV**

I was leaning against the side of an abandoned warehouse twirling my signature throwing stars in my hand waiting for my payment to arrive. "BlackBlade" Cheshire said walking up the path and threw a bag at me. I caught it easily without moving from my spot against the wall. "Cheshire" I greeted evenly.

"I was also told to give you this" Cheshire said tossing me a small black package. "What is it?" I asked catching it with one hand. "Open it and find out," she said before slipping away and disappearing in the dark. I grabbed my bag of money and my package and drove to my apartment near Gotham.

I threw the bag of money on the ground and jumped on my bed holding the black package in my hands. I opened it and my eyes widened in shock "no it couldn't be...but it is." I whispered staring at the contents of the package. The time has come; my true mission has finally begun.

**Secret meeting**

"Masters, before Ojo's capture he transmitted the Star's labs data you required, but the Waynetech Intel still eludes us," Sensei told the members of the light. "Once again the young heroes interfere, so it is fortunate we have an operative on the inside" one of the members says. "Yes and with our plans finally coming together they will be a very valuable asset indeed" another said.

"The weapon is almost complete and the crystal will soon be in our possession" another voice said "we will have the power of the crystal on our side very, very soon."

**The amazing BlackBlade is BACK. So how did I do? Did u like, or did u not? Please review. What do you think was in the package BlackBlade received, what is his true mission? You will just have to keep reading to figure that all out. **


	13. Denial part 1

**Denial part 1**

**Disclaimer- only own Shade**

**Shade's POV**

I was at the mountain standing by Megan and Artemis watching Superboy and Aqualad preparing to spar in the training circle. I was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans, a tight short-sleeved dark purple shirt that cut off just above my belly button, over the shirt I wore a black short-sleeved midriff jacket, and a pair of black boots that went up to my knees. This was one of my favorite outfits, but I don't think Bruce agrees with it. It took me forever just to convince him to let me wear it the first time he saw it, and don't even get me started on how he reacted to my hero costume, that was definitely a day to remember. I cracked a smile just thinking about it.

I glanced at Artemis and Megan and saw that they were both making goo goo eyes at Superboy who decided to go shirtless for training, showing off all his massive muscles and successfully make the two girls drool. I chuckled softly and leaned over so they could hear me "you two might want to close your mouths before you catch flies" I whispered and they quickly shut their mouths.

Batman and Robin were in Gotham doing research on the new organization that has been running around Gotham for the past couple of weeks. The group seems to not only be operating in Gotham, but in other major cities around the world as well. Every time the group strikes they hit facilities that hold large amounts of advanced tech, but instead of stealing everything they only steal one or two pieces. This leads us to believe they have a specific hit list and are carrying out a specific agenda instead of looking for a quick and easy payday.

The group was good, very good; one of the best we've had in a long time. We still didn't know what they are planning or who their leader is and this fact alone was driving Batman up the wall. If there's one thing Bruce hates more than the Joker it's when he doesn't know something, especially if it has anything to do with Gotham. I would have stayed behind to help but I knew they would be fine on their own, besides they're better at the hacking and computer genius stuff than I am anyways I'd just slow them down. And if a problem does arise in Gotham I know they will call me.

In the training exercise Superboy and Aqualad were circling each other waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. "Initiate combat training" the computer announced as the two teens lunged at each other. They threw punches and kicks but both managed to dodge the other's attacks. While still watching the sparing match the girls started talking.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice don't you think? Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out" Artemis said to Megan. "He's like a big brother to me," Megan said laughing at the thought of it. I smirked and chuckled "I don't think Aqualad is really her type Artemis, she much more prefers the tall,built, and handsome" I whispered to the two hinting to the fact that she liked Superboy. Megan blushed knowing exactly what I was talking about and Artemis quirked an eyebrow. Megan spoke up trying to divert the conversation away from herself "but you know who would make the cutest couple, you and Wally" she said to Artemis.

We all looked over to the corner where Wally was watching the fight while munching on a burrito. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of uh…" she trailed off trying to find the right word to say. "It?" I finished for her before we all started laughing.

"But we all know the greatest couple on the team would be Robin and Dawn" Artemis said smirking. I told her my real name once I got to know her better. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow suppressing the blush that was threatening to form on my cheeks. "Robin and I are just friends" I told her calmly. "Uh huh sure, you keep telling yourself that" Artemis said grinning obviously not believing me. "The fact that you are best friends is what would make you two so great together. You already know everything about each other and you already act like a couple anyways," Megan said. I turned away from them and returned to watching the match "we do not act like a couple" I said.

"Fail Aqualad" the computer announced as Superboy flipped Aqualad over his shoulder making him land on his back hard knocking the wind out of him winning the match. "Black Canary taught me that" Superboy said proudly holding out a hand to help Aqualad off the floor. "Good job SB" I told him as I jumped on his back and climbed onto his shoulders. He grinned and held onto my legs to keep me steady. "Thanks kid" he said as the rest of the team walked over.

Ever since the heart to heart Superboy and I had after the Amazo mission we have grown extremely close, I've even gotten him to loosen up a little around the team. We hang out all the time inside and even outside the cave. Last week we went to an NFL football game so Superboy could get out for a while and have some fun. I also train with him periodically to teach him how to be more precise with his hits and quick on his feet. Superboy has transformed into a better fighter now that he actually listens to Black Canary and takes all her lessons to heart.

Red Tornado flew down from the hatch in the ceiling where his quarters were located and landed on the ground. As he walked towards the exit Wally ran over to him "do you have a mission for us?" he asked Tornado hopefully. "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" RT told him. "Yeah well the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham, but your headed somewhere right? Hot date or a mission?" Wally said.

"If we can be of help" Aqualad said to Tornado not wanting to be a bother. Tornado was silent as he thought about the offer and ultimately decided we could be useful. He turned around and pulled up some holographic screens. The biggest one was a full body photo of an old man who I immediately recognized. He had a full head of short silky grey hair and wore a nice tailored black suit. In his right hand was his special cane, which he carried around everywhere. The handle was a shiny rich gold with light engravings etched in the metal while the rest of the cane was a smooth pitch black. "Nelson?" I said, confused on why Tornado was showing us his picture. I folded my arms and placed them on top of Superboy's head leaning my head down so my chin was resting on them. Superboy didn't seem to mind.

"Correct Shade, this is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old" Red told the group. Wally leaned over and whispered to Artemis "guy doesn't look a day over 90." "And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League" Tornado continued as the picture of Nelson changed to show him in his Doctor Fate costume.

"Of course, Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate" Aqualad said recognizing him. Wally scoffed "more like doctor fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes" Wally muttered. I turned to him "Wally, Nelson is a friend of mine. I know you don't believe in magic and I respect that, but I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my friend by saying what he has done for over 30 years is all just tricks" I said to him. "Sorry" Wally apologized.

"Kent may just simply be on one of his walkabouts but he is the caretaker to the helmet of fate, the source of the doctors mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded" Red said deactivating the holographic screens. "Nelson would never leave the helmet unattended for more than 8 days at a time Red, you and I both know that. If he has not been seen or heard from in 23 days and the helmet of fate is not with him then something is wrong, very wrong" I said with a hint of worry creeping into my voice.

"He's like the great sorcerer priest and priestess of Mars. I would be honored to help find him," Megan said. Wally quickly raised his hand and waved it around "me too. So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks" Wally said making the rock sign with his hands. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Red Tornado.

"Take this" Red said holding out a golden key "it is the key to the tower of fate" he said holding the key up to me. I lifted my hand and quickly floated the key out of Tornado's hand and over to my hand. Nelson would have wanted me to hold it since he knows and trusts me, plus I owe him for helping me out on a couple missions that involved powerful magic users. "What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally said once again flirting with Megan. "Yeah what an unexpected coincidence?" I mumbled. "SB can you let go please" I asked him and he let my legs go so I could flip off of his shoulders. "Lets go guys, Nelson needs us," I said as we walked to the bioship and took off to the coordinates Red sent us.

We were in the bioship flying towards the tower of fate, which was ironically located in Salem. Everyone had remained silent for most of trip, until Artemis broke it by asking Wally questions "so Wally when did you realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Wally leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "Well I don't like to brag but uh before I become Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Artemis rolled her eyes and turned around to face the front of the ship.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates but…" Megan started but she was cut off by Superboy "nothings there." "Take us down" Aqualad commanded and Megan landed the bioship off to the side. We walked out and looked at the empty patch of land in front of us. Wally ran around the area making sure there was nothing we couldn't see but when he didn't find anything he skidded to stop in front of Artemis. "Nothing, this isn't simple camouflage" he said. "So what do you think, adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting" Artemis said.

"Absolutely" he started but then saw Megan walking over and quickly covered "not! Clearly mystic powers are at work here." Artemis just gave him the 'are you kidding me' look. I looked down at the golden key that was lying in my hand. I had never been to the tower of fate before but, I knew Nelson, and if there's one thing I know about him is that he always does what people least expect him to do.

"A test of faith" I thought as an idea began to form in my head "stand behind me" I told the team as I walked forward. I held the key out in front of me and it seemed to disappear into an invisible whole, I turned the key and heard a soft click as if a door being unlocked, then a giant tower appeared in the clearing. The team stared at the tower bewildered until we finally got over our initial shock and walked into the tower. Once we were inside the door shut and disappeared behind us.

"Uh where'd the door go?" Wally asked as a Nelson projection appeared. "Greetings you have entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent," the projection said. Before I could answer Wally stepped forward and said, "We are true believers here to see Doctor Fate." The look of disappointment that flickered on the projection's face before it disappeared left me with a bad feeling in my gut.

"Uh Wally I don't think you should have done that" I said as I heard the floor creak. Then the floor collapsed and we started free falling towards a pit of boiling lava. We all screamed as we fell through the air. Megan grabbed Wally since he was the closest to her and floated them in the air. Artemis pulled out her portable cross bow and shot an arrow into the rock swinging herself over to Aqualad catching him. I flew over to Superboy and caught him. I flew us up to the top of the pit planning on setting him safely on the ground before going back for the rest of he team, but right as we were about to escape we were stopped by an invisible barrier. I crashed into it causing the barrier to release an extremely painful energy blast into my body. The impact was so powerful that it made me loose consciousness causing Superboy and I to fall towards the lava again. "Shade, Superboy!" everyone yelled as we fell.

Superboy grabbed me pulling me closer to him and dug his hand into the rock wall slowing our decent stopping us just inches above the lava. As we were falling Superboy noticed we were getting dangerously close to the lava though so he lifted me up so only his feet would go in and none would hit me. He screamed from the slight pain and pulled himself up bringing his feet out of the lava. "Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it" Superboy growled.

"Superboy how is Shade" Wally asked worried. Superboy looked at the girl who he was clutching in his arms so she wouldn't accidentally slip out of his grip. She was unconscious at the moment but seemed otherwise unhurt. "She's unconscious but otherwise she seems fine. I don't see any visible injuries," he yelled up to them causing everyone's worry to ease a little. "We need a plan," Aqualad said trying to figure a way out. "We can't fly or climb up or we end up getting zapped like Shade and we can't go down or we burn to death," Artemis said. "Way to be little miss sunshine" Wally said. "Hey I'm just trying to be realistic here" Artemis snapped.

"Uh, my head" I groaned as I started to come around. "Guys Shade is waking up" Superboy yelled. "SB what happened" I asked rubbing my head. "You tried to escape by flying out but you hit an invisible barrier and the impact knocked you unconscious. I wasn't affected since i didn't crash into it like you did." he said filling me in.

"Having trouble maintaining altitude, I'm so hot" Megan said as she slowly started to fall towards the lava struggling to keep herself and Wally in the air. Her breathing was labored and her forehead was soaked with sweat. "You certainly are" Wally flirted. "Wally" Artemis screamed at him irritated. "This is so not the time KF," I yelled. "Hey inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind" Wally defended.

I lifted my hand and used what little energy I had left to control the wind around Megan and Wally to keep them in the air. With my other hand I used the wind to lift Superboy and I up a little so we weren't so close to the lava. Kaldur was panting and losing energy because of the extreme heat just like Megan, "my physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat, we must find a way out quickly. Shade can you create a platform from the rocks" Aqualad asked.

I tried to move the rocks around us but something was keeping me from doing so. "Something is blocking my powers over the earth, probably some type of enchantment put on the rocks" I said. I continued to lift Megan and Wally in the air giving them my full concentration but it was getting harder and harder to focus as Megan lost energy and couldn't help me out as much with keeping them in the air. I could feel my energy being drained and I started to get really tired. My strength was slowly being sapping from my body from having to keep them in the air when my energy levels were already dangerously low from the hit I had received from the barrier. "Guys I don't know how much longer I can keep this up" I huffed as Megan and Wally started to lower again. "Hello Megan" she said lightly hitting her hand to her forehead. "We never truly answered the question. Red tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe," she yelled.

The minute the words left her mouth a platform closed over the lava and the air inside the pit cooled. I relinquished my control over the wind and Megan floated herself and Wally safely to the ground. Superboy let go of the wall and jumped down while still holding me in his arms as I tried to catch my breath. "SB you can let me down now," I told him. He looked at me and shook his head "you have little energy left Shade, you need to regain your strength before I put you down." "You can set me down on the floor and I can regain my strength just as well I can up here in your arms SB" I reassured him. He reluctantly set me down as Artemis and Aqualad lowered down to the ground. "Are you ok?" Wally asked running over to me, concern flowing off him like waves "Yeah, I'll be fine" I told him while laying on my back with my hands behind my head a technique used to allow more air to fill your lungs so you can recover faster when exhuasted.

"That barrier sure knocked the wind out of me, I haven't felt a hit like that in a while. Only a Lord of Order could have summoned a barrier that powerful," I said slowly standing having regained a lot of my strength back.

Kaldur crouched down and touched the platform "this platform should be red-hot but it is cool to the touch" he observed. "Don't worry megalicious, I got you" Wally said to Megan as she tried to recover from the heat. Artemis stormed over to Wally and pushed him away from Megan "Enough! Your little impress Megan at all costs game nearly got us all barbecued" she yelled.

"When did this become my fault?" Wally yelled back. "When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer," Artemis growled. "Wally you don't believe" Megan said shocked. "Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic but magic is the real lie a real load" he said angrily crossing his arms.

"Wally I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers" Kaldur said. "Dude you ever heard of bioelectricity? Hey in primitive cultures fire was once considered magic too. Today it's just all a bunch of tricks" Wally said.

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers" Artemis sneered. "That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am. Everything can be explained by science," he countered. "Let us test that theory," Kaldur said reaching for the handle of the tiny hatch in the platform. "Wait the back draft from the lava will roast us alive" Wally warned as Kaldur opened the hatch.

Instead of an excruciatingly painful heat blast, icy cold wind and snow blew out of the hatch. "It's snow," I said smiling. Artemis turned to Wally and gave him a smug grin "do you ever get tired of being wrong" she asked. We all jumped through the door and landed in what appeared to be a mountain range surrounded by snow. I shivered as the last member of the team jumped through the hatch and the door disappeared. Everyone looked at Wally expectantly waiting for his reaction, well everyone except me. I already knew he wasn't going to admit to the existence of magic.

"Well?" Artemis asked impatiently putting her hands on her hips. "Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension," Wally said quickly. "Ahh" Artemis yelled frustrated by his stubbornness. "You all might as well give up now. Wally has never and will never believe in magic, just forget about it," I told them looking around. I lit my hands on fire trying to warm myself up but the intense cold was making it hard to keep my fire burning.

My fire would have been more useful in the cold if I set my whole body on fire, this would have given the fire a bigger platform to burn on making it burn longer. But as of right now that is not an option. I didn't have my fireproof costume on and it wouldn't be very smart to burn off all my clothes in front of everyone especially in the freezing cold. "What's that?" Megan asked pointing to Nelson's cane that was floating behind us. I flew over to it and grabbed onto the handle at the same time Wally and Artemis did. "I got it," the three of us said at once. The cane started to glow and I tried to let go but I couldn't. "I can't let go," we said before being lifted into the air transporting to a new location inside the tower leaving the rest of our team behind in the snow.

**Not one of my best ****chapters but it's out of the way and finally done. Next chapter is something I have been waiting for for a long time. R&R is appreciated! **


	14. Denial part 2

**Denial part 2**

**Disclaimer: same as usual**

**Shade's POV**

The cane magically transported the three of us to a room filled with stairs going in all types of directions and angles. "Abra Kadabra" I heard Wally say. I turned around to see Abra Kadabra and some creepy dark headed kid holding a cat looming over Nelson who was tied up on the ground. "Well would you look at that?" Nelson said as he started to glow.

Nelson and his cane both lift off the ground and he flew toward the cane knocking the two villains over in the process. Once he grasped the cane his bonds disappear and he was able to stand. He lifts the cane in the air and creates an elevator door. "In here" said and we all ran in. As the doors closed we could hear the angry whining of the creepy dark headed boy "No! No! No! I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!" he screamed.

"Is it just me or is that kid extra bratty and annoying?" I asked the group. Nelson chuckled "Oh trust me Shade you don't even know the half of it. Compared to his usual tantrums that was mild." "Then I am going to enjoy kicking his butt," I said. Nelson smiled shaking his head as he turned to face me and gave me a hug "It's good to see you again Shade." "Good to see you too old man" I said returning the hug. We released each other and he turned to face Artemis and Wally who were awkwardly standing off in the corner.

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way," he said. "No duh" Wally muttered but Artemis quickly stopping him from saying any more snarky comments by jamming her elbow into his ribs. "Ow!" he yelled. Artemis just ignored him "I'm Artemis. Miss manners here is Wally," she said shaking Nelson's hand.

"Well Artemis we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power" Nelson told her. "Abra Kadabra" Wally scoffed "Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to stimulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz" he said. "Right you are" Nelson said agreeing with him. "He is?" Artemis said shocked while Wally had a huge grin plastered on his face

Nelson began to explain "Abra is a charlatan, but Klarion the witch boy, the kid with the cat he's an actual Lord of Chaos. The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate." "Riiiggghhttt, you're a Lord of Order" Wally said sarcastically obviously not believing him. "Oh no not me. I'm just an old coot fate used to put on, until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life." Nelson pulled out his pocket watch and stared at a photo of his wife that was on the inside. His eyes glazed over as he thought back to all the good times they had together "Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza." His eyes returned to normal and he put the watch back in his pocket and returned to the real world. "Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium" he said seriously.

We were all forced back into reality when we heard a ding sound and the elevator doors opened. We walked out of the elevator into a room that had stairways all around it much like the previous room but in the middle was a huge golden bell. We had just walked out of the elevator when we heard another door open behind us. We turned to see a door had opened in the air and heard screaming as Aqualad and Superboy fell out of the door landing unceremoniously in a heap on the ground. What made it even more hilarious was when Megan calmly floated down from the door and looked at the boys like they were crazy. I laughed and pointed as they picked themselves off the ground.

"It's not that funny shade," Superboy mumbled. "Oh I beg to differ" I said in-between laughs. Artemis ran over to the group as Nelson asked me "Friends of yours?" I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by an energy blast shot that barely missed us. I looked up to see Abra Kadabra holding his wand preparing to shoot at us again. "Friends of yours?" Wally asked Nelson as he picked him up and moved him away from the blast.

I flew over to Nelson and Wally to give them some back up. Nelson went up to the bell and hit it with his cane making the bell ring and glow. Nelson walked into it and Wally and I looked at each other before quickly following. When we walked through the bell we were transported to the top of the tower where the helmet of fate was floating in the air.

Nelson lifted his hands to grab the helmet but was hit by a blast of red energy causing him to yell out in pain and fall back. Wally rushed over and caught him before he hit the ground. "Mr. Nelson" Wally yelled shaking the man. I turned to the source of the blast and saw the annoying witch boy Klarion smirking like he had just won a million dollars. "Why hello beautiful" he said to me as I stepped in front of Nelson and Wally. I growled and sent a huge boulder his way "don't call me that!" I yelled at him. He lifted his hand, which was surrounded by his red energy, and sliced the rock in half like it was butter letting the pieces crash into the side of the tower. "Oh aren't we a feisty one" He purred.

I heard Nelson muttering a spell in a foreign language and from the way Klarion's eyes widened I could assume he heard it too. "No!" he yelled sending a blast of energy our way. Nelson had finished the spell and a golden barrier surrounded us protecting us from the blast. But before the barrier was put up I hurled a massive gust of wind at Klarion and since his attention was on hitting Nelson before the spell was finished the wind was able to hit him right in the chest. He was thrown into the air and crashed into the ground hard making me grin in satisfaction. "You may be pretty but you sure are a nuisance" I heard him mutter as he picked himself off the ground.

I ignored him and turned to Nelson and Wally. Nelson had managed to stand when he recited the spell but he looked weak and pale. "Not bad for a former doctor fake eh Kid," he said to Wally before his knees buckled and he fell. Wally caught him and slowly eased him down so he was lying on the ground. I ran over to them and sat by Nelson "hold on Nelson we'll get you help I promise" I told him clutching his hand. "The bubble'll give you just enough time to do what you need to do" Nelson said to Wally. "Stop that Nelson, stop it. Don't talk to us like you're leaving, you are not leaving us do you understand me. You are going to get through this," I said desperately. "I have no idea what I need to do" Wally said panicking.

Klarion had fully picked himself off the ground and was now hurling blast after blast at the barrier trying to break it but the barrier held strong, at least for now anyway. Wally looked up at the barrier then met my eyes. We both knew the barrier wouldn't be able to withstand many more of these attacks especially with Nelson weakening.

"Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny" Nelson whispered to Wally before turning to me. "Shade, don't stop being that loveable and sarcastic little girl I grew to love and am proud to call family, and one more thing. You have power inside you that you can't even begin to imagine, use it wisely and always follow your heart" Nelson said, but it was so soft I could barely understand him. "Nelson wait what are you talking about" I asked him. He didn't answer, he just smiled at the two of us before he took his last breath and went still.

I felt a tear trailed down my face "No Nelson don't do this, don't leave us Nelson!". Wally quickly sprang into action. "28,29,30 come on, come on" he said performing CPR. "Come on Nelson, Come on" I yelled shaking his hand which was turning cold. "I want that helmet and I want it now!" I heard Klarion yell. When I heard Klarion's voice I was consumed by an overwhelming amount of anger towards the little brat. "You…MURDER!" I screamed standing up stepping away from Nelson. My anger was consuming me and my stomach churned as I felt an unfamiliar power start to rise to the surface. A power way more powerful then anything I had ever experienced before. My eyes began to glow a bright blue as I lifted off the ground. As I rose higher and higher the barrier collapsed and my body fully surrounded itself in a blue glow. I felt the power consume me completely before I lost my grip on reality.

**Wally's POV**

I was beginning to panic as I noticed that CPR was failing to work on Nelson. "28,29,30 Come on, Come on" I yelled as I tried to revive him. Dawn was screaming at Nelson as tears trickled down her face. I stopped performing CPR and stared at the ground excepting the fact that Nelson was gone. My hands were tightly clenched as I fought to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. I mean sure I didn't believe in magic so everything Nelson did seemed fake to me but he seemed like a nice enough guy, and he was one of Shade's friends so he couldn't have been that bad. Oh Shade, this is probably killing her. Watching a friend of hers, a member of her family die right in front of her eyes and knowing she couldn't do anything to prevent it. I glanced at Shade to see that she was shaking from the anger and grief she was feeling and her face was stained with tear tracks from her continuous flow of tears.

"Wally we're in trouble" I heard Megan say in my head "tell Kent we need Doctor Fate." I didn't have a chance to respond when I heard Megan's scream through the link and cut the connection. "Megan, Megan!" I yelled in my head begging for a response wanting to be reassured she was okay.

"This is not good, not good at all," I thought as I looked back at Dawn to tell her about the broken connection since I doubt she noticed it in her current state. What I saw when I looked up shocked me to my very core. Shade was shaking uncontrollable and her eyes were starting to glow a blindingly bright blue, the blue light completely covered her eyes so they didn't look like eyes anymore, but more like shining blue orbs. "You…MURDER!" she yelled at Klarion as she lifted off the ground. As she rose higher and higher the barrier protecting us disappeared and her entire body was encased in a silhouette of blue light. The light was so bright that I couldn't look at her directly or I would have been blinded. Once she was high up in the air the light dimmed slightly so I could look at her without hurting my eyes.

I had never seen Dawn show this much power before. Of course I knew she was powerful i mean come on she has a multitude of powers but this was on a completely different scale entirely. "Shade" I said wearily. I was ignored as she spoke directly to Klarion. Her voice was shocking to hear. I could still tell it was Dawn speaking but her voice was mixed with another women's, one that I have never heard before.

The mixture made Shade seem even more menacing and powerful then she already did. Her voice may have been her most shocking feature but her eyes were by far the scariest. They were Shade's eyes, but at the same time they weren't. Her eyes seemed colder, harsher, and emptier than usual. They held a look that I have seen multiple times since I became a hero. It was the look of a person who was not afraid to do whatever it took to get what they wanted. It was Shade's body, Shade's eyes, Shade's voice, but this person was definitely not Shade.

"You have made a grave mistake Klarion. Nelson was my friend; a member of my family and you killed him, that is something I cannot forgive. For this you must pay," she hissed. Klarion's eyes widened and his face portrayed a handful of emotions all at once it was hard to depict them all. His face conveyed feelings of shock, fear, worry, and surprisingly _disbelief_, but what would make him feel disbelief. Maybe it was because he never would have guessed that Shade possessed this much power, or maybe he knew something about this power that we didn't.

Shade lifted her hand palm facing the sky as a large orb of blue light formed swirling around in her hand as it grew bigger and bigger. When the orb was about as big as bowling ball she hurled it at Klarion. The boy was in so much shock he didn't react in time to avoid the blast so the orb hit him hard in the chest sending him flying across the top of the tower. He crashed into the side so hard he left a large hole in the rock. My jaw hit the ground as Shade glided over to Klarion like a snake slithering over to its prey. Klarion was dazed from the hit but managed to put up a barrier to _try_ and protect himself, key word there being _try_.

She floated in front of the barrier but was otherwise completely still as she stared at it. She floated there for a half second before reaching for Klarion. Her hand went straight through the barrier as if it wasn't even there. She grabbed Klarion by the collar and lifted him up. He struggled to escape her grip but her grip was firm. She brought her face closer to Klarion's forcing him to stare straight into her glowing blue eyes. "Now, you will pay" she growled.

As she held Klarion crystal's started to grow around Klarion's feet. "I think an eternity in my crystal casing will be perfect punishment for you don't you think? Lets just hope I don't drop you when you are fully covered and accidentally shatter you, that would be such a shame" she said somewhat sarcastically but from the tone she used it sounded like she wasn't joking.

"Shade stop, this isn't you" I yelled. She turned to face me "stay out of this! Klarion must pay for what he did to Nelson" she growled. "And he will Shade, he will. We will turn him in and he will serve his time just like every other villain we face, but exacting revenge is not the way of a hero. You always told me that the one thing separating us from the villains is revenge and anger. Villains let revenge and hatred consume them ultimately leading them to do evil things. Hero's don't give into revenge no matter how many wrongs have been committed against them. We are not judge and jury Shade, we do not give out punishments to bad people just because they did something wrong. We don't exact revenge; if you do you will be just as bad as Klarion. The Shade I know would never do this, Nelson wouldn't want you to do this" I said trying to reason with her.

Time stood still as she seemed to think about what I said. I held my breath hoping she would choose the right thing and was relieved when she floated back down to the ground. The crystals that had reached up to Klarion's waist by now receded until they ultimately disappeared. She threw Klarion down letting him crash into the ground painfully. The glow surrounding her body faded, her eyes stopped glowing, and I could tell her voice had returned to normal when she said, "Wally, you were right, revenge is not the way." Suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed falling to the floor. "Shade!" I yelled running over to her. I checked for her pulse and let out a sigh when I felt a strong one. She was breathing and I didn't see any physical injuries. She must have collapsed from exhaustion after channeling all that power.

"Uh" Klarion moaned standing up from the ground. "That is one heck of a girl you got their Kid, the power she wields is incredible. I wonder what else she is capable of" Klarion said taking a step forward. "Take another step and I swear i will punch you into next month before you can even blink" I growled, getting into a protective stance in front of Shade blocking her from Klarion's view "Oh please like you would even have a chance, the girl might have been able to harm me but you are just a measly human and I am a Lord of Chaos. You stand no chance against me" Klarion boasted. "You know you'd think you would be grateful, I did just save your life you know," I said. He narrowed his eyes and his body tensed up "you did no such thing, I would have found a way to escape if you hadn't have interuppted" he growled summoning an orb of red energy in his hands.

I looked up to see the helmet of fate floating above me. I picked up Shade from the ground and ran her over to a corner, placing her safely away from Klarion. "A test of faith" I whispered running back to the helmet and grabbed it from the air. "Hey dumb kid you put that on you may never get it off" Klarion yelled as he sent a blast of energy at me. I ignored him and placed the helmet on my head transforming into Doctor Fate.

**I am on a roll two posts in one day! ****I've been waiting to introduce part of Shade's ultimate power and it is finally here. 'doing happy dance'. I thought this was the perfect moment to introduce it since it had strong magic users in it and a death which would spark her anger to bring it out, it made the most sense. Reviews are appreciated! Please, please, please with a cherry on top review!**


	15. Confessions

**Confessions**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing only Dawn and other OC's**

**Shade's POV**

When I blacked out I expected to be surrounded by darkness and eerie silence, but surprisingly I got the exact opposite. I opened my eyes and quickly closed them since a bright light was streaming straight into my eyes. Once my eyes finally adjusted to the light I noticed that I was looking up to a clear bright blue sky. I sat up slowly and quickly canvassed the area with my eyes. I was sitting on a nice warm beach connected to a beautiful clear blue ocean whose waves were gently lapping against the sand and rocks. Directly behind me was a big green forest that had small animals freely running around in it. What I found quite odd however was that the forest and the ocean were the only two things I could see, there were no people, no buildings, no nothing, I was completely alone.

"Where am I?" I thought as I stood up from my position on the floor and brushed off the sand from my pants. "Let's hope I'm not dead, it would suck to have to spend an eternity in solitary confinement," I muttered.

"Your not dead Dawn, you're merely dreaming" a familiar angelic voice said. I whipped around to see Priscilla floating by the forest. "Priscilla what are you doing here" I asked as she gracefully glided over.

"I have come to help and warn you. You have finally uncovered a portion of your true power. You have just taken the first step in your journey, but take heed my dear this is only the beginning. You've only scratched the surface of the amount of power you possess and soon you will learn to control it all, but time is short. Your enemies grow stronger with every passing day and are planning to strike very soon. You must be ready for when they make their move," she gently placed her hands on my shoulders. She stopped floating and placed her small bare feet firmly on the ground so she could look directly into my blue eyes with her blue and purple mixed ones.

"Our time together is short, your friend will soon try to awaken you but I must say one thing before I go. I'm going to give you a crucial piece of advice and you must always remember it," she paused making sure I was giving her my undivided attention. Once she was satisfied that I was listening she continued.

"I know you have probably heard this a million times from your training but this rule has never been more important. I have seen small glimpses of the future and as your friend I am trying to prepare you as best I can for what is to come. No matter what happens or what people do always be careful whom you trust. The people who seem to be your enemy might just turn out to be your greatest ally and your closest friends might just turn out to be your greatest enemies. Remember this Dawn, never forget this rule." I nodded telling her I understood, she smiled and patted my shoulder. "Good oh and before I forget I have someone who has waited to meet you for a while." She whistled and then I heard a rustling noise coming from the behind her. She stepped to the side so I could have a clear view of the forest.

Some of the bushes rustled as something came towards us, from the movement of the bushes I could infer that whatever it was was big. After a couple of seconds I saw a huge black wolf silently creep out of the forest, and when I say huge I mean huge. It was about three times the size of an average wolf and probably three times as powerful. Priscilla spoke to me as she watched the wolf emerge from the forest "This is your animal guardian, her name is Zaphira." _(pronounced Za-fear-a)_

Zaphira slowly walked up until she was standing right in front of me. Her fur was a shiny pitch black and her eyes were a beautiful dark grey, her eyes looked so full of love and cheerfulness while at the same time full of such fierceness and power as if she was ready to protect at a moments notice. The hardest thing for me to get over though was how big she was, when standing she was basically as tall as me. Noticing my slight discomfort she laid down on the ground so her head only reached my waist. She barked softly and nudged her head into my hand. I smiled and rubbed her fur making her swish her tail in pleasure.

"Zaphira huh" I bent down to sit next to her. "Your lucky I have a big weakness for wolves, even if they are freakishly huge" I said smiling. She yipped happily and brought her face forward into my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her head and gave her a hug. "Oh I can tell we are going to make an awesome team."

Priscilla smiled "I am glad you two have connected so well, Zaphira will be returning with you when you wake up, she will help you along your journey. When you return to the real world you two will be able to communicate telepathically along with being able to sense each other's presence. "Sweet" I said standing up. "I wish I could tell you more but we don't have enough time," she pulled me close and gave me a reassuring hug. "We shall meet again soon," she whispered in my ear before flickering and dissolving in the wind. "Wait Priscilla I still don't understand what I have to do" I said but she was already gone.

"Just follow you heart," Priscilla's voice whispered in the wind. I stood there dumfounded staring out at the ocean thinking about how I obtained this power. I don't think my mom possessed a power this powerful, if she did she would have used it when our family was attacked, and I'm pretty sure my dad didn't have any powers at all. So was it passed down from my grandparents or is it some type of every one hundredth generation thing.

As I was thinking I heard a faint voice call my name. I turned around to see who was calling my name but no one was around except for Zaphira. "Dawn!" the voice said louder now. I continued to look around to find where the voice was coming from. "Dawn wake up, wake up NOW!" I heard Wally yell as I returned to the real world snapping my eyes open while gasping loudly.

"Shade" Wally yelled relieved and tackled me in a hug. "KF…can't…breath" I choked out. "Oh sorry" he said releasing me so I could breath again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine," I told him. "Good soooooooo what was with the creepy glowing possessed Shade show we just had" Wally asked being dramatic by waving his hands around like a crazy person. I looked away and stared at the ground "I don't know KF, but lets hope I never have to use it again. To feel that much anger, that much thirst for revenge I never want to feel that again," I whispered. "I was prepared to kill someone, KILL KF! Even if it was a villain as evil as Klarion that's still not right. This power may be strong but if it makes me loose myself and my principles in the process of using it it's not worth it," I said.

I looked around the roof looking for any sign of Zaphira, but no one was around other than Wally. "Where's Zaphira?" I thought getting nervous that something had gone wrong. "What's wrong Dawn" Wally asked seeing the panicked look on my face. Before I could answer a bright blue light appeared on the roof blinding us both. We put our hands over our eyes to protect them from the light. When the light dimmed we put our hands down and the first thing I saw was Zaphira standing proudly on the roof where the light used to be. Wally tensed and stood up getting ready to attack but I quickly grabbed his arm preventing him from attacking "no Wally she's a friend." Wally looked at me like I was crazy, "Wally meet Zaphira, my animal guardian" I said introducing him as Zaphira walked over.

I stepped around Wally and walked over to Zaphira. "Hey girl" I said rubbing her head. "Hello Dawn" an unfamiliar yet soothing voice said in my head. "Zaphira?" I asked. "It is me dear one, we can now communicate telepathically." "Again I say this is awesome" I grinned and turned back to Wally.

"Come on Wally she doesn't bite" I giggled at his apprehensiveness. "Oh really well it's a giant black WOLF Dawn, I'm pretty sure she bites" he said while hesitantly walking over to us. "Go on" I said pushing him forward. "If I get my arm bitten off I am so blaming you and your going to pay all my hospital bills and if I die I'm going to haunt you forever" he said while slowly reaching out his hand. I snorted "like that would happen you would move your arm out of the way if she slightly opened her mouth, let alone wide enough to actually bite you, now stop being a such a wuss."

He playfully glared at me before turning back to Zaphira. "May I?" he asked her. She nodded and bent her head so he could pet her. Wally smiled and patted her on the head. "Well I guess you're not as bad as I thought," he said to Zaphira. She yipped and swished her tail. Wally chuckled and turned to me.

"As much as I want to know how you got the big bad wolf as your personal pet, right now we need to meet up with the rest of the team and return to the mountain" he said. "What happened to Klarion?" I asked finally noticing the annoying kid wasn't around. "I put on the helmet of fate, turned into Doctor Fate, and kicked his scrawny butt all the way to Antarctica" Wally boasted. I gave him a satisfied smirk "good at least he got a good beating, we'll catch him another time."

Wally told me all about Nelson and how he stayed behind with Doctor Fate in the helmet and persuaded Nabu to release Wally until a proper host could be found. Wally was going to guard the helmet until then, just as Nelson had requested. He finished his story right as we meet up with the rest of the team.

"Hey guys, how did everything go on your end," I asked as we all meet up by the bioship. "We had a little trouble but with Doctor Fate's help we were able to defeat Abra Kadabra and Fate teleported him to prison" Aqualad said. "Uh guys is it just me or does everyone else notice the huge black wolf standing behind Wally and Dawn" Artemis asked slightly lifting her cross-bow in Zaphira's direction just in case she wasn't on our side. "You can put that away Artemis this is Zaphira my animal guardian she's a friendly" I told them stepping in front of Zaphira so they wouldn't attack while I was talking. "Where did she come from?" Aqualad asked. "I'll explain later it's a long story and I'd prefer to tell you all after a good nights sleep" I told the group.

"Well I don't think there will be enough room for her in the bioship right now, later I will be able to modify the design to be able to fit her but that will take time and concentration. And since I'm really tired at the moment I wont be able to fully concentrate on modifying the bioship" Megan informed us. "That's ok Megan you guys go on ahead in the bioship, I'll ride on Zaphira. She just told me she can carry me back since she has heightened strength and speed" I said as Zaphira kneeled down so I could climb onto her back.

"Wait you said she _told_ you, she didn't speak Dawn" Wally said confused. "We can speak telepathically," I told them. "Are you sure about this Dawn" Aqualad asked making sure I would be ok. "We'll be right behind you Kaldur, don't worry. I don't know about you guys but I could sure use a nap right about now and I bet Batman is going crazy since we haven't returned yet" I said yawning as proof of my exhaustion.

"Yeah we better get back to base" Megan said as they all walked into the bioship and flew away "Lets go Zaphira," I told her telepathically before she took off as fast as a speeding bullet.

When we finally arrived at the mountain we were greeted by an unhappy looking Batman and a grinning Robin. "Where have you 6 been, you should have been back hours ago, it's nearly two in the morning." Batman growled as the team exited the ship, and then he saw Zaphira. He expertly pulled out a batarang from his belt and held it in his hand under his cape hiding the weapon from Zaphira's sight so she wouldn't know he was armed. The only other person in the room who noticed Batman's movement other than myself was Robin who was also tense and ready to attack if the situation called for it. "What is a wolf doing here and why is Shade riding it?" Batman said. If I wasn't around him everyday and known the difference between his angry and worried tone I would have been a little frightened, but unlike everyone else I knew the difference and could tell he was mostly worried and not angry. "Ok seriously people what is this, attack Zaphira day, I mean I know she's a wolf and all but not all wolfs are bad" I said crossing my arms. "Shade she's a HUGE black wolf whose basically as big as Superboy, its kind of instinctual to be ready to attack it" Robin said matter of factly.

"Whatever Robin" I said rolling my eyes "anyways this is my animal guardian Zaphira." I hopped off Zaphira's back and once firmly back on the ground I walked over to where everyone else was standing. Batman stared at Zaphira as she walked over to him and he tightened his grip on his batarang. "And you expect us to keep her" Batman asked even though he already knew what my answer was going to be. "Wouldn't have brought her here if I didn't" I said holding my ground. "If she can't stay at the cave she can stay here at the mountain with Superboy and Megan until we make a place for her at the cave. There's plenty of room." I was giving him my puppy dogface while holding my hands behind my back hoping it would help convince him. The puppy dogface usually works on Bruce but it doesn't always work on Batman.

"I think it would be cool to have a huge watch dog..." before Robin could finish that sentence a low growl came from Zaphira, she obviously didn't like being call a dog. "I am a wolf not a house pet," she growled in my head annoyed by Robin's slip up. Robin seemed to understand what she was trying to tell him. "Sorry" he apologized "watch wolf around" he corrected patting Zaphira on the back. "She could be useful on missions," I added. "We agree" Aqualad said speaking for the team. Batman looked at all our faces before turning back to Zaphira.

"Where did she come from" he asked me. "Now that is a good question but it's a long story, I'll have to tell you later in our debriefing" I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck. Batman sighed and returned his batarang to his belt before slowly raising his hand towards Zaphira. He placed his hand on her head and rubbed her soft black fur. If I didn't know him as well as I did I would have missed the microscopic smile that flashed across his face for half a second. "She can stay with us we can train her, she could come in handy around Gotham and with the team," he said putting his hand back under his cape.

"Yes!" I yelled excited and gave Zaphira a hug. "Now back to what I was saying earlier why were you all gone so long?" Batman asked getting back to the point. I stiffened and patted Zaphira's fur for comfort. Batman noticed me tense up and looked at the rest of the team suspiciously. "We went to the tower of fate to help Nelson" I said as my mind wandered back to the fight that resulted in Nelson's death and entrapment inside the helmet.

Wally walked up behind me and slung an arm around me shoulder offering me silent support as he looked at Batman. "We've had a rough night," he said. Batman looked at the group and noticed our somber expressions and softened his tone slightly. "What happened?" he asked.

We looked at each other silently asking each other who wanted to break the news. Everyone looked to me expectantly since I knew him the best and I knew I had to be the bearer of bad news. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves before speaking "we lost Nelson." I barely spoke above a whisper but it was so quiet in the room that everyone heard me clearly as if I had yelled it. Batman stiffened and slightly clenched his fists while Robin's grin and joyfully instantly disappeared and his shoulders visibly sagged. "How?" Robin asked shocked, Nelson was as much a member of my family as he was Robin's so I knew this was hard on him too, Nelson was also a good friend of Bruce's.

I looked Robin in the eye showing him and Batman all the anger I was feeling "Klarion happened" I hissed as if the words were poison. Zaphira growled lowly hearing the anger and pain in my voice. I coursed my hand through her fur to calm her down.

"Unfortunately he got away but not before…" Wally quickly stopped himself and turned to me. We hadn't told anyone what happened on the roof and he didn't want to tell the others unless I approved first. I shook my head telling him no but just barely so the others wouldn't notice it. "Not before we were able to rough him up a bit and send him running home crying to his mommy" I finished for KF. Batman glanced back and forth between Wally and I knowing we were hiding something and wanted to know what it was. "I see and is that all or is there something else you want to tell me?" he said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "No that is everything. If its ok with you I just want to go to the cave and get some rest," I said softly stepping away from group. "Come on Zaphira" I told her telepathically as we walked to the zeta beams.

I didn't wait for Batman or Robin to meet up with us before teleporting to the cave. I walked out of the zeta beam with Zaphira following close behind. We walked over to the sitting area by the computer and Zaphira laid down on the floor. I sat down and leaned against her. She was soft and comfy and made the perfect sitting support.

We sat in silence for about 5 seconds before a small sob escaped my lips. Zaphira whimpered and put her head in my lap. I patted her on the head and rubbed her fur distracting myself from my emotions. I quickly pushed down my sorrow so I wouldn't start crying again, I had done enough of that, and Nelson wouldn't have wanted me to cry he would have wanted me to smile and remember all the good times we had together. I smiled as I reminisced on all the fun times we had together.

I remember him taking me flying when I first arrived in Gotham and didn't know how to control my powers. The two of us pulling pranks on members of the Justice League and then blaming it on other members so we wouldn't get in trouble. My favorite memory though was when Bruce, Dick, Nelson, Alfred, Sue, and I all went to the amusement park for a fun day when Dick and I had no school.

I sighed and put my head in my hands taking in the peace and quiet while it lasted, which was about 5 extra minutes when Batman and Robin teleported to the cave.

Batman walked over and crouched down to my level placing a finger under my chin lifting it up so I was looking at him. His cowl was pulled down so I could see his eyes, which were filled with concern and sadness. "I'm sorry Dawn I know you and Nelson were close and I know this must be very hard on you especially after having to watch him pass," he said but this time he actually put some emotion into it since he was no longer in front of the team as the emotionless Batman.

"It's ok Bruce I'll be fine," I told him. "Just don't block out your emotions like last time ok, even Batman has to mourn family at some point," he said gently before sitting in his chair by the computer across from me. Once Bruce was out-of-the-way Robin ran over and gave me a bone-crushing hug. This was what I loved most about our friendship; we didn't need to say anything to understand what both of us needed. We didn't need to say a single word to each other, all we needed was to hug it out to show each other that we were here if the other needed anything.

I returned the hug and he rubbed my hair as a gesture of comfort. After our long hug we released and he stared into my eyes "you good" he whispered. "I am now, thanks," I said softly. " No problem" he said giving me a small smile.

He sat next to me on the floor leaning against Zaphira just like me while the three of us sat in silence individually mourning Nelson's loss.

After a couple of minutes I ended up breaking the silence by calling Bruce's name. "Yes" he answered. I took a deep breath and began to explain, "I didn't tell you everything about the mission. I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you, but I really need to get this off my chest" I said quickly wanting to get it over with. Bruce nodded and waited for me to continue.

"During the fight Klarion, Nelson, Wally, and I were separated from the rest of the team and were teleported to the roof of the tower. This was where Nelson died, he was hit by one of Klarion's energy blasts. Nelson was able to muster up enough strength to put up a barrier to protect us while he said his last words." I paused and regained my composure before continuing. "He told me that I had power inside me that I couldn't even begin to imagine. At first I didn't understand what he was talking about but then…" I hesitated remembering the feeling of not being in complete control of my body and actions. "Until what" Robin pushed gently.

"Until I heard that annoying little brat yelling at us about wanting the helmet after he had just killed Nelson, going on and on as if nothing had happened. I don't know why but for some reason his voice pushed me over the edge and I snapped. I let my anger consume me and...well it's hard to explain," I said sighing. "Try your best" Bruce encouraged. "I…I think it would be easier if I just showed you" I offered as I walked over to the computer. I typed on the keyboard and hacked into the security cameras on the roof of the tower. I turned around to face Bruce and Dick. "Keep in mind I basically had no control over my actions when this occurred" I warned before starting the video.

As the video played I glanced back and forth between watching the video and interpreting their expressions. Bruce watched the video attentively taking in every detail but kept his face expressionless so I couldn't determine what he was thinking while Robin just looked at the screen eyes wide in shock. I was surprised as well by the video, I knew what I had done but watching it from someone else's point of view gave me a whole new perspective. I understand now why Wally seemed so freaked out when I woke up; I was freaked out by what I was doing. When the video ended I turned off the screen and patiently waited for someone to say something.

"Is this the first time you've experienced this" Bruce asked. "Well yes and no" I said. "When my house was raided I think I felt this power stirring inside me wanting to surface but at the time I was nowhere near ready to harness such power so I subconsciously suppressed it. But I have experienced the case where I get so overcome by emotions of grief and anger that my powers go into overdrive, that's what happened with the soldiers that killed my family. My elemental powers went crazy powerful" I winced at the memory but continued. "However that incident was no were near on the same level as the power I used today. This is on a completely different scale entirely."

Bruce nodded and thought about everything he had learned filing it in the back of his mind for later research. "And what about Zaphira, how does she fit into all this. I saw her appear from the light in the video but how and why," Robin asked. "Good question, when I blacked out after using my powers I met Priscilla again and she introduced me to Zaphira," I explained as I sat down in my previous spot on the floor. "Again?" Bruce questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right sorry I didn't tell you about that. When we had the sleep over at the mountain I had a…nightmare of sorts. I dreamt about my family's murder and when I first discovered and used my powers. I thought it was just a normal nightmare I would periodically get around the time of their anniversary but then my dream shifted. I meet this woman named Priscilla the spirit of the crystal, and before you ask I don't know what she means by that exactly but I do have a theory. In my dream I had a flashback of my childhood but what doesn't make any sense is that I don't remember having this memory. I was playing alone in the backyard of my old house when I found this crystal sticking out of the ground. When I touched it it glowed and shattered into a million pieces then disappeared as if it was never there. That could possibly be the crystal Priscilla is talking about but I don't have it nor do I know who has it since it shattered so I don't know what any of this has to do with me. The question that I have asked myself a million times though is if this dream was even a past memory or just something I dreamt up. If it was a memory I can't remember anything else about that day except for what my dream told me. Anyway this time when we talked just like the first time she warned me about this dangerous enemy and how I needed to be ready when they come. She said I had to learn to control my power and that time was short so I have to work fast. The first time I saw her I thought she was just some random person I dreamt up after watching too much TV, but now I'm not so sure. If she was only a dream then what she says in my dreams wouldn't be true which would means Zaphira shouldn't be hear right now, but she is. And she was right about my powers so obviously she knows things about me that I don't even know. She said that I had uncovered a portion of my true power but have only scratched the surface of what I can do. This leads me to believe that I have more powers then we originally thought. Now you asked me how I got Zaphira. Right before Wally woke me up Priscilla introduced me to Zaphira and told me she was my animal guardian. We can speak telepathically and I bet if Megan added her into our telepathic link she would be able to communicate with the rest of the team as well. Or maybe she can project her own link between more people if she really wanted. I guess we will have to figure that out later, but that is everything I know" After my long uninterrupted explanation I finally stopped to take a breath.

Batman was silent as he took in all the info "you said she mentioned something about an enemy, do you know who she was talking about" Robin asked. I shook my head "no she didn't say who they were just that they were plotting against me and that I needed to be prepared. But for some reason I have a feeling that it has something to do with this mysterious new group running around Gotham. I know its crazy but I just have a gut feeling that they are involved in this somehow. I mean think about it. They didn't appear until after I had my dream about Priscilla and the crystal and her warning me that my enemies were scheming. From what we know about them they are experts and have been planning this for a while, so why now. What happened to make them finally step out of the shadows and take action."

"Good question I guess we will have to figure that out later. So Zaphira is basically here to protect you since you have discovered your new powers and your enemies are surfacing" Robin said making sure he understood everything correctly.

"Yep" I said popping the P. Batman intercrossed his hands and put his elbows on his knees leaning his chin down so it was touching his folded hands. "Well this sure has been an eventful day. I'm glad you told us Dawn, but I think it's time we all got some shuteye. I already talked to Sue so you will be spending the night here since its so late" he said standing up.

"Ok Bruce" I said giving him a hug. "You know besides the fact that you lost control of your power the way you kicked Klarion's ass was majorly epic. And who knows maybe one day you will learn to control it and call upon it on will. Plus on top of all that we got an awesome wolf as a new member of the team" Robin grinned as we walked up the steps to exit the cave. I smiled and let out a small laugh, leave it to Dick to flip even my worst days into a joke and make me laugh even when I felt like crying.

Zaphira couldn't fit through the grandfather clock entrance of the cave so I used my powers to create a tunnel next to it big enough for her to walk through. When she was out the tunnel I put the rocks back in place and sealed off the tunnel. "We will have to build a new entrance for Zaphira so she can leave the cave without you being around" Bruce said.

"Sounds good Bruce" I said as Alfred walked up. He glanced at Zaphira and raised an eyebrow but remained calm. "If I may ask Master Bruce what is a wolf doing in the house." "This is Zaphira Alfred she will be staying with us from now on" I told him. Alfred glanced at Zaphira "well then, it looks like I need to start buying extra meat for our new family member, and tomorrow morning you will give her a bath Mistress Dawn. I refuse to clean up wolf fur from the furniture every day" he said pulling out a cooked steak and putting it on a mat for Zaphira to eat off in the corner. She happily walked over to her steak and ate it in 3 bits. She looked back at Alfred expectantly as if she was waiting for more. Alfred smiled "I have a couple more I can give you, wait here" he walked off into the kitchen and came back with three extra steaks.

Zaphira ate them quickly and once she finished Alfred picked up the mat and folded it in his hands. "Thanks Alfred, I'm pretty sure Zaphira likes you the best now" I said giving him a hug. "As she should, I am the most charming person in this house if I do say so myself" he said before walking off. I chucked and walked up the stairs with Dick and Zaphira while Bruce walked off to talk to Alfred alone, probably going to tell him what happened.

"Goodnight Dick" I said walking towards my room. I was reaching for the door handle when Dick gently grabbing my arm. "Dawn are you ok, and i mean really ok, I want a truthful answer and not just an answer to get Bruce off your back but an honest answer" he said.

I looked him in the eyes and sighed. I could never hide anything from him for very long. "To tell you the truth no, I'm not all right. Nelson died on my watch Robin, mine, which makes me partially responsible for his death. Maybe if I had done something differently or fought harder Nelson would still be with us today. And while I'm being honest im scared of these powers, I don't want them i didn't ask for them. You saw what I did back there what if it happens again the next time one of you guys get hurt and I actually end up hurting someone or worse." I said looking at the ground.

Robin used his finger to lift my head forcing me to look at him "You listen to me ok, what happened today was not your fault. Nelson's death was not your fault, it's Klarion's. You did what you could and that's all that matters. And as for your powers I know you Dawn and you would never hurt anyone like that. If these powers do resurface again I'll be there to help you with them, I wont let you do anything you'll regret ok. I've always got your back and that's never gonna change. You know if you need anything, and I mean anything, you can tell me. Even if it is in the middle of the night I'm here for you," he said sincerely.

I remained silent for a while before giving him a hug. "You're the best friend a girl could ever have Rob" I said. "Same goes for you Dawn. Now I know you've been holding back your emotions all night but it's just us now. You don't have to hold them back any longer Dawn let them out" he said soothingly. His words struck home and I instantly felt a tear trail down my face. One by one they fell and as I cried Robin never released our hug and comforted me throughout the entire thing. Once I was done crying I gave him one last squeeze before letting go. "Thanks Rob" I said softly.

He lifted his hand and stroked his thumb across my cheek wiping away a remaining tear. "Like I said Dawn anytime you need me I'll be there, no matter what" he said smiling. "You starting to feel the aster yet" he asked grinning. I smiled returning back to my old self again "definitely starting to feel the aster" I said. "Good, well we should both get some sleep, it's been a long day and we have to give Zaphira a bath and build her a new entrance to the cave in the morning" he said yawning. "We?" I asked. "If you really think I was going to let you do all that stuff by yourself then your crazier then I thought" Robin said chuckling while I lightly hit him on the arm. "I'm not crazy" I said. He shrugged "could a fooled me" he said grinning running into his room before I could attack him. "Goodnight Dawn" he said as he closed his door. I laughed "Night Dick." I walked into my room and changed into my purple PJ's and jumped into bed. Zaphira hopped onto my bed and curled up beside me. I snuggled against her and used her as my pillow. The minute I closed my eyes I was out like a light.

**Chapter 15 everyone. As i was writing this chapter I thought about Superboy's wolf from the show, who is awesome by the way, and ****thought it would be cool to give Dawn an animal friend/protector and thus Zaphira was born. She is basically as big as wold and looks just like him, except she has black fur and is a girl. I love wolves and now Zaphira could possibly become a good friend of the actual wolf from the show. Added a little Dawn and Robin moment at the end and Alfred made an appearance being the greatest butler in the universe. Please Review! Advice and suggestions are appreciated.**


	16. The Call

**The Call**

**Disclaimer- own nothing except OC's**

**Dawn POV**

I grunted in pain as Clayface slammed me into a wall knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the floor and tried to stand but my head was spinning from the hit making it hard to see what was going on. I could faintly make out Clayface punching Aqualad into a wall making Aqualad yell out in pain as well.

The rest of the team was unconscious on the ground to my right and everyone was caked in mud and sweat. My head was throbbing and my body was sore from head to toe. Clayface walked over to Aqualad and laughed as he transformed his hand into a hammer. I yelled Aqualad's name as Clayface lifted the hammer in the air intending to bash Aqualad's head in.

Before I could do anything to save Aqualad the glass roof shattered as Batman jumped through it and threw exploding batarangs at Clayface. The batarangs were absorbed into Clayface's arm and blew it up from the inside; breaking if off before he could reform it. Batman landed on the ground and pulled out his electricity gun from his belt. He pulled the trigger and two wires shot out of the gun attaching themselves to Clayface's chest before pulsing out a current of electricity. Clayface growled in pain and melted into a pile of mud on the floor.

Batman returned the gun to his belt and looked at my unconscious teammates. I saw him narrow his eyes at them before he turned and walked over to me. He held out his hand and waited for me to grab it. He pulled me up and helped me stand without falling.

"You ok" he asked as I rubbed my head trying to clear it. "Yeah I'm good. Muddy, soar and have a massive headache but otherwise I'm ok" I said cracking my neck to loosen it up. "Good, lets wake up the rest of your team and return to base" he said walking over to my teammates. We woke everyone up and called the police so they could pick up Clayface before transporting to the mountain.

As we walked out of the zetabeams Batman turned to face us and said "I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home." I could tell Bruce was angry so Robin and I stayed behind to give Aqualad some support. "Head home? I am home," Superboy muttered as everyone walked off to take showers. Batman glanced at Robin and I before saying "just Aqualad."

I gave Aqualad a sad glance before walking away followed by a very reluctant Robin. "I'm going to take a shower and change, after that we can go to the cave" I said to him. "Yeah that's fine, meet by the zetabeams in an hour" he said before disappearing into his room. I opened my door and slipped inside. I took off my muddy uniform and hopped in the shower, rinsing off all the mud and grim from the mission while simultaneously easing my strained and soar muscles.

I finished my shower and turned off the water before stepping out. I lifted a towel from the rack and wrapped it around myself. I walked out of the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed and flew over to my drawers to grab a pair of jean shorts and a red t-shirt to put on. After I got dressed I left my room and flew to the zetabeams.

As I flew towards the kitchen I saw Superboy covered in milk, eggs, tomato paste, and all other types of ingredients while Megan used a towel to try and wipe off the mess, but having little success. She started to wipe his face and her voice faltered as she noticed how close they were. I was going to go through the kitchen to get to the zetabeams since it was the quickest route, but I didn't want to interrupt their moment so I turned around and went the long way.

Dick was already waiting by the zetabeams when I arrived and Bruce was nowhere to be found. "Did Batman already go home?" I asked. "Yeah he left like ten minutes ago" Robin said as he started up the zetabeam. "You ready to go" he asked and I responded by nodding yes. When the zetabeam was ready we walked through and teleported to the cave.

"Mother I'm home" I yelled in a British accent laughing to myself when i saw Alfred waiting for us at the top of the stairs. "Evening Mistress Dawn, Master Dick, how was your day?" he asked as we walked up the steps. "Painful" I muttered rubbing my arm which was still a soar from being slammed into a wall. "I'm sorry to hear that" Alfred said sincerely. "How was Zaphira?" I asked. Zaphira stayed at the manor with Alfred all day so I was curious to see how she did. "She behaved very well mistress Dawn. She gave me no problems at all," he said smiling. "Well that's good to hear" I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well Alfred we're going to go to the training room for a while and do some exercises" Dick said. He didn't wait for a response before he walked off towards the training room. I stared at him as he stalked out of the room and sighed "sorry about that Alfred it's been a long day and he's in a bad mood" I explained trying to justify Dick's actions. "It is all right Mistress Dawn everyone has a bad day every once in a while," he said understanding. I thought about this statement and raised an eyebrow "now that I think about it I've never seen you have a bad day Alfred, you always seem to be calm and collected no matter what's going on."

He glanced at me and smiled while clasping his hands behind his back "I am not your average person mistress Dawn, you of all people should know that." "Touché Alfred Touché" I grinned and gave him a hug before flying off towards the training room to try and calm Dick down.

When I arrived at the training room Dick was already twirling on the rings and muttering things in an angry whisper. He had already worked up a sweat but continued to twirl. He flipped off the rings and onto a nearby platform but his head wasn't in the game so he lost his balance. He tripped and rolled on the floor so he wouldn't crash and then tried to flip back up but he had too much momentum so that when he tried to flip back onto his feet he slammed his back into the wall before he was able to regain his balance.

What worried me the most was that Dick never lost his balance, like ever. If theirs one thing I know about Dick it's that when it comes to gymnastics he is always balanced, not once have I ever seen him stumble or not stick a landing, so to see him actually trip and fall was troubling to say the least. This proved to me that something was off, way off.

He growled and punched the wall leaving a decent sized dent in it. "When did he get that strong?" I thought as I stared at the hole he created. " Alright Dick what's gotten into you lately. You dissed Alfred, you were grumpy the entire way here, and now you're loosing you balance and punching walls" I said pointing to the hole in the wall. He turned to face me clenching his fist and I faintly heard him mutter "nothing's wrong I'm fine."

"No you're obviously not fine, if you were you wouldn't be acting like this. Is this about Bruce sending us away so he could talk to Aqualad alone? You know he didn't mean anything bad by it, he just wanted to scold Aqualad without an audience present."

He scoffed "yeah whatever" he pushed past me and grabbed a bottle of water and a towel and sat on the bench. Ok seriously what is up with him today? Dick doesn't usually act like this, sure he gets snippy with people sometimes, but he doesn't usually act this cold to people, especially me. I was going to ask him why this was bothering him so much, but unfortunately for me Alfred walked into the room making me postpone my questions until later "master Bruce wishes to see you both." Dick rolled his eyes and took another swing of his water before standing up to follow Alfred. I shook my head and sighed before following as well.

Alfred led us to the basketball court behind the house where Bruce was waiting patiently in his workout gear. He tossed Dick a basketball expecting him to catch it, which he did. Dick looked down at the ball in his hand "what's this" he asked wondering why Bruce had thrown him a basketball.

Bruce smirked and crossed his arms "training, hand eye coordination."

"One on one" Dick asked getting excited, these type of bonding moments were rare because of how busy they both were so when one did happen it was always special. "If you think you can handle it," Bruce taunted. "Ohhhhhhh Dick he just called you out, you can't let that go unchallenged" I said in an announcer's voice urging him to play. "You can play too if you want" Bruce said to me.

I shook my head "Na I'm good, I'll just watch and be the announcer for the game" I said taking a seat on the grass by the court. Dick grinned before dribbling the ball and rushing towards the basket. "This is the game everyone's been waiting for folks, Bruce vs. Dick, Father vs. son, who will take home the gold. Dick's got the ball and he's rushing towards the basket. He takes the shot, he's going for it, it's going… it's going… OH and its smacked away by Bruce. Look at that defense people; Bruce is killing it out their tonight. What a play folks, what a play." I continued to call out the plays of game in my announcer voice while cheering them both on as the game continued. Alfred stood off in the corner smiling to himself as he watched the father son bonding moment.

They had played for about 15 minutes when my phone started ringing. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number. Not many people know my number so it could only be a hand full of people calling, but all their numbers are saved in my phone so who could this be? I shrugged and answered the phone swiping my finger across the screen and put it up to my ear "Hello, who is this?" I asked.

"Hello Shade" a familiar male voice said through the phone. My cheerfulness instantly melted away and I stiffened going completely still. Bruce, Dick, and Alfred seemed to notice my sudden change in demeanor because the game came to a screeching halt as they all looked at me suspiciously. "Now since I'm sure your good with remembering voices I'm going to assume you already know who this is so theirs no need to introduce myself and I can get straight to business."

"How did you get this number?" I growled.

Hearing the growl in my voice Bruce and Dick quickly walked over to try and hear the conversation.

"Oh come on Shade is that anyway to greet a friend."

"BlackBlade you're not my friend, you might not be my complete enemy, but you are definitely not my friend" I said.

"That hurts Shade, hurts me deeply," he said chuckling.

"What do you want?" I asked.

BlackBlade got serious again "I need to talk to you face to face, I have some important information you need to hear ASAP, but it can't be discussed over the phone" he explained.

"Not going to happen, not now not ever," I said narrowing my eyes even though he couldn't see it.

Bruce pulled out his wristwatch with the mini computer inside and tried to trace the call, but it was heavily encrypted making it hard to track, even for the mighty Batman.

"I don't think you understand Shade, this is about your family and Priscilla" he said quietly. I froze, how did he know about Priscilla the only people who know about her are Bruce, Dick, and Alfred. I remained calm and didn't show him that what he said affected me "what are you talking about, I don't know a Priscilla, and there is nothing you could have on my family."

"Cut the crap Shade you know exactly what I'm talking about and I know your just dying to figure out what I know and how I found out so to save you the hassle of having to ask, meet me on the roof of the old Mike's diner downtown in one hour."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" I said suspiciously.

"Cause I'm telling you it's not, and tell your partners its pointless to try to trace this call, the calls being bounced between hundreds of different phone polls so it will take them hours to get a location and by that time I would be long gone. Since I'm sure they're not going to let you come alone tell them they can tag along. I would suggest they stay behind but I already know you would just bring them anyway so why bother suggesting it, and while you're at it go ahead and bring your little wolf pet as well."

I was silent as I thought about all the ways this could go wrong, but he did know things only a select few should know, if he knew about Priscilla what else could he know. I have to know how much information he has and where it's coming from "I'll be there" I said before hanging up.

"Ok what the heck just happened" Robin asked as I stood up and walked into the house towards the cave. I was so zoned out as I thought about the call that I didn't notice the three guys calling my name until we were in the cave and I was pulling out my Shade suit. "Dawn!" Robin yelled grabbing my arm roughly, knocking me out of my trance. "What" I snapped. "What is going on?" he asked a little softer this time.

"I'm going to the old Mike's diner" I said. "Dawn stop for a second and tell us what happened" Bruce commanded. I sighed and faced them "BlackBlade wants to meet face to face, he says he has some information I need to know immediately."

"How do you know he's not lying" Bruce asked. "He knows about Priscilla and Zaphira, I've only told three people about them and their all standing in his room, so how could he possibly know these things since I know none of you guys would tell anyone. So trap or not I need to know how he is getting this information so I can stop it" I said.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and was about to speak but Robin cut him off "wait a minute, he called you on your cellphone, but that's encrypted, its not suppose to be able to be hacked, tracked, or jacked. It was made by Bruce, if he broke through the security on your phone that would mean he's a good enough hacker to break into Batman's systems" he yelled. "Well I guess he's an amazing hacker or at least knows one because he called me and I obviously didn't give him my number" I yelled back.

"Alright that's enough you two. Dick suit up, we're going with Dawn to this meeting as backup" Bruce said while pushing a button on the computer causing their uniform containers to lift out of the ground. I whistled and Zaphira came out of the opening we built for her. She could now leave the cave and go into the house or vice versa whenever she wanted as long as we don't have company. She even has her own room in the house and a training course in the back big enough for her to run around and train without anyone seeing her.

"What's happened Dawn?" she asked seeing everyone getting their suits out of their containers. "We are going to a meeting, a boy designation BlackBlade says he has valuable information for me. I believe him somewhat because he knows about you and Priscilla" I told her telepathically as I changed into my uniform. "How is that possible?" she asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out, care to tag along" I asked smirking. She seemed to do the wolf version of a scoff "I was going to come whether you wanted me to or not" she said in a playful tone. Once everyone was changed and ready to go Bruce and Dick hopped into the batmobile while I jumped onto Zaphira's back. Alfred walked over and stood off to the side "be safe" he said seriously to all of us. "We always are" Bruce assured him before taking off towards the diner.

"Well this will be interesting," I thought as Zaphira ran through the streets of Gotham blending in with the shadows as she ran. We arrived at the diner 15 minutes later leaving us with 10 minutes to spare. I slid off Zaphira's back as Bruce and Dick jumped out of the batmobile. We all looked at each other before Bruce asked "you guys ready." "Lets do this" Robin and I said together. They pulled out their grappling hooks and used them to lift themselves onto the roof while I levitated myself up to the roof. Zaphira stepped back and jumped, landing beside me on the roof.

The first thing I saw was BlackBlade in his suit twirling a throwing star in his hand. Batman and Robin quickly pulled out batarangs from their belts ready to defend themselves while Zaphira stepped in front of me growling at BlackBlade and crouching down slightly so she would be ready to pounce at a moments notice. I put up a hand in front of Bruce and Dick signaling for them not to attack. "Zaphira its ok" I reassured her through the link.

Her growling softened and she stood up to move slightly to my left so BlackBlade could see me while still showing him she was near and ready to protect. "It's ok guys, Blade tends to always be twirling throwing stars in his hands, it's like his trademark. If he were about to attack you would know cause he would tense up. Right now he's relaxed and just keeping his hands busy. Plus those are his dull stars he wouldn't even throw them at us, their not sharp enough for his taste. Trust me I know from experience how sharp those things can be. The stars aren't a threat… not for now at least," I folded my arms across my chest after i finished speaking. His mask prohibited me from seeing his face but from the way the mask moved it seemed like he was grinning "Oh Shade you know me so well and to think we've only known each other for a couple of days " he joked making Batman, Zaphira, and Robin growl at him. I remained calm showing him he wasn't going to throw me off my game with his mind tricks.

"You wanted a meeting, you got it, now what do you want" I asked getting straight to the point. He suddenly stopped twirling his stars and returned them to his small pouch in one fast fluid motion that an untrained eye wouldn't have been able to see. He leaned against the railing of the roof and folded his arms "and so the fun begins" he said.

**Cliffhanger! How does BlackBlade know all these things, what information does he have, can he be trusted? All questions will be answered next chapter. Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
